When Mercy Met Sammy
by naila2
Summary: Mercedes Jones was as far removed form a romantic as possible. Samuel Evans was a hopeless romantic through and through. So how did these two perfectly opposite strangers meet? And then fall in love (oh yes they did), well reader I shall answer all your worries, just sit back, relax, put your feet up, take a load off and let me tell you all about; When Mercy Met Sammy
1. Prologue

***Hello, Ok so I take it we're all a little frustrated at season 4, wait scratch that Season 4, what season 4, it just doesn't exist. Well anyway My samcedian heart wanted some christmasy romance so I got writing. This isn't supposed to be a adaptation or retelling of any film I just sat down and wrote what came to me. Please ENJOY and let me know what you think. I don't own Glee or it's characters. But most of all THANK YOU for reading***

**When Mercy met Sammy**

Prologue

Mercedes Jones. She was as far removed from a romantic as possible. Love songs, poems, flowers, candle-lit dinners by the beach, Sandra Bullock movies. Nothing made her nose scrunch harder than that. It wasn't that she was completely far removed from love and affection. She wasn't cold or hard-hearted. No. She just appreciated that life was very different to what movie directors and some fiction authors would have you believe. Was she high maintenance? No. She just accepted reality-mostly with a smile, but completely with caution. Was she a pessimist? Far from. More like a realist. She didn't fret about her glass being half full or empty, heck you were lucky to even get a glass, in this fast paced world let alone worry about its contents. And that, that was Mercedes Jones.

Samuel Evans. He was a romantic fool. Serenading, handpicking flowers, sky writing messages, love letters, and Sandra Bullock marathons. Nothing made his eyes glint more. It wasn't that he easily fell in love-or out of it for that matter. In fact till date-rather embarrassingly-he had had only one girlfriend. If that. He just adored the idea of old school classical remedies that would make any lady swoon. He appreciated that every now and then, a little bit magic in our otherwise mundane lives did a whole lot of good. Was he crazy? No. Just a little aloof. Was he an optimist. Not particularly, he knew when to move on and when to stay and fight. He simply knew that in this short but beautiful life that we had been granted, every second counted, and counted more depending on who you were with. And that, that was Samuel Evans.


	2. Chapter 1: Just another day

**_Chapter 1: Just another day_**

"AAAND GOODMORRRRRNING, it's 6am I'm your always loved Mikey and you're listening to my awesome breakfast show. How are you all doing? Up yet? No. Come on it 6a.m and 20 seconds, 21 seconds, 22 seconds..."

Mercedes rolled over slapping her radio off, rubbing her eyes a little. As her life around her began blurring into vision. It was Sunday morning, exactly 5 weeks before Christmas. Yet none of that was as important as the realisation that was just about to hit.

"Holy sh...April!"

Mercedes eyes widened as she swung out of bed, she was going to be late, and her sister would kill her if she was late. Yet this should have been the least of her worries. As not a second later, a perfectly handsome but equally as naked stranger just walked into her bedroom winking at her. And suddenly last night came flooding back. Her best friend and unfortunately the biggest bane of her life Santana Lopez had turned 27 and while normal people partied and smashed their faces out. She did all that plus a whole lot of other crap. Yet why Mercedes was always at the crux of her stuff ups she never understood.

"Who the Hell are you?" Mercedes bellowed at him, and although she was fully clothed, she couldn't help but pull her duvet closer around her.

"Oh I am sorry, I'm Rick. Lovely to meet you, and may I just say what a sweet Angel you are."

Mercedes stared at him in complete disgust, was this guy for real. He had just taken her hand and kissed it, all while stood completely naked. Still.

"Oh Hell no. One you're completely naked in my room, two I don't know you, three you're naked in my room, four, oh hell no, don't try and put your slimey moves on me, five, you're naked in my room and six I can't believe you're still stood here listening to me, what is wrong with you. Get out!" Mercedes yelled, all in one breath extending her arm out towards the door.

"What the Hell is going on Mercy, why are scre...oh Hey, this isn't my room. And there's coffee in the kitchen. Bye."

Santana nonchalantly dismissed the naked guy from Mercedes room.

"What the hell was that Tana?" Mercedes was still furious

"Oh relax babe, it was just Nick, guy I met last night, he must have been looking for the bathroom and came here instead, by the way you were at it I thought a rapist had gotten in or something. I nearly went all lima heights on him."

"Rick"

"What Mercy?" Santana asked, absent-mindedly combing her hands through her hair.

Mercedes just shook her head, closed her eyes and said:

"Never mind, just get the naked guy out of our apartment. And stop these shenanigans at-least until after Christmas when April's gone."

And with that Mercedes pushing Santana out of the way headed straight to the bathroom. If nothing else she was now going to be late to pick her sister up from the airport, for sure.

* * *

At 7.54 am Mercedes and Santana pulled in at the airport.

"You do realise that she will now kill me, so thank you, how does it feel to have your best friend killed and presented to you in a bow for Christmas?"

"Oh relax Mercy, you're so freakin' dramatic, she'll be too busy telling you tales about 'guvnor's and 'chinwags' before you know it"

Mercedes rolled her eyes at her friend as they entered the airport,

"She lives in England, not the 18th century, and you have no idea what Chinwag means do you?"

"It's probably something to do with fixing butt chins, who cares. The Brits just sound cool and so sexy. That is all. Now that's what I need a good old British lad for Christmas!"

"No what you need is to have your head examined."

"Ok grandma don't get you 'knickers in a twist'" Santana added in her best attempt at the British accent. Both she and Mercedes burst out laughing.

But little did Mercedes know that today her life was going to change. More than she could possibly have imagined when she stood just two hours ago in her room yelling at the naked guy.

* * *

"Wait so you're saying he was an 8? Wow" April Mouthed, clearly impressed

"Yup and he had the tightest..."

Before Santana could finish, Mercedes cut across.

"Ok not that I am not liking this talk from the two of you, seriously what are we doing waiting April, there aint no-way I'm allowing my baby to get booked because of you."

"I'm just waiting for a friend, we were on the same flight, actually I met him on the flight, his name is..."

"Yeah I don't care, you can wait I'm going, and hurry!"

Mercedes sprinted out, she was in such a hurry that she didn't even realise that she had bumped into a tall blonde, knocking his passport from his hand.

"Hey" Samuel Evans called back but the petite woman had left before he had even managed to retrieve his passport and look up.

"Sam, hey, over here" April summoned.

"Oh 'hello Love', so this is your sister, have to say you really have the Charlie's angles vibe going"

"Oh no," laughed April, clearly smitten,

"no no, this is my sister's best friend..."

But before she could finish, Santana turned facing Sam, taking his hand in hers and replied

"Santana Lopez, and my do you have the largest mouth I have ever seen on a white boy."

"Enchante" Sam replied smiling.

"SO your sister didn't make it huh, guess you were right about the early starts thing." Sam said looking directly at April.

"Oh no she is here, she's just more concerned about being double parked than about her sister, actually head down with us she'll be delighted to meet you."

"Hey Evans, sometime today would be great!"

Sam turned around to see the source of the noise and there he was his best friend Noah 'puck' pukerman stood in all his glory-mohawk included.

"I would have loved too, but as you can see turns out you're not the only one with impatient loved ones. Well anyway it was lovely to meet you Santana."

"Likewise Trouty" Santana flashed a smile.

"erm, and April it was pleasure to share this long flight with you," Sam retorted in full charm attack taking Aprils hand kissing it.

* * *

"Wait so I got flashed by a naked guy this morning, and you just let 'trouty mouth' kiss your hand, what is wrong with the pair of you" Mercedes moaned. As Santana filled her in on April's new 'friend.'

"Wait you were flashed, by Mr 8?" April asked jerking her head fast to Mercedes.

"Again what is wrong with you?" Mercedes continued.

"His name isn't trouty mouth, and besides that's not even the biggest news here."

April flashed her mischievous grin before rubbing her belly. Looking from Santana to Mercedes.

"Oh come on girls, I'm pregnant. Mercy you're going to be an aunt. Jack and I found out a few weeks ago."

"Wow that is amazing A, come here" Santana enveloped April in her arms.

Mercedes just sat there,

"I didn't even know you were trying"

"Yeah because just before I get it on with my husband I am going to call up my baby sister and tell her to brace herself that she may just become an aunt 9 months from now."

Mercedes didn't say anything; it wasn't that she wasn't happy for April. She was elated, chuffed as Jack would say. But she couldn't help but feel a sting. Was it jealousy? Was she actually jealous of her sister? Surely not, hadn't she been there 3 years ago when April married in London, or 5 years ago when they met Jack and yes Mercedes loved him as a brother. So then what was it? She couldn't be sure, but something inside of her felt very heavy. And unfortunately for her it was showing on her face. Just like it always did. Both Santana and April turned to look at her:

"Mercy what's wrong, aren't you happy for me?" April asked, clearly stunned.

Mercedes rapidly shook her head getting up out of her seat she went over to April and hugged her. kissing her on her cheek she added:

"I'm just...speechless. I'm going to be an Aunt!"

It was true she was happy and the thought of a baby niece or nephew delighted her, but again as April kissed her back she felt that awful tug again in the pit of her stomach.

"So I guess we need champagne then with these pancakes, well none for you missus, I'll have your share" Santana retorted as she flagged down a waiter.

* * *

***I Hope you are enjoying it so far, reviews are welcome* **


	3. Chapter 2: Sam I am

**_Chapter 2: Sam I Am and I don't like green eggs and ham_**

"Gimme a break, so tell us really, what are the chicks like?"

Sam had spent the whole day napping, trying to wear off any residual jet lag before starting his new job tomorrow, but Puck would have it no other way and somehow had successfully managed to drag Sam out for the night.

"Yeah spill Evans, the good, the bad and the ugly" Mike added taking a swig from his beer. Humouring Puck.

"Guys, a gentlemen never kisses and tells" Sam responded smiling widely.

"Seriously man you have a warped sense of humour." Puck responded disgusted at Sam's lack interest.

"So you all prepared for work tomorrow?" Mike asked laughing.

"yeah kinda, not much else I can do really, well apart from staying awake. I'm just going to let my photo's do all the talking." Sam replied whilst stifling back a yawn.

"But you're in alright; you've had your interview?"

"Yeah. To be honest this week is really just like probation they'll probably send me out and pair me up see how I fit into the dynamics of work. Shouldn't be too hard right?"

"No not when you have girls falling at your feet, like 10 O'clock" Puck snickered.

"She's hot, and heads up here she comes. Swags on Evans."

Sam had had barely any time to turn and look at his 10 O'clock when he heard a familiar voice and more cringe-worthily a new nickname that he hadn't assented.

"Trouty!"

The last person Sam had expected to run into was Santana. Or Satan as he preferred.

"Wait so she's that April chicks, sister?" Puck asked

"No her sister's best friend." Sam responded.

"She does kind of have a point though; your lips are oddly sha..." Sam had punched Mike in the stomach before he could finish.

"Hey, don't blame me for your genetics!" Mike laughed.

* * *

"Wait Sam? The same Sam from this morning?" April inquired, as Santana came marching into the kitchen.

"Yeah that one. Trouty, can't forget those lips in a hurry!"

"He was actually really sweet to me you know, I was really anxious about this flight and I was throwing up and urgh it was just horrible and he kept me laughing all the way through, one impression after the next. I tell you something, maybe it's these crazy hormones but man If I wasn't married..." April snapped her fingers.

"Just like that, White boy wouldn't even know what hit him."

"And on that note, I'm off to bed. Night ladies." Mercedes got up, placing her empty mug in the sink.

"Oh come on GrannyPants, stay up it's not even past your bed time yet" Santana mocked, throwing her boots off and curling up on the chair.

"Well Someone was rudely awakened this morning by someone's dirty secret from last night. And someone decided to take an early flight disrupting my much appreciated weekend. So all in all GOODNIGHT ladies."

And with that Mercedes left. It was only once she closed the door that she finally managed to do what she had been holding in all day. The first tear easily burst through her shut lids, splashing down her face. The next thing she knew she was quietly sobbing holding her parents picture. Oh how she missed them. Mercedes had been seventeen when she lost both her parents, in a car accident. She was in Chemistry when Miss Pillsbury- the guidance councillor had knocked on the door and asked her step out.

How do you tell people the news that changes their life forever? How? Miss Pillsbury had gone with the 'please sit down,' and the arm around her while offering her tissues. But Mercedes hadn't cried. Not then anyway, nor at the funeral. But every night for a year after. Until eventually one day she couldn't cry anymore. Her parents weren't the only thing that she lost that day, she had also given up the one thing that made her day better, that made her feel alive. Her singing. The last song she would ever sing was 'Amazing grace' at their funeral, the same song that had played during their wedding.

Since then, it didn't matter how many weddings came and went she never sang. And today her sister had innocently placed the final nail in the coffin, the final nail showing Mercedes that April was moving on with her life. While she remained stagnated. In these ten years April had broken out in the fashion business, lived her dream of moving to London, found her dream man, married him and was now having his baby. Forming a family. All without Mercedes. And what did Mercedes have to show?

It's funny death does that to people it either spurs them on like April, or it leaves a giant gaping hole in your life, like Mercedes.

* * *

"Rise and shine beautiful, Rise and shine beautiful, Rise and Shine beaut..."

Sam rolled over, rubbing his eyes, confused at what the sound was until he realised, that he was listening to his own voice-set as his alarm on his phone. Chuckling to himself he checked the time; 7.24a.m before flopping back in bed.

Only a second later to spring back up;

"Oh shit!"

"Evans clothes man I'm trying to eat my breakfast here!" Puck yelled as Sam sprinted into the room.

"what I'm wearing boxers, I was supposed to unpack last night, but someone decided on a boys night out instead."

Sam called back whilst rummaging through his suitcase looking for a decent shirt to go with his not-so-casual casual jeans.

"You're driving me!" Sam warned Puck as he ran back to the bathroom.

* * *

To say their first meeting was but strange is perhaps an understatement. If you ask me it was just like in the movies. When the guy meets the girl for the first time. And how his heart skips a beat, while the girl can't help but dream of him that night. That stranger who has taken over her mind. Well yeah, no. That didn't happen. Sorry. None of that happened. But that's not to say that nothing happened.

* * *

"Seriously this place should come with a map, or signs, or some freaking arrow pointing me in the direction of where I can take a leak."

For the past 10 minutes Sam had been circling the building, now on every day terms that wouldn't seem like such a big thing right, what with all the floors and the various corridors. Nope. This was a two floor building. With one small kitchen, a back conservatory for smokers and apparently toilets. Which Sam could not seem to locate. The magazine he worked for (or rather he hoped he would be working for) was a modest read. A mish-mash have you of life and style encompassing everything from fashion, food to furniture. And everything in between. Yet despite this cutesy quaintness, with a bladder full, Sam was-for a turn the other cheek guy-slowly becoming disgruntled. That is until he finally found what he was looking for.

"Aaah finally"

Sam barged in, and yet even though he had spent 10 minutes looking for the toilets had he just spared an extra one he would have realised his mistake and have averted the torturing embarrassment.

As Sam relieved himself he realised he wasn't alone, he turned to his left noticing a pretty petite woman, who was mid applying lipgloss.

"Hey"

As soon as Sam had said it, his face reddened. What was going on, why was there a woman in the guy's toilets but more importantly why did she look so horrified.

"What are you doing...no wait don't answer that."

Mercedes had no idea. Who was this mad blonde.

'Look anywhere but there Mercy,' Mercedes thought to herself

'anywhere but there. Oh God how long does it take for him to pee.'

That minute lasted a century. And that is without any hyperbole.

"Erm I'm, well you know. But what are you doing here?"

"Erm this is the female toilets, I'm a female. So by Logic I should be here" Mercedes retorted, all the time avoiding his gaze.

"Then why is there a urinal here?" He asked, completely casually.

That threw Mercedes off, not the fact that a guy was peeing literally feet from her but that, that he acted like she was doing something wrong.

"Yeah that is not a urinal."

* * *

"Aah Mercedes please take a seat, I'd like to introduce you to our new photographer, Mr Evans, he'll be working alongside you on your winter project."

Their boss, Claire, who over the years had come to be one of Mercedes friends, introduced Mercedes to one man she knew she couldn't forget in a hurry.

"Actually we've already met" Mercedes began before she was interrupted by Sam

"Intimately" Sam nodded smirking.

"Excuse me," Mercedes asked looking to her right towards what she could only assume was a crazy person.

"Hi, I'm Samuel Evans, please call me Sam, Sam I am. I don't like green eggs and ham. Nice to meet you" Sam extended his hand out to her.

Mercedes was still registering whether she liked or despised the man in front of her and for someone who was quick judge of character this Samuel was proving quite hard to place.

"Hello _Samuel_ I'm Mercedes, and likewise." She took his hand and shaking it firmly not once breaking eye contact.

Firm handshake and he was sure he dedicated some sarcasm there too. Sam that instant knew there was something about this Mercedes. Apart from the fact that he had made a complete fool of himself in front of her. There was something there. As if she had her guard up. The fact that she was beautiful didn't help either.

'Whatever you do Sammy don't fall in love with her.' Sam thought to himself still looking at Mercedes.

'Whatever you do.'

* * *

*** Ok so first of all, a huge thank you for the positive response. It is much appreciated. Second; (and probably what you are more interested in) I've decided to update more often. I'm not one to do long series, and so I'm hoping to finish this weekly, preferably around Christmas as it ties in with the whole theme. So bear with me and hopefully you will enjoy what is in store for our beloved Mercy and Sammy. Third: I don't own Glee or it's characters and finally as always ENJOY***


	4. Chapter 3: And so it begins

***Firstly; I am genuinely overwhelmed by the wonderful response. Thank you! I hope you continue enjoying this Fic. Second: now that we have all survived the Mayan Apocalypse, consider this an early Christmas present from me to you-Please ENJOY. Third: I don't own Glee or any other Movie/Character mentioned in the following Chapter.* **

**_Chapter 3: and so it begins _**

"He did what?!"

Santana spat out the coffee she was drinking, spraying Mercedes along the way while April burst out laughing.

"Oh thank you..." Mercedes retorted cleaning herself up.

"What a complete moron."

Santana was still gaping mouth open

"This happened for realz you're not just making bull up are you Mercy?"

Santana confirmed still hung up on Sam's idiocy.

"Yeah I just concocted the whole story up in my head because I had nothing else to do and I secretly enjoy the sensation of your half swallowed coffee on my face."

"No way Mercy. And now you have to work with him, but he was completely cool like it hadn't happened. Man the guys got balls. Well literally you would know Mercy. I'm speaking metaphorically."

"Shut up April. Moving the subject on now how was your day?"

While April told Mercedes all about bumping into an old high school friend, and how Jack would be here for Christmas, Mercedes mind kept shifting back to Sam. She had no idea why, but there was his stupid face, that stupid grin and most stupid of all; that glint in his eye when Mercedes had called him Samuel. She was not deliberately being rude, but come on, she had only just met the guy and of course in the most unfortunate of incidents, she wasn't going to roll on nickname basis with him already. If ever in fact. But why was she still thinking of him?

Ok so he was cute. She wouldn't deny it. She wasn't blind and yeah if blondes were her type then he'd be ok, she guessed. But that wasn't it she had seen many good looking guys before yet none of them haunted her thoughts as much this one idiot had managed to in a single meeting.

* * *

"So that's how you start your first day of work? Flashing your colleague? Sam I thought you visited England, home of the prudes?"

"Hilarious Mike, I didn't deliberately set out to flash her, but I have to admit it is pretty funny. You should have seen her face."

Sam had done a lot of silly things in his life as his young sibling often told him. In fact that is why he was often called 'klutz' but this by far topped the lot. Yet it wasn't his mishap that seemed to stick in his mind. But Mercedes. The same woman he had both horrified and then later impressed with his photo's. There was definitely something about her. Yes she was pretty in fact the old romantic fool that he was; she reminded him much of the classical beauties but that wasn't it. There was something else. The defiance in her voice when she had said 'Samuel,' something, he wasn't sure what yet. But Mercedes had left an impact. How great? Sam had no idea at this point.

* * *

The first week at work had been eventful. There was probably a whole thesaurus full of words which could describe it better but Sam was going to go with eventful. In just four days he had learnt an awful lot about his colleagues. Mark for instance, hated his job but the fact that he was secretly in love with Mia, meant that he was always more than willing to do paperwork. Jazmine the fashion editor had a soft spot for animals which originated because of her unaccomplished childhood dream of being a vet and Claire liked to be everyone's friend but only if you got your work done, unless of course you charmed her. Which only two types of people were capable of here: young men and Mercedes.

And Mercedes. She was the hardest to pin down. Unlike the others she didn't wear her heart on her sleeve. Heck Sam even wondered on occasion if she wore her heart in her hearts place or was it locked away somewhere. It wasn't that she was rude or hostile. If anything Sam was increasingly amazed by her wit and sincerity. It never failed to impress. But one thing that struck out the most was her face. It could be read like a book. When she liked something it was there, when she loved something it was there and when she hated something, it was there too. For someone who liked to be quite guarded Sam was slightly confused as to why she then was an open book when it came to her expressions.

Of course she did have her quirks. Like her 10.30 morning coffee had be piping hot with a dash of cream, she loved folding the corner of the page of the book she was reading, she liked everything to be punctual and so never emailed before 9am or after 6pm. But the most outstanding of all that Sam found quietly amusing was how she blushed when anyone complimented her on her physical appearance. Sam knew this as he had experienced it first-hand. Monday afternoon, when he saw her wear her glasses, to read the article that lay before her.

"Sexy glasses, I like the whole cool nerd thing you have going"

He had noticed the visible colour rise in her cheeks, yet Mercedes not once lifted her gaze nor did she flinch. There was no outward sign of registering what Sam had said well except for her cheeks colouring.

"Gee thank you and now I shall sleep easy at night knowing I have your approval on my choice of specs."

* * *

What was it like working alongside Sam? Now that, Mercy thought, was a million dollar question. She still hadn't quite pinned him down. What was his story? Mercedes hadn't quite worked it out yet. But she had come to know a lot of small things about him-odd things like how he chewed on pens when deep in thought, that he had an assortment of chapsticks-which he was proud of and that he hated working past 6pm something she had witnessed first-hand on Tuesday, when Claire insisted on a complete layout change. Mercedes had been annoyed too, mainly because she was aware April was cooking her mouth-watering chicken terrine. (The only recipe from their mother's cookbook that Mercy had not yet perfected.)

Yet Sam's frustration was the most interesting, especially Mercy thought for a guy who had only been working for a grand total of two days. He had sighed deeply, not realising that she had been watching him, and ran his fingers through his hair. A feat she noticed he did a lot.

Yet it was the reason why he had been so frustrated that had Mercedes internally laughing. She had heard him make a call to who she presumed must have been his flatmate:

"Yeah at 6.30, it's a double feature, record it...stop laughing, just do it man. Seriously you have no idea what you're missing. Miss congeniality is the best damn movie of all time. Sandy can do no wrong! Puck just do it!"

* * *

"Ok so I know we all want to get home, so let's make this short and snappy-the sweet part you can decide later, when I'm not around. Ok so I've decided since it is Christmas to include another key features page, which means that instead of our usual main piece there will be two this year. That means Leona I'm going to need you to cut your word count down by 2000 words..."

The room was still, aside from Leona who looked positively hurt (Mercedes couldn't help but empathise; she knew Leona had been working hard on her Winter Tales feature for a while.) Yet it was Sam who, with barely even knowing Leona, comforted her:

"I think _your _idea Leona was wonderful, from an historic perspective it tied in the old with the new while allowing for the cosy, familial feel that we all crave this time of year away from our families. I mean I've told my mom that 'all I want for Christmas'...is mince pies"

There was laughter in the room, and Mercedes had to admit he did seem like a guy who could sing.

Sam smiled encouragingly at Leona whilst maintaining perfect professionalism towards Claire.

"But of course I'm just the newbie what do I know, right Claire?"

Mercedes was sure she had seen him wink, boy he was charming. Mercy knew she had pull with Claire, but that was after years of hard work and because well quite honestly Mercedes was good at what she did and Claire appreciated that with no end. But boy Sam had already had Claire eating out of the palm of his hand, and all with just his smile. Cute smile. Even Mercy had to give him that.

"Thank you Sam, yes the piece was good Leona but I'm just feeling that we should have something more this time. So guys seriously ideas and now."

* * *

'This is your time Mercy go for it'

Mercedes thought to herself. She had been working on something or rather accumulating research for an idea that she had wanted to run past Claire for a long time but for some reason she had never presented it to her-yet. She wasn't really sure why. Mercedes had never been a shy person nor did she lack confidence. She guessed it was probably because the idea was close to her heart. It was personal.

'Yes tell her now, it will work, you've done all the research Mercy, and honestly this is as good a time as any'

Mercedes begun shuffling in her seat as she heard Mark finish up his pitch of 'Wonderland,' she could tell from the way Claire was tapping her fingers she hated it.

"How about mini features on people, real people and their true stories, I mean let's face it unless you have food, shelter and money, Christmas is really depressing, so how about we show our readers, loyal and otherwise that even in our darkest times not all is lost there are people out there who have fought through harder times."

Mercedes kept her eye contact with Claire but the longer the silence prevailed the more she felt the sinking feeling.

'She hates it, great Mercy.'

"That's great but... it's _depressing_"

Mercedes looked down, it was a long shot but at least she had got it out there, and if nothing else she was at-least now sure that this magazine wasn't the best place for her story.

* * *

To say Sam was taken aback is perhaps wrong. The more he watched Mercedes and thought about it the more he realised that in fact this seemed exactly like an idea a girl like Mercedes would suggest. Naturally it had struck a chord with him. His family had been through more than their fair share of pain. One of the many reasons why Sam did enjoy the rather more silly things in life. He knew more than anyone one day you would be laughing, singing playing baseball with your friends and the next you return home to find your mother quietly sobbing holding your siblings, telling you to pack because now they had nothing. Not even a shelter.

But more than that, he saw the way Mercedes spoke and that caused something within him to stir. It was obvious that she had been psyching herself to say it and when she delivered her pitch it was confident. But more than that it was the way Mercedes responded to the rejection that rose Sam's respect for her. It was as though Mercedes had quietly accepted that her idea was greater than this magazine and rather than scoffing at what idea may eventually win Claire's approval, she was ready to embrace it knowing exactly where she stood, and instead of that throwing her off base it gave her some kind of confirmation. This, quiet acceptance rather than defeat, Sam found more than just respectful. In fact it was admirable.

"So it's decided; all time romantic movies."

There was murmuring of agreement among the room.

"Great, ok I know you're all busy with the various pieces you need to put together, which is why I would like you, Mercedes to take charge of this."

Mercy nodded taking the ideas that Mia had scribbled on a piece of paper from her and placing them in her folder.

"And Sam, you've impressed me much with your travel photography how about we take you out of our comfort zone ey? I'd like you to assist Mercedes."

Mercy turned to look at Sam and though he was nodding she was sure she could sense a twinkle in his eye, as if he was secretly elated at working on this project.

"You guys are already working on Mercedes winter feature so there should be no time management issues, ok well that's wrap guys. See you tomorrow."

* * *

"Romantic movies? That is the project she is testing you on? Seriously" Mike raised an eyebrow,

"Yes really, she wants to take me out of my comfort zone."

Sam added straight faced.

"I repeat, _out _of _your_ comfort zone." Mike was still flabbergasted.

"What's up guys?"

Puck had just returned from work when he noticed the disgust on Mike's face.

"Mike you look like someone just told you, you suck at dance. All true by the way"

Puck added nodding his head in agreement.

Mike glared at him:

"Haha hilarious Puck, been working on that joke all day have you?"

Puck narrowed his eyes at Mike before smiling widely,

"Seriously what's up?"

"Sam's boss just handed Sam his big assignment; it's out of his comfort zone, apparently..._all time amazing romantic movies."_

Puck who had just taken a swig of orange juice from the carton, choked on it a little.

"Romantic movies? Sam? Our Sam. The Sam who calls me up to tell me to record Miss Congeniality even though he has the box set."

Puck was now shaking his head in disbelief.

"Guys I'm still in the room" Sam added, while Mike and Puck continued to ignore him.

"Crazy" Puck yelled.

"absolutely 'bonkers' " Mike added.

They both turned to stare at Sam who while smiling like a complete idiot settled himself on the sofa to watch Sandra Bullock.

* * *

"Finally, now there is no excuse for never having seen Love Actually."

April had practically squealed when Mercy filled her in on her new assignment.

"Yeah, see that's what I'm afraid of, I mean how am _I_ supposed to write a brilliant feature on romantic movies when I can't even sit through one film let alone a whole bunch of mushy crap."

Mercy knew that Claire was in effect giving Mercedes a chance to shine, partly because she hadn't gone with her idea, and partially because out of all her employees she trusted Mercy to turn in work on time and handle pressure like no other. But secretly- more than that it was to test Mercedes. If she cracked this then Mercy was certain a promotion was on her way. With Leona leaving soon, it was even clearer Claire was scouting for a replacement and what better than someone she already trusted and liked?

But how was Mercedes supposed to do this when she was as about romantic as a plank of wood.

"I'm sure you'll find a way, you're literally the best writer ever, you'll find a way"

April said putting her arm round Mercedes.

"Thanks April but you're my sister you kind of have to say that, like I do when you produce a hideous dress."

Mercedes had looked directly at April before quickly exiting the room

"No I mean it you are, you re...wait what did you just say?!"

April threw a cushion in Mercedes direction but she had already left the room.

* * *

***I hope you ENJOY it***


	5. Chapter 4: Trouty?

**__*****Once again, thank you for your response. I'm delighted at the positive feedback. As ever I don't own Glee or it's characters or anything other fictional and or otherwise comic/book/movie character mentioned in this chapter. But above all as always ENJOY***

* * *

**_Chapter 4: Trouty?_**

As part of her normal winter feature Mercedes was covering the 'do's and don'ts of when in New York.' So far she had ticked off the list, Broadway, Breakfast at Tiffany's, Times Square, Fifth Ave-all ironically things that didn't rank high on her personal list. All she lacked now were 'normal' things that the common Carol or average Andrew would wish to try out. Since it was winter Mercedes thought what better place to start than Central Park's ice rink. Her only issue was that, work had been so demanding, what with the added platter of her romantic features item she hadn't had the chance to visit it yet. A factor that Santana wasn't letting go of:

"Jeez, Mercy it's our yearly thing, how can you not get time off work?"

"Yeah Mercy, Tana has a point, ever since I've been here, you've just been so busy at work, I barely even see you." April pouted,

"Yeah grand total of three days that you've been here."

Mercedes responded sarcastically while cleaning the kitchen.

"Anyone would think you don't want me here"

April was on the verge of tears.

"Oh no April, Mercy is just being her normal self, ignore her."

Santana glared at Mercedes while approaching April. Mercedes watched on confused at the sight in front of her, as April began sobbing in Santana's arms.

It was only when Santana mouthed;

"Hormones" that Mercedes understood.

Walking around towards April, Mercedes placed her arms around her;

"I'm sorry, you know what work's like, come on you're on a working vacation too..."

Santana shook her head violently at Mercedes;

"...But that's no excuse, you girls are right, so how about, I ditch work Friday, and we go ice skating, and shopping and have lunch and movies and whatever else you girls want?"

Santana smiled, while April looked up at Mercedes

"Really?"

"Yes really, no exceptions."

Mercedes confirmed smiling widely at April.

In reality Mercedes had accumulated many of her 'sick' days so that in reality she wouldn't be ditching-but banking in on her reserved right. But this wasn't something she was going to voluntarily share with either of them.

"I promise"

Mercedes beamed, and then as if by magic just like that, April snapped out of it, brushing Mercedes aside she switched on the TV while adding;

"Good, I need to do some market research on the latest trends anyway. This will be a good chance for me, before Christmas. Besides I still need to buy Jack something. Before he arrives obviously!"

Mercedes couldn't' believe what she was hearing. April was only a few weeks gone and her hormones were already providing her with a split personality she shuddered to think what the next few months had in store.

"I just have one question."

"What's that Mercy?"

April asked not really paying attention to Mercedes

"How are you, planning on skating?"

* * *

Sam had been stood there for a couple of minutes leaning against the door frame, just watching Mercedes work. She always had that determined expression on her face and she would always push her glasses further up when slightly annoyed. But apparently today purely going off the way she was typing she seriously had it in for 'backspace' key. It was then while Sam was observing her, smiling to himself, that he noticed Mercedes was working faster than usual.

Admittedly she was a hard worker-probably the hardest he'd ever come across and did typically-from the brief time he got to know her-speedily get through all her work. Well she had to if she was going to have a punctuality rule, but Thursday she seemed to be working faster than usual, as if she had a looming deadline.

"Woah speedy Gonzales, I swear I just saw smoke coming from your keyboard."

Mercedes who had been so immersed in typing up her article, had barely noticed Sam enter her office let alone that he came bearing her morning coffee.

"Thank you"

Mercedes had outreached for her coffee, but when Sam didn't hand it over she looked back up opening and closing her hand, waiting for him to pass it to her;

"Oh sorry, I just worry what the side effects of this are, I swear you're turning into the Flash."

"Yeah I should've known you were a DC guy" Mercedes scoffed at him.

"Woah hang on, you're not going there, are you?" Sam responded eyes widening.

"Yup, a DC boy, through and through: a little slow but generally confused."

Mercedes had partially winked when she said that and immediately regretted it when she realised Sam had noticed.

"Oh no, don't tell me you're a Marvel girl? Really? And here I was thinking you were cool." Sam was now shaking his head, as though he was deeply disappointed.

"Really Evans, you want to go there?"

Mercedes had sat back in her chair a little before reaching across her table to flaunt her 'Storm' mug. While Sam shook his head in disbelief.

He watched her closely, as she placed the mug back on the desk, debating whether to pursue this further. And though his heart told him to fight his corner as did his DC pride, unfortunately he had a lot to get through, especially if he was planning on ditching tomorrow- well not technically ditching. It was after all still his first week of work. He just wanted to get out and see New York and do what he loved: taking pictures. It was just a bonus that he could pass it off as work and an even bigger bonus that he was paid for it.

Sam edged forward bending to Mercedes level, so there was barely any space between them. He handed Mercedes her coffee.

Mercedes who was suddenly very aware of the lack of distance between their faces couldn't help but inhale his scent. She mentally kicked herself as she knew he could tell she liked it. Taking her coffee, she turned to face her computer. While Sam headed towards the door, before stopping short and adding;

"You know I did always have a thing for Storm."

* * *

Sam had travelled a lot in his life, ever since he finished school, having taken a gap year the first thing he did was travel across America, and though his heart will always belong to his hometown Nashville, New York ranked pretty high up. There was something about the Big Apple that made him feel alive. Although he was now 27, internally he still felt like a child, there was an eternal youth about the city that had everyone hooked. Every someone here was a no-one and every no-one a someone. Whether you were completely alone, in love, amongst family or friends, this was the place to be.

And that's the reason why it didn't matter how many times Sam had snapped the Statue of Liberty or the Empire State Building, walked around the New York botanical Gardens or even sat snapping away in an authentic 'deli'-every time he took a picture he saw something new. Every time. He felt something new. Each image had its own story to tell, each different to the last.

The bitter cold of November was now kicking in as Christmas edged nearer. People bustled around busier than usual buying presents, visiting friends, singing. Everything. So what better place could Sam have been in Friday afternoon, than Central Park?

He snapped pictures of loved up couples, families with excited children, birds fleeing the bitter chill, ornate trees swaying majestically and people skating-or rather failing at skating. Each person carrying their own story, which Sam, for a brief moment while he snapped their picture was a part of.

* * *

"Again?"

Mercedes practically moaned this time; she was a snap away from stamping her feet childishly.

"Yes again, I'm pregnant, it's what we do." April responded, as she headed into the nearest cafe, to use their restroom.

"We can't just go in and use the facilities..."

Mercedes was interrupted, by April picking up the nearest item-a packet of shortbread and slamming them in Mercedes hand.

"Fine pay for these. Go."

Mercedes had scoffed, while Santana laid down their shopping on nearby chairs, collapsing into an empty one herself.

"No Tana, get up we're not stopping."

"But Mercy I'm tired and starving, for a pregnant woman April barely eats and sure as hell walks fast."

Mercedes gave in, if anything she was sympathetic with Santana, April had had them running up and down the high street scouting for the latest fashion trends and soon to be crazy fads, it wasn't nearly as appealing as that would initially sound.

"Fine, what do you want I'll order?"

Mercedes had placed her order and as turned to make her way back to the nearby Santana, she heard an all too familiar voice:

"Mercedes?"

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Both Mercedes and Sam said in unison before grinning.

"Ah so this is why you were being super speedy yesterday, skiving Storm are we?"

Sam slightly nudged Mercedes when he said that. Mercedes felt something when he touched her but she brushed it off, just like she did the fact that he had called her Storm.

"And I take it you're working are you?"

Mercedes answered mocking him as she pointed to the Danish in his hand.

"Touche" Sam laughed.

"Hey Mercy, food. Now. Starving."

Mercedes turned around to see Santana motioning her to towards the table, Sam tilted his head slightly to look over too, before his eyes widened when he saw Santana.

Mercedes noticed Santana smile widely like a Cheshire cat before yelling;

"Trouty"

Mercedes snapped her head back towards Sam, and then Santana and back at Sam before she added in disbelief:

"You're Trouty Mouth?"

Sam who had been stood rooted on the spot cringing, felt a lump form in his throat hearing Mercedes call him Trouty for some reason it sounded worse coming from her. But before he could respond, April emerged:

"Sam, what a pleasant surprise, what are you doing here?"

Sam without thinking responded;

"Swimming."

Mercedes who was still reeling from the fact that April's Trouty turned out to be no other than her Sam, chuckled a little at Sam's response before hearing April;

"SO you've met Mercy, my sister, the 'Oh-Hell-to-the-No-to-Mornings-sister."

She mockingly responded whilst nudging Sam, who smiled back widely.

"Wait, what?" Mercedes started, but was ignored as April continued;

"So you guys know each other?" before folding her arms.

"Yeah we work together, I started there this week."

Sam had only just managed to finish what he was saying before he noticed both Santana and April look at Mercedes then to Sam back at Mercedes then at each other before their eyes popped as if they were sharing some inside joke.

Mercedes was praying by this point that whatever happened, that Santana wouldn't reveal that Mercy had told them about them all about her and Sam's first meeting. Especially not now when she had to work with the guy on two projects. Mercedes prayers were answered soon enough, as luck would have it, Sam's phone rang.

"Excuse me ladies, I have to take this."

Sam excused himself, while Mercedes and April turned towards Santana, April quickly seated herself beside Santana and the two began frantically whispering or rather gossiping.

Mercedes who had sat across from them, decided to zone them out, knowing exactly what they were gossiping about, Sam had his back towards them and from the way Santana kept shooting him glances, Mercy could only imagine the kind of terminology her best friend was coming out with.

After what seemed like a cringe-worthy lifetime Sam, finally finished his call and made his way over to them.

"Sam please join us" April told him gesturing towards the empty chair next to her.

"As much as I would love to, I'm afraid I have to go. But y'all have fun and I shall see you Monday Mercy."

And with that, Sam turned to leave.

"Mercy" April said to Santana while impersonating Sam

"Y'all" Santana mocked back.

"Man he has it bad for you."

Santana nonchalantly added, before taking a huge bite of her Tuna roll, while April began filling Santana in on why sparkling earmuffs teamed up with a 'snood' were going to the next big thing.

Mercedes wasn't paying attention to them- had she then Santana's remark would not have gone unregistered. Mercedes was still hung up on the fact that Sam turned out to be 'Trouty' the same guy that had befriended April. The same guy she would have met on the airport. The same guy who had been rather charming and-admittedly lovely to her sister. The same guy that Santana had bumped into at a bar Sunday evening. Sam was Trouty, or rather Trouty was Sam.

Personally she had no idea what Santana was on about, if anything Sam's lips were rather attractive. As Mercedes always held, it's better to have a lot to kiss than nothing at all. But there was no-way she was going to say any of that out loud, she was aware of how crazy her best-friend and sister were. Even more aware of how they would respond.

Besides more importantly what was wrong with Mercedes why was she even thinking of Sam's lips?


	6. Chapter 5: Let's go Home

***Hello, I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas, whether you celebrated it or not! :) As always Thank you for the feedback. I sincerely hope you are enjoying it so far. Again as ever I don't own Glee or it's characters nor any other Movie/book/Comic character or story mentioned here but above all ENJOY***

* * *

**_Chapter 5: Let's go home._**

"So you work with Satan's sister?" Mike questioned;

"No Satan's best-friend, I think they live together."

"Who's Satan?" Puck asked.

"Seriously do you ever pay any attention to what I say?" Sam turned to Puck shaking his head.

"Not really I'm always distracted thinking about how many balls you can fit in your mouth."

Puck and Mike paused the game as they burst into a raucous laughter while Sam just sat there.

"Well aren't you two just a comedy duo."

Sam placed down the Xbox controller getting up to get a drink from the fridge.

"Seriously though who is Satan and why?" Puck called out as he and Mike resumed the paused action.

"10 O'clock Hottie, last Sunday, she calls Sam; Trouty" Mike informed Puck, while Sam returned with three beers.

"She's Satan? And why have we never thought of that before Mike?" Puck asked genuinely concerned.

Mike stifled back a laugh. While Puck added;

"It makes so much sense: Trouty, duh." And with that he playfully slapped his own forehead.

"So what's the problem anyway?" Mike asked Sam taking a swig from his can.

"No problem, it's just a small world. I befriend someone on a plane, that same night one of her friend's bumps into me in a bar and then the next day I end up working alongside her sister. It's just bizarre."

"Fishy, more like."

Puck was clearly still hung up on the fish jokes. Sam decided to ignore him as he turned to listen to Mike.

"Yeah. It is weird..."

"you know what? Someone should make a film on it. And Sandra Bullock could play the lead. Well female lead, unless Sammy you have a thing for Sandy in drag?"

Puck had spat out the beer he had been drinking all down his front just before he felt a cushion hit him in the face.

"Hey." Puck called out, cleaning himself up

"Mike said it!"

Sam now threw another cushion at Mike.

"Oi." Mike hadn't anticipated it; as he was still busy laughing at Puck.

Sam pointed to Puck:

"That was for the fish jokes."

Before turning to Mike and finishing;

"And that was from Sandra, oh and she would pull off drag like no other."

And with that Sam fled to his room, before he gave a chance for his best friends to retaliate.

* * *

Sam had found the whole situation weird, not the odd strange kind of weird. But, rather confusingly, the good kind. For some reason he wasn't quite sure why but it felt like fate. Like somehow he was fated to meet April and that she would then turn out to be Mercedes sister, who would be working at his new job and who he would then end up working alongside on not one but two projects. Not to mention the project that would determine whether Sam had earned his place at the magazine. Besides surely it couldn't have been that much of a coincidence that Santana also happened to be someone close to Mercedes. In fact her best friend. And that he had happened to run into her twice that day, could it? Was the universe trying to tell Sam something, in its roundabout way?

None of Sam's questions had an answer but more peculiarly they all seemed to surround one person:

'Mercedes'

And that was the last thing Sam thought of before he fell asleep.

* * *

Over the weekend Mercedes had gotten through a lot-errands, work, sister time, buying of presents, shopping and even her much neglected me time-which mostly consisted of Trashy TV but most personally of all; time to reflect on her life. Mercedes often flicked through pictures of her parents, watched their old wedding video, and any other home videos; just to hear their voice again. To hear her mom call out 'Mercy over here' or to hear her dad proudly announce 'That's my babygirl.'

She had avoided it a long time, but over the years, instead of hurting, recollecting her old memories was actually soothing and after a long week at work or generally this time of year when suddenly everyone felt homesick it felt good to be able to feel like her parents were still around.

It was actually Sunday evening while April was watching 'Love actually'-for the 87th time-a feat that amazed Mercy to end, while Mercedes was scrolling through the photo's Sam had sent her for her winter feature that the next thing April said took her by surprise;

"How about we visit Mom and Dad next week?"

Mercedes turned to look at April who had now turned the TV off and was directly looking at Mercy, her face-as always unlike Mercy's hard to read.

"You want to?" Mercy asked tentatively.

"Yeah of course, I want them to know that they're going to be grandparents."

April was barely louder than a whisper, and although her face remained unreadable, Mercy knew April was holding something back.

"I mean I would have told them by now if they were still here, Mom would have fussed and knowing Dad he'd be praying for a boy by now, someone to pass on his Football antics too..."

Mercy noted April was smiling imagining how their parents would have reacted to the news. This made Mercy smile too, she could actually picture it and April was right, that is exactly what they would have done.

"...do you remember dad always used to say in a house of girls he'll never ever get his way, and you used to go running up to him saying..."

"Daddy don't be upset, I'll be a boy; Pink is yucky, dresses are ugly and Football rules."

Mercedes finished what April was going to say.

"He used to light up hearing you say that."

Mercedes was well aware, she had been daddy's girl after all and even though she never turned out to be a complete tomboy she would still today at every Super-bowl decorate her home accordingly knowing that her father would be looking down at her and smiling with that same proud glint in his eye.

"So what do you rec? Shall we?"

April was hesitant and Mercy knew why. Soon after Mercy had finished school, she left Ohio, to come to New York where she enrolled at NYU. Like she had always planned. And even through for the first few years, their extended family invited them over for thanksgiving and Christmas over the years that had dwindled away, to the point now that, Mercy and April didn't even know what any of the members in their family were up to. Were her cousins married? Mothers? Fathers? Successful? Somewhere in New York? They just didn't know.

But despite the distance Mercy didn't even need to think twice, and she knew that her response was written all over her face as before she had even said it, April was hugging her tightly muffling into her ear;

"Next Sunday, let's go home Mercy."

Mercedes whispered back;

"Yes let's."


	7. Chapter 6: You've not seen what?

**__*****Hello, I hope you are all well. Once again thank you for reading. I love the feedback, it is really delightful. As ever I don't own Glee or it's characters, or any other character from any other movie/book/comic mentioned in this chapter. But more than that, please ENJOY!***

* * *

**_Chapter 6: You've not seen what?_**

Sam's first week had been eventful, but that was not a patch on his next and this he had no idea about when on Monday morning he strolled into work-early mind you, and noticed a post-it at his desk:

_'Come and see me, soon as you get in._

_M.'_

Sam chuckled to himself when he read the note; but without waiting any longer, aiming to please and (he wasn't sure why) but impress as well, Sam looked at his watch 8.57a.m and sprinted straight for Mercedes office.

* * *

"Bond. James Bond. At your service Ma'am"

Sam had actually bowed once he said that, looking up then to notice Mercedes who had frozen in the spot, with one arm stretched up against the bookshelf, her back towards the door, where Sam stood while she had craned her neck to see who had just entered. Yet it was the expression on her face that was priceless. Sam couldn't help but laugh, while Mercy remained rooted on the spot, while adding clearly confused;

"Huh?"

Sam who realised that Mercedes hadn't understood his joke, quickly mumbled;

"Sean Connery."

"Yeah I got that, Sam, but...Why?" Mercedes responded quizzically, still confused.

"Well, your note, you signed it 'M' you know, Bond, secret service, 007..."

Mercedes face began softening-his impression had been impressive, for a second she did have him confused for a Scotsman, but more than that her face softened because she noticed that Sam's ears were becoming visibly red, and she was sure he was now avoiding eye contact.

"Erm, yeah, so...well anyway, I'm here!" he added sheepishly.

Mercedes mentally kicked herself-something she had been doing a lot of recently-as she thought to herself that he did look quite adorable, a complete idiot, but nonetheless an adorable idiot.

"Yeah, I wanted to sort out the main features article, our deadline is a lot sooner than originally anticipated and now that the winter features..."

Mercedes stopped talking as Sam quickly approached her and effortlessly pulled down the book Mercedes had been trying to reach for the past few minutes with no success. He handed it to her smiling widely.

"Thank you." Mercedes responded while thinking

'Damn he's wearing that cologne again, what is it?'

"No problem Storm." Sam added, before seating himself down at Mercy's desk.

Mercy had to admit she was warming to her new nickname. Storm had always been her favourite hero; of course she wasn't going to tell Sam this. The guy seemed to work out a lot about her without her telling him anything, she didn't need to help him on his way any further.

"So anyway since our winter feature is now done, we need to get cracking with this. SO I'm just going to come out and say it."

Sam straightened up in his seat, up until now truthfully he hadn't really been paying attention to what Mercedes had been saying; instead he was busy taking her in. Her hair was wavy today and she was wearing a purple dress. He figured it must have been her favourite colour. But more than the colour Sam couldn't help but praise the dressmaker-who unbeknown to Sam at this point happened to be April-as it fit her perfectly.

"I have never seen a romantic movie in my life."

Mercedes had blurted out the confession, to just really get it out of the way from the onset. She expected Sam to be shocked but no-way did she expect the reaction that she had gotten.

Sam's eyes widened, his mouth hung open while he sat there lost for words.

"wh..li..."

Sam was completely lost.

He finally managed;

"Ever?"

It was more of a pleading as oppose to a question-as if he was hoping Mercedes would suddenly jump out of her seat and say, 'Surprise, only kidding, I love romantic movies, can't beat Sandy.'

But poor Sam got none of that as Mercy just sat there shaking her head and looking sympathetically at him.

"How? I mean, just how?" Sam was still gaping at her, and suddenly Mercy could see-although ever so slightly why Santana had renamed him 'Trouty.'

A minute passed, Sam still gaped. So Mercy decided to break the silence.

"But I guess it's a good thing that I'm working with you though, right? It's right up your street this, isn't it?"

As soon as Mercedes had said it she wished she had bitten her tongue back, because she knew the next question that Sam as going to ask her-and rightly so:

"Yeah it is good...wait, hang on. How do you know that I like romantic movies?"

Sam had arched his eyebrows and had shifted even closer resting his hands now on the table. Mercedes shifted in her seat, looking around before quietly adding;

"I kinda, sorta, overheard your phone conversation last week."

Sam continued looking at her lost

"Miss Congeniality marathon."

Mercy finally managed before smiling at him, hoping that he wouldn't think her rude for eavesdropping. Mercedes hadn't intentionally overheard his conversation, it just happened.

"I'm sorry I...I shouldn't have listened in."

Sam just watched Mercedes as she continued smiling at him. He couldn't help but notice that she looked beautiful. It was actually adorable to see her confess. Sam seriously debated with himself as to whether he should leave Mercedes hanging. This was rather fun, he clearly now had the upper hand. But somehow he decided it was better to let it go. Well mainly because he had just come up with an ingenious idea-if he may say so himself.

"Apology accepted." Sam told her sincerely.

Mercedes sighed a little, relieved.

"But on one condition."

Sam was now smiling, and Mercedes couldn't help but feel nervous. Well that's what she assumed the butterflies in her stomach had meant at this point. Surely nerves? Nothing else. Right?

"What?"

"That _you_ will let_ me_ introduce you to the wonderful world of theatrical romance."

Sam had slowly revealed his condition. Observing carefully Mercedes reaction, and since she was an open-book he couldn't help but beam before she had even responded. He had anticipated her response and he couldn't be happier.

"Deal."

Mercedes wasn't really sure why she had agreed, but it was as though her tongue acted before her brain.

'What are you getting yourself into Mercy?' she thought to herself.

"Just promise me one thing?" Sam had interrupted Mercedes thought;

"What?"

"That during the course of this, you won't fall in love with me." His smile had vanished and he was now completely straight faced and serious as he looked directly at Mercedes.

"Yeah, that's not going to happen." Mercedes responded instantly whilst feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"Ouch, way to break a guys heart Mercy. Mercy have some mercy." Sam responded dramatically rubbing his chest, to show how broken hearted he was at her statement.

"Very funny Sam."

"I'm being serious. Promise me."

"I promise."

"Woah there, take your time think about it, because I'm not kidding, trust me, even I would fall in love with me, by the end of this."

Sam continued staring at Mercedes, never once shifting his gaze. His eyes were intense; all the green had now vanished.

Mercedes returned his stare with her own, replying while the corner of her lips etched into a smirk

"I Mercedes Jones, promise you Samuel Evans, not to fall in love with you."


	8. Chapter 7: ShiCrap?

***Hello, as always thank you for reading. It is lovely to know that you guys are liking the fic so far. I hope that remains as I contuine updating. I've decided to update more often partly because I never intended for the fic to be very long and because I alays wanted it to be seasonal. But more than that, I don't want to eave it unfinished before I head back to uni. As I know it will then end up neglected and I couldn't do that to our beloved Sammy or Mercy. SO anyway, please bear with me, I shall try my best to complete this soon!. Ok now for the technicalities: one I don't own Glee or any of it's characters, two I equally don't own any other character from any book/movie/comic mentioned within this chapter. Finally and most importantly: ENJOY folks!***

* * *

**_Chapter 7: ShiCrap?_**

Even though this was Mercy's article and Sam was only really there to help her, the general basis of it had come from Sam and Mercy had to admit she was pretty impressed. Although Claire seemed content with an article that generally ran through a list of potential date ideas tying in with the theme of 'top romantic movies to watch before you die,' Sam had suggested personalising this, so that it was more relatable to the common man. In the end they mutually decided to run through a number of movies picking the best scenes and a-likening them with real life stories. As Sam had put it:

"Just watch there will be a real Noah and Allie, Jamie and Aurelia, Jack and Rose, Leo and Paige..."

"Sam I get the idea." Mercy interrupted.

"...out there. There will."

Sam beamed back sighing. Delighted at the idea. While Mercedes returned his eagerness, but with one slight issue: Sam's condition.

* * *

"Theatrical romance?" Mercy repeated to herself

"What does that even mean?"

Mercy couldn't help but feel nervous at what Sam could possibly be planning for her. She felt the same butterflies again, as she recalled Sam's earlier eager face. She could've sworn she saw his eyes glint just before he had told her of his condition. Like a child who had just discovered the cookie jar.

Was she being paranoid? Surely the idea of Sam teaching Mercy the ropes-so as to speak, didn't delight him that much? Did it?

May be she was over-thinking it.

'He was just being nice Mercy. Just being nice. It's his big project too. Heck his job is on the line. Naturally he wants it to go well. He doesn't want a complete 'un-romantic' to ruin it for him. That is all.'

Mercy reassured herself, as she drove home from work.

But somehow she couldn't get his face-but more so his smiling face-out of her mind. Even the radio didn't help. As Mariah belted out;

'All I want for Christmas is youuuuuuu.'

* * *

As much as she loved Mariah's voice, Mercy had to change stations she had had about as much of 'romantic education' as one 'normal' person can handle in a day. Sam had written her list of movies earlier that day which he sternly reminded her she had to watch. This according to him was the first step of;

"Mission Mercy"

"Charming Sam, you make it sound like a military offensive."

"What? I think it's sweet. MM for short, or M squared if you prefer. I mean I was never a Math person but..."

Mercy burst out laughing.

"M squared? Really?"

Sam was now laughing too, his dorky-ness on full beam, yet somehow instead of Mercy scoffing and laughing _at_ him as most women would, she was laughing _with_ him.

"Anyway Mission Mercy, step one requires you to watch all of these. And I mean ALL."

Sam had pointed out the rather long list before Mercy who in turn couldn't believe the length of it.

"What?! ALL of them?"

"Yes Mercy all." Sam responded.

"While you were Sleeping, Love actually, The Vow, Titanic, A walk to remember, When Harry met Sally, Eat Pray Love...wait what, Eat Pray Love. I swear you're just making half of this up."

Mercy who had been reading a few of the titles on the list stopped at the last and looked up at Sam in complete disbelief.

"Seriously you have not heard of Eat, Pray and Love. Please tell me you're kidding."

"Does it look like I'm kidding?"

Sam shook his head, realising just how much of task mission Mercy was going to be.

"Julia Roberts, directed by Ryan Murphy..."

"Who?"

Mercy was completely lost she had no idea who this Murphy person was or why he was so concerned with eating, praying and loving and why in that order.

"Oh boy, I think I may need to rename Mission Mercy to MI5."

"Mission Impossible, Tom Cruise. Ethan Hunt. Now that I have seen. All of them. Now that's what you call a movie, not this eating and loving shi..."

Mercedes quickly stopped herself and said;

"Crap,"

"ShiCrap?" Sam asked raising an eyebrow while stifling back laughter.

Mercy looked down at her hands, feeling her cheeks redden. Sam looked at her;

'Man she's adorable when she does that.' He thought to himself.

* * *

He must have been looking at her for a while, because Mercy made a clearing her throat sound, at which point Sam snapped out of it, quickly returning to the list in front of him intent on providing Mercy with some pointers.

"ALL of these..."

He said pointing;

"...Are some of the greatest movies of all time. Of course there are many, many, many more, I didn't know where to begin so I kind of drew up a mish-mash of everything. For now, this list should suffice."

Mercedes must have looked horrified because just then, Sam got up from his seat and walked over to Mercy's side; he pointed to number three;

"This one is really good, Sandra outdoes herself. 'While you were sleeping.' Such a simple sentence but with such depth. Just wow. You'll see."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile, had it been anyone else she would have rolled her eyes, pushed the list back into their face and told them to get a life. But not Sam. She actually-weirdly-felt his passion. He positively glowed as he carried on, not even realising the effect he was having on Mercy.

Heck even Mercy at this point had no idea the magic that Sam was spinning.

"Oh and this. Wow. It's, it's just beautiful. Love knows no boundaries. Honestly if that doesn't have you singing in the rain, smelling roses, and greeting strangers like loved ones. Then there is something wrong with you."

Mercy had actually laughed at this point. She wasn't mocking Sam, but rather she found him fascinating. He was actually being serious.

"How come you haven't put The Notebook on here?"

Mercedes had innocently questioned Sam.

"You've not seen the Notebook?" Sam barely spoke over a whisper. Mercy was sure she could detect a hint of pain in his voice.

"No. Sam. Remember, no romantic movies."

"Even The Notebook?"

Again his was voice was practically strained.

"How many times are you going to get me to say it?"

"Oh sweet baby Jesus. What is wrong with this woman?" Sam had actually raised his arms in disbelief, in the completely dramatic fashion.

"Excuse me?!"

Sam sighed, running his hands through his hair, while he turned to lean against her desk, spinning her chair so she now directly faced him.

"I'm sorry Mercy but, there is something very wrong with you."

"Why because I haven't seen The Notebook?"

Mercy rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Sam had answered completely earnestly.

Mercedes scoffed while thinking

'Wow he's dramatic.'

"But fear not we can make this work. What are you doing tonight?"

The question had thrown Mercy completely off. She wasn't sure where he was going with this.

"Why?"

"So we can sit and work out the meaning of life" Sam responded sarcastically.

"To live, laugh and love. Or rather apparently to Eat, Pray and Love."

Mercedes retorted glaring at Sam, before biting her tongue a little, she hadn't meant to sound spiteful, but she was growing a little tired of being reminded constantly that apparently there was something wrong with her.

Sam's eyes narrowed. But then suddenly he was laughing.

"We need to sit down and watch The Notebook. Trust me. It has to be in the article and the only way you can write about is if you've seen it. Even a wonderful writer like you."

As soon as Sam had said it, Mercedes had diverted her gaze; she felt her cheeks reddening again.

'Damn what's wrong with you Mercy. He just complimented your writing and you start freaking blushing.'

And while Mercy was thinking that, the realisation just hit that he was sat far too close to her than a colleague should be.

* * *

Sam had had one of the craziest Monday afternoons. With four weeks to go before Christmas, and a looming deadline, but mostly because of Mission Mercy- he had just come up with the name and was pretty impressed with himself.

He had been chewing on his pen at his desk looking up towards Mercy's office, compiling a list of the movies that she should see. He was still struggling to come to terms with the fact that she had seen none. Surely not. From what Sam had gotten to know of Mercedes-which was surprisingly a lot, considering that he had only just met her a week ago-she was passionate, fiery, witty and above all genuine. All the characteristics he noted that happened to be the premise of any female lead in romantic movies. The fact that she also happened to be absolutely stunning just added to the baffling situation.

Sam had decided that perhaps she was exaggerating; so may be she hadn't seen the majority of movies, but there was no denying that she had seen some. Right? Like The Notebook. Everyone had seen that. Everyone.

'Yeah she has got to have seen that, everyone has. If for nothing else then for Ryan.' Sam thought.

As Sam thought about the idea of Mercy having a thing for Ryan Gosling he subconsciously began chewing on the pen harder than he intended.

* * *

So apparently Sam and Mercy were going to sit down and watch The Notebook together, Sam had insisted on tonight. But Mercy couldn't help but quickly excuse herself.

"Sorry tonight's no good. I'm busy."

Almost instantly she regretted saying no, although she couldn't understand why.

Sam hadn't taken any offence.

'But then why would he?' Mercy thought to herself;

'It's not like it was a_ date_.'

"How does Tuesday sound then? After work?"

"Perfect." She responded.

"GRREATTT" Sam added in his best impression.

While Mercedes just laughed at the fool who was apparently going to teach her all about the magic she had missed out on.

Sam made his way towards the door, before turning around and asking;

"Just one last question."

"what's that?"

"Your place or mine?"

* * *

"You have a date with Trouty tomorrow?"

Santana had asked Mercy the same question now for the third time.

"First of all it's Sam. His name is Sam. Two it's not a date. It's work. Three, yes tomorrow. Would you like me to write it down for you?"

Mercy wasn't sure why but she was growing agitated at every time Santana called Sam, Trouty. She knew it was in Santana's brash nature and that she hadn't meant any malice by it-or so she had at least liked to hope, but every time she said 'Trouty,' it irritated her.

"WOW, looks like the fires burning on both sides."

"What?"

Mercy had no idea what Santana was on about;

"What Fire? What sides, who? What are you talking about Tana?"

Santana merely shook her head, reaching over to Mercy rubbing her shoulder gently and saying.

"Oh you poor girl,"

Before walking towards her bedroom.

* * *

"Seriously dude you're watching it again?"

Puck was deadly serious as he looked at Sam who was completely engrossed in watching The Notebook.

"Shhhh, this is the best part. Can't you see, she waited for him. But he wrote her letters. She just doesn't know."

Puck had literally rolled his eyes.

"So what are you doing tomorrow? I got tickets for the Knicks."

"No can do, I'm busy." Sam answered.

"But it's the Knicks, what could be more impor...oh you sly dog."

The realisation had just hit Puck.

"You don't waste any time do you."

He added punching Sam in the arm. Sam tore himself away from the movie to look directly at Puck.

"It's a work thing Puck."

"Sure it is man. Sure it is. I know that look on your face. You only ever look so dorky when watching Sandy or when you're gone. Like completely gone."

And with that Puck stood up leaving Sam to ponder what Puck meant by 'gone, completely gone.'

"I'm off to Mike's, you have fun now cupcake, try and not cry too much."

Puck responded putting his jacket on. While adding;

"Oh and please do look around for your manhood, you seem to have misplaced it."

"Will do HoneyPie and I'll even have your dinner and kiss ready for you when you're back."

Sam retorted before blowing Puck who was near the front door now, a kiss.

Sam couldn't help but wonder what Mercy would think about the movie tomorrow. He was going to watch her every move, observe her every reaction. She was after-all an open book. As Allie and Noah embraced in the rain, Sam couldn't help but wonder;

'Would Mercy melt too? Would this be her favourite part too?'

* * *

***Before I forget; three cheers to anyone who spots where and at who I may have relieved some of my frustration. ;p I hope you enjoyed this Chapter!***


	9. Chapter 8: Tuesday

*** As always I want to thank you all for the response. I sincerely hope this fic lives up to expectations. Now I feel I should warn you, so here goes: For anyone who has not seen The Notebook, then please read at your own peril. There are spoilers within this chapter. But nonetheless it is up to you! Further; yup you guys were right about my frustration in the last chapter. It actually was a coincidence. Once I actually googled the movie (No I haven't seen in, in fact I have not seen the majority of the films I mention in the fic) I discovered the RM connection. Neat huh? Funny how things work out like that. Guess the universe ships Samcedes too! :) Anyway I don't own Glee or it's characters or any other character mentioned within this chapter from another Movie/book/comic/Tvshow. But above all as ever ENJOY***

* * *

**_Chapter 8: Tuesday_**

For Sam, Tuesday evening couldn't get here fast enough. He had been out on location working all day with Claire, so hardly saw Mercy, aside from in the morning, when he had bumped into her in the kitchen-as punctual as ever she was making herself coffee at 10.25am.

"Hey, Mercy"

Mercy who was busy stirring her coffee, hadn't heard Sam, so he walked right up to her drawing in nearer to her ear and whispered

"Hello"

"What the h...SAM"

Mercy had spun round really fast holding her spoon up high in defence ready to attack whichever lunatic that had just scared her out of her skin.

"Woah, sorry, you were too busy stirring that you didn't hear me say hi,"

"Jeez Sam!"

Placing the spoon down Mercy steadied herself against the kitchen counter.

"Yeah sorry,"

He genuinely looked apologetic, Mercy relaxed.

"But honestly, how much damage were you expecting to cause with a spoon?"

Sam was grinning at Mercy now, who in turn narrowed her eyes.

"Oh I don't need any kind of weapon, my bare hands are enough. And if you're smart Sammy, you wouldn't want to test that theory. Ever."

And with that Mercy picked up her mug and headed out of the kitchen before Sam called back;

"Can't wait for tonight."

Mercy hadn't turned around but she was smiling widely. She too was rather excited, a factor which she would never admit to anyone.

Sam had noticed that Mercy had called him Sammy and truthfully he loved it. As soon as she had said it he was sure his stomach had flipped a feat that he was sure lead him to directly grin like a fool after her.

'Oh boy Sammy, you're breaking your own rule.'

Sam thought to himself as he continued watching after Mercedes who had now long gone.

* * *

"Bare hands?" Mercy repeated to herself after she seated herself at her desk.

"Seriously what the hell was that Mercy, he probably thinks I'm a freak. Great"

And with that sighing heavily at her own stupidity, Mercedes returned back to work, trying but failing miserably to put Sam out of her head.

It was true she had been eager for their...what was it? Work thing? No surely there was a better word out there for it? Research? No that sounded far too formal and kinda creepy Mercy thought. Then what was it?

* * *

Mercy hadn't seen Sam since that morning, and although she did kind of miss not seeing his smiling face, she was relieved. For some reason she was becoming increasingly nervous about the evening.

'It's just a movie, Mercy. In your own house. Stop being a complete loon.'

But it didn't matter how many times Mercy repeated that exact thought to herself she just grew more and more restless.

By the time she had gotten home-luckily Santana and April were out for the night. It meant Mercy could get ready in peace, without any prying eyes.

But this wasn't a date.

'It's not a date.'

But even as Mercedes kept telling herself that, she still frantically emptied her entire wardrobe out on the floor, searching for something that was casual but not sloppy. For someone who normally never fretted about outfits, she was stumped. And annoyingly she now kind of wished April was around to pick out something decent for her. For a busy body April sure knew how to dress-and that's what made her great at her job and more so Mercy was sure that if April had picked out her outfit tonight it would not go unnoticed by Sam.

* * *

Sam had gotten home early, which he was glad about it. He wanted to make an effort, he wasn't too sure why, but one thing his father had taught him and his brother well was that, a sharp dress sense always got you off to a good start, and the rest? Well that was charm, and boy did Sam have plenty of that.

* * *

By 6.45p.m Mercy had changed into and out of three outfits, until she finally gave up and decided on her casual spotted dress and a pair of black leggings. She had taken out her contact lenses as soon as she had gotten home, she had always preferred wearing her glasses. After all she was at home. And so casual made sense. She reapplied her makeup-but subtly and after a final comb through of her hair she let it rest on her shoulders.

And then just as if it had all been planned out, she heard the door.

Taking one final look in the mirror, Mercy went to answer it.

* * *

How did he look? If Mercy could answer that then she probably wouldn't have blushed as much as she did when she opened the door. Sam Evans was stood there, with a bottle of red in his right hand, while his left was hidden behind him, leaning casually against the door, he stood there in his jeans and a fitted black top that Mercedes decided should be illegal.

"Hey"

"Hi,"

There was silence in which Sam looked at Mercy, waiting for her to invite him in. Mercy must have been staring at him for a while because it was only when Sam cleared his throat that she realised he was still stood outside.

"Oh I'm sorry, please come in."

And with that she gestured for him to step inside, closing the door behind him and mouthing to herself.

'Get a grip Mercy.'

"Nice place, very homely, decorate yourself?"

Sam who had been taking in every detail of the apartment, couldn't help but smile, he'd never really thought about where Mercy lived. Why would he? But now that he was here, it all made perfect sense. There was a widespread painting across her wall of the New York skyline, Sam noticed it and instantly grinned to himself. This was another thing he had learnt about Mercy-she had great taste in art.

"Thank you, yes, although anything remotely hideous was my housemate's choice."

Mercy added honestly. There was no hiding the fact that Santana did have a quirky taste in ornaments. Most of which Mercy was glad were reserved for Santana's bedroom.

"Take a seat. So would you like anything to drink?"

Mercy politely offered, noting that Sam was still busy taking in her apartment. Thankfully both she and Santana had been neat freaks and although with April staying with her-who was the polar opposite-things hadn't been quite so tidy, Mercy had been grateful for having finished work early so that she could pick up after her sister.

"Yup, let's get this bottle of red cracking."

Mercy had no idea how Sam had worked it out, but her guilty pleasure had always been red wine. It also happened to be the only drink that tipped her over the edge.

'Keep a cap on it Mercy, don't want to frighten the poor boy off.'

* * *

Mercedes returned to the living room and noticed that Sam had already popped the DVD into the DVD player, and was settled on her couch.

Her instinct was to go and sit on the couch beside him but just as she approached it holding the glasses. She stopped and instead opted for the single seat on the right.

For the life of her, she had no idea why she did that. But worse of all she could tell that Sam had noticed her conscious change of mind.

"Oh I ordered Pizza, I hope that's ok?"

"That's great, can't watch movies without Pizza." Sam responded.

There was a silence, not the awkward kind but a general one, where both Mercy and Sam just looked at each other. It was more as though they were enjoying each other's company-albeit neither one of them was talking.

Then that instant two things happened simultaneously to distract both of them, Mercy heard the door, while Sam's phone rang.

"Pizza"

"My flatmate"

Mercy quickly exited the room to get the door, while Sam answered the call:

"What?...I'm busy...no...fine, bye."

Mercedes this time tried her best not to listen in and as she returned with the pizza she actually made that fact known to Sam;

"I have completely no idea what you just said on the phone then."

Before sitting beside him on the couch, she pushed one of the boxes towards Sam, and added:

"Shall we get this over with; I feel that this is a band-aid situation the quicker I get over with the easier it'll be."

Sam scoffed,

"Mercedes Jones I am about to change your life forever, you remember that."

And with that he pressed play.

* * *

So far things seemed ok. Or so Sam assumed. He had been sneaking glimpses of her for the past 45 minutes, passing off the ones she noticed as him offering her more wine.

'She must think I'm trying to get her drunk. Damn it Sammy, be slick.'

* * *

Mercy noticed that Sam kept constantly looking at her; he wasn't as slick as he had thought he was. Even when he tried to pretend he was just offering her more wine. She knew why he was doing it, but more than relaxing her, it made her more nervous, as though he was trying to read her mind. She had gathered this was his favourite movie of all, even though it didn't have Sandra Bullock in it, and the fact that she couldn't hide her expressions well, made her feel all too uncomfortable.

'What if I pull a face, will I offend him?'

* * *

As the time passed on, Sam noticed that Mercy was drawn further and further into the movie, he could see it on her face, she had smiled on several occasions at Duke. But more than that, she didn't seem that phased by Ryan Gosling, for some reason this felt good to Sam and suddenly he felt himself relax more.

* * *

Mercy had been watching intently-she had to admit it, it was pretty sweet. Ok so some parts did make her want to scrunch her nose, in fact she may have done exactly that on a couple of occasions but it was ok, she was sure by this time Sam was completely engrossed in the movie to have noticed. She couldn't help but watch him, it was as though he was watching the movie for the first time, his eyes were bright, his face eager as if it was Christmas morning.

* * *

Sam had been waiting for this scene. This was it, if she liked this Movie-then now was the time that her face would reveal such. And truthfully Sam was quietly confident at this point that she would.

As Allie got off the boat and began storming back, Sam turned towards Mercy and then saw it. She had moved. Mercy had straightened up a little and Sam was sure she was urging Noah on, to say something instead of fixing his damn boat.

As the scene played on, Sam felt happier and happier watching Mercy,

"Just tell her about the God damn letters."

As soon as she said it, Mercy clapped her mouth shut. Her eyes popping in horror.

Now she had done it; she expected some kind of cocky response from Sam; a satisfaction, have you, but she got none. This made her more curious. So she turned towards him and noticed that he was staring at her eyes fixated on her grinning widely.

"Damn straight. You tell that fool, Mercy."

"Shut up Sam."

Mercy added hitting him with the cushion that she had strategically placed between them, while Sam unexpectedly retaliated back with the one he had had in his laps.

"Ok Ok, Stop, stop."

"Really? You're not going to attack me as soon as I stop, Mercy?"

"I promise I won't"

Mercy was deadly seriously.

"Truce."

Sam placed the cushion down

"Truce"

He responded back while extending his hand which Mercy took and shook firmly.

"Now we have to watch that scene again."

Mercy didn't protest, admittedly she had enjoyed it and now that she knew what was coming she could observe it with a little less shock on her behalf.

* * *

The movie continued and Mercy rather begrudgingly had to admit she did like it, although for the love of God she couldn't quite see the hype behind Ryan Gosling that had both April sighing and Santana fanning herself. Yeah he was good-looking-but nothing more than an actor should be.

Then suddenly Sam paused the movie and turned to look straight a Mercy;

"Ok now I feel that I have to warn you."

Sam was deadly serious, this made Mercy frown. Was he ok, did he notice her staring at him? Was he annoyed by it? For some reason Mercy couldn't quite picture Sam annoyed, she always saw him smiling, or grinning or laughing it was just in his nature.

"Erm why?"

"I think you should have the tissue box ready and nearby."

Sam's expression remained serious.

"It's ok Sam, I promise no sudden dramatics from me, I've reached my quota for the year."

Mercy was deliberately being sarcastic, yes she had enjoyed the movie, but let's not get carried away, she wasn't going to cry about it. At the end of the day no matter how adorable the couple had been or how angsty their love, it was a movie. A movie.

But Sam remained still.

"You've got to be kidding me?"

Mercy couldn't believe how serious Sam was.

"Nope I'm not, trust me."

Mercy wasn't sure whether Sam was messing with her and although she didn't want to get up and move she felt obliged too, mainly to stop him from looking at her so intensely it made her feel funny. The same butterfly feelings were returning, as she again realised all the green from his eyes had gone.

"Ok, fine, fine, hang on"

Mercy returned with tissue box, waving it dramatically she placed it on the table in front of them.

While Sam settled back;

"You'll thank me. You will."

Mercy rolled her eyes, taking the remote from Sam's hand-feeling a bolt of electricity as she touched his hand-not wanting to explore that any further she quickly pressed play.

* * *

Sam had been right, but over the years Mercy had learnt very well how to guard her emotions. She may not have done as well in hiding her facial expressions but she did know never to cry in front of anyone.

* * *

Sam was taken aback, he had expected something. Not necessarily crying because he knew that wasn't in Mercy's nature, but he hadn't expected her to be completely silent and unmoved-or so as she had led on. He knew for a fact that the ending had moved her but then why was she being so guarded.

As the credits rolled Sam turned completely to face Mercedes;

"So?"

Mercy had turned to face him too now, tucking one leg under the other,

"So?"

"Well what did you think? Changed your life hasn't it?"

Mercy nodded smiling.

"Oh yes how will I ever cope ever again?"

Sam who had noted the sarcasm played along.

"I know, trust me you'll never be able to walk through the rain again, or look at an older couple and not smile."

"You look at older couples and smile? That's creepy."

Sam edged closer to her, and in an almost whisper spoke;

"But this is the real question."

Mercy edged closer, narrowing the gap between them, matching her own tone with his:

"What?"

"What did you really think of Ryan?"

Mercy who had not been expecting that, burst into a fit of giggles while Sam who had been massaging his ego felt another boost to his pride.

'Yeah definitely doesn't have a thing for him Sammy. Definitely.'

* * *

"How was your date?"

Sam had only just managed to walk into his apartment when he heard Puck.

"Wonderful."

Sam had still been thinking of Mercedes, apart from the fact that she made 'lounging at home' look sexy she had actually been very welcoming, and hanging out with her felt natural. It felt right. Sam was sure that he hadn't felt like this before. And truthfully he loved it.

Sammy was falling for Mercy.

Hard.

Yet somehow he could sense this was only the tip of the iceberg and more than that he wanted to explore this-whatever this was with Mercy-more.

" Hmph."

Puck was now leaning against the kitchen door drinking water watching Sam who was lost deep in thought, with that same idiotic look on his face from the night before.

"What's that Puck, did you say something?"

Sam had heard Puck make a sound but he had been too busy recalling the evening with Mercy-which had been no short of perfect to have registered what Puck said.

"Well at least you're not denying it was a date."

Puck added, heading back for his bedroom. But Sam again hadn't heard him as he remained preoccupied in thoughts about Mercy.

* * *

***I'd like to wish you guys Happy New Year in advance. I'll probably now update in the new year, unless I find time in between!***


	10. Chapter 9: Stood outside your window

***Hello, I hope the new year is treating you all well! Thank you once again for the wonderful response. I would like to add for anyone who has not seen the Notebook, there are further spoilers within this chapter, so please consider yourselves forewarned. Second, I don't own Glee it's characters or any other Movie/book/comic/Tv show or it's characters mentioned within this chapter. On the whole as always I sincerely hope you enjoy this next bit.***

* * *

**_Chapter 9: Stood outside your window_**

Wednesday Morning bought a new kind of warmth, even though outside the temperature had dropped below freezing officially marking the start of winter.

Mercedes woke earlier that day, smiling, remembering last night. They had watched The Notebook and admittedly-albeit bitterly-Mercy had liked it. But somehow she felt that that was more to do with the company she kept.

* * *

"Morning April"

Mercy cheerily greeted April.

April walked into the kitchen yawning as Mercy poured herself coffee, offering April pancakes she seated herself.

"Morning Mercy,"

And then April stopped, and looked concerned.

"You're ok aren't you?"

She rushed over to Mercy's side placing the back of her hand on Mercy's forehead,

"Well you're not burning up."

Mercy pushed April away.

"Seriously what is wrong with you?" April genuinely quizzed.

"You're actually chirpy and it's the morning. There is something very wrong with this picture."

Mercy just frowned at her sister, but it was true she was in an exceptionally good mood that morning, a factor she believed she had never before experienced. The one thing Mercy could not do was mornings. She had always been a night owl. Always.

"HAHA, can't you just be grateful that I'm offering you pancake's instead of biting your head off?"

"Oh I'm grateful alright but I don't want to get used to this bliss and then have you return to Wednesday Adams again."

April chucked to herself while Mercy groaned;

"It was one Halloween, can you let it go?"

April was still laughing when she responded.

"Aww but you looked so cute with your hair in pigtails and that purple lipstick. We really cleaned up that year trick or treating."

"I remember, I also remember how you raided my stash. I've still not forgiven you for that!"

"Morning Ladies."

Santana walked in to the kitchen, pouring herself coffee, she turned around to stare at Mercy grinning like a Cheshire cat. Mercy knew what was coming and groaned into her mug.

"SO tell me froggy lips is good with his mouth."

"Why do you have to do this Santana?"

Mercy had expected Santana to go into details and although Mercy was in a good mood it was far too early for this in the morning.

April looked from Santana to Mercy confused.

"Ok will one of you tell me what's going on?"

Santana raised her eyebrows at Mercy but before Mercedes could say anything she already began filling April in.

"Well let's just say, Mr Trouty, with your sister, in the living room using his lips."

April practically choked on the apple she had been eating.

"WHAT?! Sam? Here with you?"

"No, nothing like that April, all we did was watch The Notebook."

"WAIT WHAT?!"

For some reason the idea of Mercy watching the Notebook had April more shocked than her doing the deed with Sam.

"What is this? I'm dreaming aren't I? First the happy chirpy you in the morning and now you're watching the _most _romantic movie of all time. YOU. Of all people. You."

"Santana you are joking right?"

April then turned to Mercy and added;

"You're also kidding? You didn't watch the Notebook. Right?"

Mercy was baffled. Her sister was hung up on the idea that Mercy had watched The Notebook, not that Santana had insinuated that she and Sam had been up to something Un-PG.

Mercy grew restless, while Santana and April continued expressing their shock at Mercy watching The Notebook still not believing her. Until finally she yelled;

"Noah and Allie die in each other's arms. Duke is Noah, Allie has Alzheimer's...Oh and she may have waited but he wrote to her. He Freakin' wrote to her."

And with that Mercy got up and marched straight for her bedroom. Leaving both Santana and April with their mouths open.

* * *

Work flew by that day; looming deadlines and last minute revamps had that effect and genuinely Mercy was finally glad to be at home. She hadn't seen Sam all day he had been working outdoors again, and although Mercy did miss not seeing him around-she was not sure why-she was also slightly relieved especially after the morning she had just had.

* * *

Mercy was relieved to arrive to an empty house, she had been meaning to wrap Santana's and Aprils presents but with a full house and extra work now on her plate she just hadn't found the time. But more than that she was glad they weren't around, Mercy just knew their goading would have begun as soon as she stepped in and really she just wasn't in the head-space to deal with that right now.

Last night had been amazing. It felt so natural but more than that-and Mercy had to admit-there was definitely something there. She had definitely felt something, right from the onset, from seeing Sam at her doorstep, to the accidental brushing of their hands as she retrieved the remote to even the conversation. But the real issue here wasn't that there was something there. But rather that Mercy had no idea what that something was. Rather all she knew and for the life of her could not work out was that there something pulling her towards Sam. As if they were connected by some invisible tether. For some reason everything kept coming back to him. Back to Sam. Every time. Every single time.

Nothing had happened-mind, last night. Sam had left not long after the movie finished-but not before he presented his thorough analysis of the movie-something which Mercy had immensely enjoyed. She loved watching him talk, he was so passionate, but more than that he was sincere. A real empathy was visible in his every comment.

Mercy who had always been a quick-and accurate-judge of character found this quality of his very attractive but more than that admirable. She found herself respecting him more and more, and the more she got to see him and know him she realised he was a true gentlemen. Yeah he did all the chivalrous things-holding doors open, asking people about their day, caring and smiling at everyone-everything you would expect of a southern gentleman, but it was more than that. It was as though he genuinely couldn't for the life of him ever think ill of anyone and this Mercy found to be an endearing quality.

* * *

It was very late into the night- Santana and April and both gone to sleep, while Mercy remained wide awake, having decided that now was a good time as any to wrap the girls presents.

Mercedes stretched out on her bedroom floor unrolling the wrapping paper, she was all snug in her pyjama's the temperature she was sure had dropped below freezing outside, surely it was going to snow later that night.

That's when she heard it, at first she shrugged it off, thinking it must just have been the pipes or the central heating, but then it grew louder and rhythmic. She was sure it was coming from the window, she turned to look and then she saw it, a stone hit her window, not soon after followed by another.

"What the Hell?"

Mercy assumed it must have been some imbecile with nothing better to do. A moron that was about to get a piece of Mercy's mind-little did Mercy know there was an idiot outside her window, just not the kind she had envisaged.

* * *

Sam stood there, his cards laid out on the floor-ready, a flask in his hand. For some reason he had thought this was the right thing to do. That this way he was sure she would say yes. At first he thought about ringing her and telling her to come to the window but then the idea of throwing pebbles at her window had more of a romantic feel, and Sam, well he was a sucker for romance.

She appeared at the window, squinting down to see who had been throwing the stones.

"Sam?"

Sam hadn't heard Mercy-her window was shut, but he did make out that she had uttered his name.

Quickly opening her window Mercy called out;

"Sam what are you doing?"

Sam who couldn't help but notice that Mercy actually looked adorable in her pyjamas beamed back;

"I want you to read something."

* * *

Mercedes had heard him but she was sure she was missing something.

Did he just say what she thought she heard him say?

"What?"

"Will you read it?"

Mercy was sure he had lost his mind, it was freezing after all, may be Sam had gone mad in the cold.

Sam continued looking up at her with so much hope that even if Mercy had wanted to, she couldn't say no.

So Mercedes decided to humour him, it was now 12.23a.m and by the looks of it he was not going to leave until he completed whatever idiocy he had planned.

"Please Mercy, its FFFreeezing" Stuttered Sam as he mini hopped to keep warm.

"It looks like it's going to snow as well."

But rather than complaining Sam was smiling, and Mercy was sure (as she squinted to see his face from her now open window) he had just looked up at the sky as if praying for snow.

Little did she know that her suspicion was in fact reality.

* * *

Sam knew that this was a good idea; and that she would say yes, all he needed was that extra magical help and by the looks of it the weather wanted to play along.

"Come on, I have a sleeping bag and a flask of coffee on me, so I can wait all night..."

But before Sam could go on, Mercedes interrupted him;

"Fine, fine, just hang on."

Before Sam could speak, she disappeared. His first reaction was to run up to her door and see what was wrong, but then few seconds later she was back wrapped up in her gown and wearing her 'sexy' glasses.

"Alright."

Sam whispered, all too wisely, he had only just convinced her and though he claimed he would stand outside all night-and he would-he also knew Mercedes would make him do just that, just to prove a point.

Mercedes had heard him comment on her glasses (he did all the time and though she liked to lay on that she despised it, secretly she always got this odd sensation in the pit of her stomach when he did that) but before she could tell him to scoot, Sam pulled up a brown card upon which he had written:

"WILL" Mercy called out;

Sam quickly swapped the card to reveal the second

"YOU HAVE"

Mercy continued;

"DINER"

Mercy squinted a little, pulling her glasses off and cleaning the lenses.

"Diner? Huh?"

She repeated confused.

"Oh shiCrap, that was supposed to say Dinner, I swear I can spell, yeah I'm dyslexic but Dinner I can do...D-I-N-N-E-R"

Sam yelled back rambling, pulling the card down frowning at it then looking back at Mercedes, who was now trying her hardest to suppress a smile.

"Damn he's cute when he does that" She mumbled to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"No, no just carry on, so Will you have _Dinner_..."

Sam flashed the final card

"WITH ME?"

Before flashing his a hundred watt smile. Mercedes kicked herself, sleep deprivation obviously affected her abilities but she couldn't help feel that this dorky Sam had swag. Yet despite Sam releasing all kinds of swag, Mercedes too was determined not to be defeated and so remained silent.

A minute passed.

"So...still kinda cold, and I'm still without a response."

Sam began, not taking his eyes off Mercedes.

Mercedes watched him closely, in a heartbeat she would have said no and told him to beat it. In a heartbeat.

Had this been someone else.

"You couldn't have just asked me, it's not like we're talking now or anything?" she added sarcastically.

"No, because he doesn't in the movie." Sam added matter of fact-ly.

"Actually you do know that they don't end up together right? Juliet remains with Peter" Mercedes retorted.

"Oh Merciful Lord, Miss Mercedes Jones, are you telling me that you have seen The GREATEST romantic movie of all time?"

Sam's eyes were wide, this was gold. So the little minx had seen it, he should have known when she quoted the film a week ago.

Mercedes eyes widened. What had she gotten herself into;

"No I..just, my sister, you..."

She was struggling. Not one for ever having struggled to think on her feet before, she had to admit Samuel charming Evans had her stumped. This was embarrassing. And yet he was the one stood outside in the cold with a silly flask in his hand. But it was Mercedes who felt her cheeks redden.

"It's late I have work in the morning...Night!"

And with that slamming her window shut, Mercedes left Sam stood outside as the first snowflakes of winter began falling around him. Any other guy in this position would have been defeated, he'd have collected his cards and been on his way. But not Sam Evans. He just stood there, quietly confident that he would get his yes.

And he did.

Not soon after Mercedes had drawn her curtains Sam made out a silhouetted message

"Pick me up at 7."

* * *

***I'm aiming to get the next chapter up tomorrow. Hopefully! :) ***


	11. Chapter 10: What'cha say Miss Rose?

***Awww you guys are incredibly sweet, thank you so much for the kind words! I actually wrote the 'Placard scene' a long time ago, in fact that the was the very first thing I wrote, it just came too at the end of November and I wrote it, it was then I decided my life needed some SamCedes holiday romance, so I got writing, and somehow this story just came together. SO the fact that you have liked it is honestly making me blush-MORE than Mercy will ever in this fic, and oh boy does she blush heck of a lot (Blame Sammy!) Ok again this chapter contains Titanic spoilers so please consider yourselves forewarned. As ever I won nothing form glee nor any character from any other book/TV show/Comic/Movie mentioned within the following chapter. OVERALL as always please enjoy***

* * *

**_Chapter 10: SO whatcha say Rose?_**

"What time is it?"

Sam had only just managed to get in trying his best to be quiet, but Puck was awake. He had been rubbing his eyes when Sam turned around to see him emerge from his room.

"It's still early or late...go back to sleep."

Sam was smiling widely, now that he had gotten his yes.

"Where've you been?"

Puck was yawning while stretching.

But before Sam could respond, Puck noticed the cards in his hand. He didn't even need to ask, after all Puck had been Sam's best friend since childhood, and that meant he knew when the fool was in love. And oh boy was he in love now.

"Seriously Sam?"

"One day Puck, one day you'll realise what you're missing out on and then, then you'll come running to me, asking me for advice."

Puck gave Sam his infamous 'I'm judging you hard look.'

"Dude would it kill you to just ask chicks out the normal way?"

"Oh that's right and remind me how many 'chicks' you have falling at your feet again Puck?"

Puck knew he was wasting his time. And with that, slapping Sam on his back Puck resorted to retuning back to sleep.

"Whatever man."

* * *

Mercedes had not slept all night. One because she kept thinking about what she had just agreed to. Two whenever she did seem to fall asleep, she kept dreaming of Sam.

The first time it was of her furiously stomping off in the rain only to have him catch up with her and tell her that he knew she was the one. Then somehow he morphed into Santana who for some reason was Miss White demanding to know why Mr Plum had killed Mercedes. Only then for scene to shift to the airport where Mercy was running towards Sam, who had his arms outstretched, as she made it, he lifted her up. Their faces met.

But then;

"Mercy get up, you're going to be late for work."

Santana had practically thrown Mercy's duvet off of her and was pulling her out of bed, before Mercy realised that she was now awake. In her room, minus Sam.

"ShiCrap, what time is it?"

Mercy swung her legs round, practically jumping out of bed.

"ShiCrap? 7.25a.m"

"Oh Hell no, I'm going to be late."

Mercy practically ran to the bathroom. Leaving Santana to make her bed and wonder what on earth a 'ShiCrap' was.

* * *

"Mercy did your alarm not go off?"

April was pouring Mercy orange juice when Mercedes walked into the kitchen.

"I dunno..."

Mercy began before thinking in her head;

'I was too busy being chased by Sam.'

"Was someone outside the house last night?"

Santana had innocently asked.

Mercy was unsure whether she should tell them the truth. In the end she decided

'what the hell I'm going to need their help.'

"Yeah, Sam."

Santana placed her mug on the counter, her face expressionless, while April who had been looking in the fridge, closed the door. Mercy was sure she had seen the two of them exchanged a look.

"He kinda, sorta, asked me out."

Mercy had practically mumbled the last line.

Both Santana and April remained silent.

When Mercy didn't expand they both added;

"And?"

Nodding their slightly to elicit a response from Mercy.

"And I said yes."

She had not expected their next reaction and although it did take her by surprise it also filled her up with warmth.

Both Santana and April had squealed;

First hugging each other screaming

"Yes!"

Then jumping on Mercy.

"Guys, I can't breathe."

"Oh sorry,"

Santana quickly let go, while April dropped into the seat by Mercy.

"So where's Trouty taking you?"

"When?" April added

"How did he ask? Please Tell me Trouty had some swag, he comes across like a complete dork. I mean what is up with..."

Santana began, but then quickly stopped noticing that Mercy had narrowed her eyes at her.

"Forget all of that, what are you gonna wear?"

April asked eyebrows her raised and an obvious smirk forming across her face.

"Actually this is where I was hoping you guys could help."

* * *

By 6.50p.m, Mercy was thoroughly regretting having asked for her best friend and sister for their help. April had made her change into and out of 5 whole outfits-down from the actual clothes to the jewellery and hairdo-before she finally sighed, clasping her hands together, smiling proudly at her 'hard work.'

"Gee, way to make a girl feel special April. I didn't realise I was that much hard work"

Mercy sarcastically added, whilst mentally noting that of all the outfits, this definitely was the best one. It was both elegant and sexy. But more than that Mercy felt comfortable.

"So when does Trouty get here?"

Santana asked whilst brushing Mercy's bangs to the side.

"Sam."

Mercy corrected her.

"Sam, get's here at 7."

And then as if it was all planned out like in the movies, the doorbell sounded.

Santana turned around and went to open it. Leaving Mercy praying that she would go easy on him.

* * *

"Trouty!"

Santana greeted Sam who in turn had uttered under his breath

"Satan,"

Before taking her hand and kissing it.

Santana slowly stepped aside allowing Sam to step in. Not taking her eyes off of him.

Sam had scrubbed up well; he wasn't overly formalistic, in fact if anything, Santana had to admit, the boy could carry casual-smart off well. Very well. Plus he smelt pretty good.

April emerged from Mercy's room, while Santana left to go check up on Mercy.

"Sam, how lovely to see you again."

Sam walked up to her hugging her;

"The pleasure is all mine, how are you? Wow you've grown."

Sam was now looking directly at April's stomach but rather than this offending April it made her blush and she giggled back, playfully hitting Sam on his arm.

"Really? I have started having my cravings now."

"Yeah? What like pickled eggs on ice-cream?"

Sam asked, genuinely interested.

"Aaah no, nothing quite as exotic, actually it's rather boring; Doritos."

Sam's eyes widened.

"No-way, a girl after my own heart. Looks like bub's got great taste."

April began chuckling. Just as Santana returned.

"A, Mercy's calling you."

April finally managed to tear herself away from Sam. While Santana approached him.

"Sit."

"Oh that's fine I'm ok, is Mercy ready?"

"That wasn't a request Trouty. Sit."

Sam quickly sat.

"So..."

Santana was taking Sam in, obviously he had scrubbed up well, he was charming-well if anything both Jones' sisters constant blushing at his mention was anything to go by. But Santana wasn't interested in any of that.

* * *

Sam, who wasn't one to ever get nervous, felt his hands clam up, the flowers he was holding seemed to slip a little from his grip.

Santana noticed.

"Flowers?"

"Carnations, I remember April mentioning that the only flowers her sister ever liked were carnations, on our plane journey."

Sam had practically answered like a terrified school kid, unsure what the Principal would make of his excuse.

Santana showed no outward sign of having registered what Sam had just said, while mentally she was pretty impressed with Sam's memory.

A minute passed, Sam maintained Santana's gaze although all of his natural reactions were telling him to look anywhere but at her.

Santana had to admit she was impressed. He seemed confident, charming and clearly he made Mercy smile.

There was nothing else to it.

She could hear Mercedes and April exit Mercy's room, both Sam and Santana got up.

Santana turned to face Sam directly, who's back was now towards Mercy's room and added barely above a whisper but clearly audibly;

"You break her heart, and I promise you, I will break your face."

And with that flashing Sam a huge smile she turned to look at Mercy, who was more than well aware of what her best friend had just done.

* * *

How did she look? How could Sam possibly answer that? She rendered him speechless and for someone who never was lost for words, Sam couldn't help but stare, knowing how rude he must have looked.

He finally managed;

"Wow."

Mercy blushed, but tried to remain calm.

'Get a grip, get a grip Mercy. You're not even out of the door yet.'

Sam couldn't help but smile, he liked the fact that he could make Mercy blush.

Realising that he still had the flowers in his hand he quickly pushed them towards Mercy;

"How did you know that I loved carnations?"

Sam noticed April smile widely,

"Let's just say I have a good memory,"

He winked at April, who in turn nodded her head in approval.

Mercy looked from Sam to April but before she could press on the issue, Sam extended his arm out in front of Mercy adding;

"Shall we?"

* * *

It was oddly warm for a winter's night. There was subtle breeze but it wasn't bitter, in fact if anything it was gentle and soothing. Sam had decided to take Mercedes to water's edge-a cute outdoors restaurant. Candle-lit dinner, out in the open air, beautiful breeze. He just knew this would be perfect.

There had been no awkwardness, from the moment they had stepped out, to the car journey there, to even now as they ate their dinner. The conversation moved freely and neither of them felt nervous.

To Mercy it was comfortable, while to Sam it felt magical.

* * *

They had spent the day earlier working on their main feature. Mercy wanted to finalise the scenes they would be showcasing so that Sam knew what she would like photos of. She didn't need to have seen Titanic to know, that that had to be in there somewhere.

"So what part? I'm not sure about you, but somehow it appears crude to include the 'i'll never let go' part. Iced over eyebrows and blue skin somehow don't render it as romantic when you realise his organs are shutting down."

Sam had actually laughed at the way Mercy described one of the best scenes of the silver-screen.

"Well not when you put it like that Mercy."

"Well how else am I supposed to view it? He's turning blue, it's freezing. Science tells me the guy is on his way out."

Sam, who had been sitting beside Mercy, was now laughing into his hands, shaking his head as he looked up at Mercedes.

"Wow, you have such a way with words...'on his way out,' classic."

Mercy couldn't help but laugh too;

"But it's true. How am I supposed to feel warm and fuzzy when all this time the only thing I can think of his; poor Leo that is such a thin shirt, I give you two minutes tops, before you're gone."

"Well there's your problem."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow;

"What?"

"That, that you view it as a movie, as Leo, rather than Jack."

Mercedes wasn't convinced. Sam ran his hand through his hair and continued, moving closer to Mercy, his body now turned towards her.

"Jack realised that unless they got onto a boat, there was no escape for them. All the plans they had made, the fact that Rose had-boldly mind you-told him she would get off and go with him when the ship docked, all of that, it's gone. Poof just like that!"

With that Sam snapped his fingers and carried on;

"But that doesn't stop him, instead of realising that yeah they're pretty much doomed, he wants Rose to make it."

Mercy was now intently listening; Sam's eyes were very dark.

"When they're finally in the sea, did you see how he sacrifices himself for her? How he sacrifices his love for her? Even though it is internally killing him. How despite turning into a literal human ice-cube, he constantly re-assures her? That, that is love. Knowing that even though there is no hope for you, there is still love and that, that love is more than enough. In that moment Jack doesn't need anything else, the time he spent with Rose, there on that ship-as limited as it was-he's taking that with him."

Mercy felt something inside of her rise up, a kind of fluttering feeling, she had no idea what it was, but she was sure the cause of it was the man sat next to her.

"And Rose, 'I'll never let go.'..."

Mercy interrupted Sam at this point;

"But she does, she does let go."

Sam smiled at Mercy-producing his infamous lopsided grin; closing in the gap between them and added;

"She doesn't Mercy, she doesn't let go. Yeah physically she does, but metaphorically she holds on to him, even after she has married, she still holds on to him. He's always there with her, smiling back at her, not ever having left. She does just as she promised him, she never let go."

Mercy couldn't help but sigh. It was as though she could feel their pain. She could see why Rose in the end decided to deposit the jewel with such ease, because she would always have Jack. She would always hold onto him. He may have sacrificed himself for her, but she was still holding on. Never letting go.

Mercy had been far too caught up in her own thoughts not have noticed Sam who was now waving his hand before her face;

"Mercy? MEERRCCY..."

Mercedes snapped out of it and looked up at Sam who smiled-she felt that same floating feeling again.

Clearing her throat she quickly looked back down at the sheet before her, ticking Titanic off.

* * *

They had finished up dessert when Sam took Mercy by surprise for the second time that night. The first having been during his 'Titanic speech.'

"Ok so how's about recreating some of our own Titanic magic? What'cha say Miss Rose?"

Sam raised an eyebrow looking directly at Mercedes, his trademark lopsided grin forming.

"Are you crazy?"

Mercy couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yeah...but what's that got to do with anything?"

"People are watching."

Mercedes answered looking around at strangers.

"So, do you know any of them?"

Sam asked shrugging his shoulders

"No"

"Well then you shouldn't be worried."

Sam now stood, his hand outstretched, waiting for Mercy's.

"Still, they're people."

Mercedes quickly responded watching Sam.

"That you'll probably never see again, and even if you do, I repeat: SO what?"

Mercedes locked her eyes into Sam's, she noticed they were very dark, the green almost vanishing from the intense gaze he maintained. Admittedly it made her feel hot around her collar.

Without saying anything Mercedes placed her hand into Sam's, who without wasting a second, not wanting to give Mercy any chance to change her mind, clasped it tightly, while she stood. The next thing she knew. They were stood by the edge of the rails, overlooking the water, Sam stood behind.

He took both her hands and gently raised her arms up to her side, slowly gliding his fingers along her arms; he touched her longer than necessary, before repeating the same motion with his own.

And then as if by magic, the wind picked up, blowing in their direction, a sweet scent engulfed them. Mercy closed her eyes, allowing the wind to tickle her face, her hair gliding into Sam's chest. She felt relaxed, at ease, but more than that, crucially she felt safe. Like just by standing here, nothing would ever harm her, that she could never feel any pain. She felt at home. Stood there, with Sam.

"Near, Far, wherever you are..."

Mercedes eyes swung open, at the sound of Sam singing in her ear.

"My heart will go ooooon and oooooon"

Mercedes playfully pushed Sam away.

"Are you done? Can we go now?"

Sam who was still laughing turned to look directly at Mercedes and asked;

"So now tell me, was that stupid?"

Mercedes who had sensed the satisfaction in his voice, cocked her head to the side and replied defiantly;

"Yes!"

* * *

***I hope you liked it!***


	12. Chapter 11: I want that

***Hello, I hope you are all well. Once again a heartfelt thank you for reading and enjoying! The following chapter contains spoilers for A walk to Remember so please do proceed with that in mind. As ever I do not own Glee, it's characters or any other character from any other movie/TV show/Comic/Book mentioned within this chapter. Please as always ENJOY!***

* * *

**_Chapter 11: I want that._**

Sam walked Mercy up to her door;

"So."

He said slipping his hands in his pockets smiling at her.

"So."

Mercedes repeated, beaming up at him.

Sam edged closer to Mercedes, watching closely to see if she had wanted it too. Noticing her stepping closer, Sam began closing the gap, his eyes fluttering shut, before he heard;

"Oh Sorry,"

April had opened the front door, looking positively embarrassed for having ruined Sam and Mercy's moment. The two of whom had now jumped apart, leaving an unnatural space between them.

"Sorry, I thought I heard someone, well obviously I did, you guys, duh, but I thought..."

April was mumbling but she did notice Mercedes glaring at her, her jaw clenched.

"...I'm going to go now, sorry. Night Sam."

Mercy and Sam turned to look at each other, remaining apart they both responded in unison.

"Goodnight."

And with that as Mercy stepped inside closing the door and Sam headed for his car. As Mercy closed her door she sighed heavily while Sam repeated the same action.

Sam had buckled himself in, switching his engine on when his phone vibrated.

'I had a lot of fun. Thank you. X'

Sam stared at his phone; she had put an 'x' on the end.

Not wanting to waste any time, he quickly replied back.

'I had MORE fun. Round two? X ;)'

He didn't have to wait long for the next message.

'Definitely...just this time no singing X ;p'

Sam actually laughed at loud reading Mercy's message.

Mercedes looked down at her phone and saw the last message from Sam;

'DEAL. Night Beautiful X'

She smiled widely before whispering.

"Night Sam."

* * *

"Hey, busy?"

Sam had knocked on Mercy's office, the next day at 9.02a.m, Mercy who had just settled herself at her desk looked up;

"Nope, is everything ok?"

Sam walked in, looking rather excited.

"I just got an email, I forwarded it to you but basically it looks as though we may have our first real life couple and their corresponding movie,"

Sam who had had hidden his right arm behind him, suddenly waved a DVD before Mercy's face as he approached her desk.

"Who?"

Mercy had to admit she was rather excited. Ever since Sam had suggested tweaking the romantic movies feature, she now felt more comfortable about it. It suddenly felt more serious now. Like as though she could put real faces to the names and not mere fictional characters.

"Vanessa and Lucas Fitzgerald, or rather as we would know them: Jamie and Landan Carter."

Mercy had never seen A walk to remember, but she had read the book. A friend had suggested it and although it had never been Mercy's thing, she did admit to having rather enjoyed it.

"But doesn't Jamie die in the movie."

Mercy furrowed her eyebrows, wondering whether poor Vanessa had met the same fate.

Sam smiled at Mercy, he was obviously rather impressed at her knowing as much.

"Yes, but _our _Jamie: Vanessa, she actually beat her leukaemia, she and Lucas have now been together for 10 years, high school sweethearts."

Sam was positively glowing, as if he was retelling Mercy the story of his own life.

"How did you find them?"

Mercy was curious, she had always thought that approaching strangers and asking them to divulge their love story was slightly morbid, but then she realised she was working with Sam. The self proclaimed king of romance. And truthfully so far he hadn't failed.

Mercy was living proof of that:

Mercy who in her whole life had despised flowers, except for carnations (her mother's favourite) had woken up this morning and the first thing she had done was inhaled their sweet scent before getting ready for work. And all this, all of this was down to Sam.

Yet that wasn't the only change in Mercy, despite finding the idea of candle lit dinners repellent, last night she had thoroughly enjoyed herself. More than she could possibly ever have imagined. It hadn't for a second felt forced or 'fictional' but rather it all seemed far too natural. If anything it was probably one the best nights she had had in a long time.

Naturally Mercy thought to herself if anyone was going to find real life romantic couples that would melt anyone's heart, it had to be Sam.

* * *

Sam had been talking for a while now, but Mercy who was still thinking about last night hadn't really been paying any attention, it wasn't until Sam moved in closer slightly concerned that Mercy snapped out of it.

"Is that ok? Mercy?"

"Sorry Sam, what was that again?"

Sam smiled, he knew what Mercy had been thinking about, her cheeks had coloured and more so while Sam had been talking to Mercy he was well aware her eyes had glazed over, she may have been looking at him but she wasn't listening to anything he was saying.

This undoubtedly massaged Sam's ego. But instead of returning such attention with obnoxiousness Sam merely smiled and repeated what he had last said.

"They agreed to meet us, today, 1.15, is that ok for you?"

"Today? Wow that is fast, let me check my schedule."

Mercy stretched to her left pulling out her planner and noted that she had no meetings planned for that afternoon.

"Sounds perfect to me."

"Great, well, I'll ring them now to confirm, and then I'll be back up at 12, and we'll leave together."

"It's a plan."

Mercy responded, writing herself a post-it note.

Sam had walked up to the door when he suddenly turned around to face Mercy:

"What are you doing tomorrow?"

"No plans...yet, why?"

"I was just thinking we should put round two to the test."

Sam added producing his infamous lop-sided grin which Mercy met with her own wide smile.

"What did you have in mind?"

Sam didn't tell her but instead grinned widely;

"You'll see"

And with that after winking he left.

* * *

"Mrs Fitzgerald, it is an absolute pleasure,"

Sam had taken Mrs Fitzgerald's hand and kissed it.

"Oh Mr Evans, please call me Vanessa."

Vanessa had laughed, while Sam added;

"Deal, but only if you call me Sam, I feel as though my old man is stood right behind me and though I love him that is making me nervous!"

This time Mercy couldn't help but chuckle too. Vanessa noticed her;

"Oh how rude of me. I apologise let me introduce you to the best writer you will ever meet in your life: Mercedes Jones."

Mercy was sure she was blushing like a 16 year old at a 'One Direction' concert. It wasn't as though she didn't enjoy Sam's compliments-as abundant as they were-but as soon as Sam had said it, he had placed his arm around Mercy, and that's when she was sure her stomach had somersaulted.

"Oh so you are _the_ Mercedes that I have heard all about."

Vanessa had taken Mercy's outstretched hand and smiling she looked intently at Mercy taking her all in.

Mercy shuffled a little before adding.

"I assure you whatever he has told you, is a lie."

"I _highly_ doubt that, please come in Sam, Mercedes,"

* * *

Vanessa led Sam and Mercedes into her home and gestured for them to make themselves comfortable as she went and called Lucas.

Mercy and Sam both began taking in the house, both of them stopping at a double photo-frame, one of what appeared to be Vanessa and Lucas at their high school prom positioned side by side with their wedding photo.

"It's a bookend really."

Sam and Mercy quickly spun around to see Lucas in the doorway; he edged forward, asking them to be seated before he continued.

"The end of senior year is when she started back on chemo, all of her hair had fallen out a week before Prom, yet that didn't deter her. Instead she attended prom head held high. Seeing her walk in happily without caring about what anyone would think, it was then, I just knew, I knew she was the one."

Mercy had felt something inside her. It wasn't an awful tug but rather warmth, the kind that she felt when she re-watched old home movies, when she thought about her parents, her antics with April and Santana and now a new addition- she felt that same warmth when she looked at Sam.

Sam had sat there, eyes bright as he listened to Lucas, it was clear how moved he was.

"A week before our wedding, she was given the all clear, and yesterday we celebrated 10 years of being cancer-free."

Mercy had turned back to look at the picture, it was apparent that the Chemo had taken a lot out of them, both had physically aged, but the one thing that she had first noticed and even now after Lucas had told them about their story; the one thing that really stood out was the way they looked at each other.

It was as though nothing else mattered in the world. They had each other and that was enough.

Vanessa had now re-entered the room, carrying a tray, as she began serving the tea, she chided Lucas.

"Luke what have you said to them, they look so upset. I left them laughing!"

Mercy had shrunk a little in her seat. It wasn't that this was an awkward situation, but rather that she feared she may now say or worse do something to offend these two wonderful beings.

Sam on the other hand taking the tea from Vanessa laughed back and said.

"I know Luke, way to sombre up my Friday!"

There was hearty laugh from the three of them, while Mercy quickly took a sip of tea, unsure on how to react.

"Honestly, I don't know how I would have done it without him. It's one thing to be brave. But it's an entirely different matter when you have such support. I know I know it sounds stupid and really 'unrealistic'..."

Mercy noticed Vanessa roll her eyes as she sat next to Luke who had now taken her hand and laced his fingers with hers.

"But honestly, I don't care, because laying there in hospital, the pain, the sickness, the not knowing whether this was it, that was all very real. I was just lucky, no blessed to have Luke there with me."

Vanessa was now looking up at Lucas who kissed her on her forehead;

"Well, she made it really easy; you know the saying; the way to a man's heart is via his stomach, yeah well let's just say that I didn't get this gut for nothing."

Lucas had patted his stomach kissing Vanessa on her cheek as she playfully hit him on his arm.

"I used to have a six pack, honestly Nessie I cringe looking back at my high-school pictures."

"Yeah, Yeah, once a jock always a jock right?"

Vanessa and Lucas continued joking with each other when Sam added;

"Totally, I know for a fact that Grammy's blueberry pie has Pop hooked, and Mom does it with her infamous carrot cake. I just need to find the hands that bake the best brownies in the whole of 'Merica and I'm set for life."

There was laughter in the room, but Mercy shifted slightly in her seat. Thinking to herself as she finished her tea;

'Sam loves Brownies? No, he's just saying it. Surely not?'

Little had Sam known at this point that he didn't need to look that far, but if anything to his left-to find that particular Brownie expert.

* * *

"You ok?"

Sam and Mercy had been driving back to work, when Sam noticed that Mercy hadn't spoken much since they had left the Fitzgerald's ten minutes ago.

"Hmm?"

Mercy hadn't been paying attention, she was still thinking about Lucas and Vanessa, and how touched she had been. She knew that love existed. Of course she did, she didn't need to look far, growing up around her parents, and of course now April and Jack, but Mercy had never really thought about it. She always thought it just happened. That there wasn't anything quite so magical about it. But today seeing Vanessa and Lucas brought to light something that Mercy quiet honestly had always thought was purely fictional. Notions told in movies and books to help people escape from reality and their mundane lives. Stuff that didn't exist. Yes love did, but not the kind that was depicted on screen.

Or she had thought until this afternoon.

"You're really quiet, are you sure you're ok?"

Sam sounded concerned, it was visible from his tone, Mercy had noticed the change.

"I'm fine, I guess I was just moved by them. They really are precious."

Sam smiled. He had noticed that Mercy had been rather quiet throughout the meeting. A trait that wasn't in her nature, he knew Mercy as the quick witted smart woman that she was. But if anything, from the time they had started working together and since the start of Mission Mercy he also knew that there was a lot about Mercy that he didn't know yet. That did surprise him a lot.

"They are."

Mercy had turned to look out of the window when she heard Sam speak again.

"I want that."

He was looking directly at the road, his face hard to read.

"I want that."

Sam hadn't elaborated, but Mercy had known what 'that' was.

And then she felt it, something inside of her shot up and that instant she knew she wanted it too. She too wanted what Vanessa and Lucas had.


	13. Chapter 12: Ten things

***Hi guys! I hope you're all well! Thank you for the feedback. I absolutely love reading reviews. You make my day. Aaah I gather we were a bit frustrated at April's ill timing. SORRY but I couldn't resist; hopefully this next chapter will make up for it! it is much MUCH longer than the others! As ever I own nothing from Glee, or any other character from other books/TvSHows/Movies/Comics mentioned within this chapter. BUT most importantly; please ENJOY!***

* * *

**_Chapter 12: Ten things_**

Mercy had only just managed to walk in through the door, when she heard her phone buzz.

It was a text from Sam.

'Round 2 tomorrow. I'll pick you up at 11.15. Wear comfortable footwear. X'

Mercy stared at her phone.

'Comfortable footwear? What are you planning Sammy?'

* * *

"Hey Mercy, why you frowning at your phone?"

Santana had questioned Mercy who was still transfixed on the message.

"Mercedes!"

Santana had snapped her fingers.

"Huh, did you say something?"

"No...Whatever gave you that idea?" Santana sarcastically responded.

Mercedes rolled her eyes as she practically sunk into the couch still holding her phone.

"Ok seriously what's up girl?"

Mercedes sighed heavily before telling Santana;

"What does it mean when a guy asks you to wear comfortable footwear?"

Santana looked on at Mercy confused, as Mercy continued on;

"I mean does he mean sneakers, flats or boots? If so what kind? But more importantly, why? Just why?"

"Tana, Mercy, dinners ready."

April had just ducked her head round the kitchen door, when she noticed Santana staring at Mercy completely confused while Mercy continued looking at her phone with the same expression.

"Ok what's up, you both look completely baffled, what's going on?"

Santana had responded but not to April but rather at Mercy;

"What is Trouty up to?"

"Girls?"

April was now more eager. She walked up to Mercy taking her phone from her hand, while Mercy tried but failed at retrieving it back.

Both Santana and April were now reading the message.

"Comfortable footwear?"

They both read in unison.

"See that's what I mean, what does he mean?"

April returned Mercy her phone while adding.

"I dunno Mercy, call me crazy but you could try this silly thing out where, you ring him and ask him what he meant."

Santana had chuckled while Mercy scoffed at April.

"Ha Hi-larious!"

"Thank you, I thought so"

April finished as she ushered the girls to the kitchen.

* * *

Mercy hadn't rung Sam, she thought it would be weird but more than that she wasn't entirely sure what she would ask him, so instead at 11.43p.m when she could no longer take it, she texted him-mind you-not after having read and deleted, tweaked, and restarted the same message for the 7th time:

'Comfortable footwear? What like Uggs? X'

Mercy noted that barely a minute had passed before she saw Sam's response;

'Sure if you can run in them. See you tomorrow beautiful. Goodnight X'

"RUN?"

Mercy had said it out louder than she had meant but she was glad that both Santana and April were asleep by now.

'What are you planning Sammy? What?'

And with that Mercy fell asleep.

* * *

By 11am Mercy was ready and pacing her room. She wasn't really sure where Sam was planning on taking her; in the end she had decided to go with sneakers. She had wanted to wear her 'high' high stilettos just to prove a point-namely that she didn't like surprises, but somehow she figured it was better to see what he had planned, rather than rebel. Besides so far he'd been spot on.

At 11.10, Mercy felt her phone-she was now clutching tightly-buzz;

'I'm outside, X'

Mercy had practically sprinted out of the house, when she noticed Sam leaning against his car, as soon as he saw her emerge from her door, he had walked up to her.

Mercy had known why Sam avoided coming in, he didn't have to have told her but she was well aware of the welcome that Santana had delivered two days ago.

"Shall we?"

Sam asked outstretching his hand, waiting for Mercy to take it.

"Sam where are you taking me?"

Mercy had not meant to blurt it out, but she could no longer take the suspense.

Sam laughed;

"If I had known surprises have this effect on you I'd have done it a long time ago!"

Mercy narrowed her eyes at him, while pushing past him making her way over to the passenger side.

Sam quickly followed her opening the door for her as she got in before adding;

"Great footwear choice."

And with that he winked and closed her door.

* * *

"Paintballing! Paintballing? Ok fess up how did you find out? It was April wasn't it!? I'm gonna kill her!"

Mercy was now shaking her head in disbelief.

Sam was laughing as he opened the car door for Mercy.

"Before you go and kill your charming sister, I confess...it wasn't April."

"Then who..."

Mercy squinted a little while she finished in disbelief her eyes widening in shock;

"Santana?"

"Oh God no, I've had about as much of one on one conversations with that charming lady as this heart can take."

Sam had shook his head rapidly, while he recalled his last conversation with Santana;

'You break her heart and I promise you, I will break your face.'

Mercy winced in her seat;

"Sam, about Santana, don't ta..."

But Sam had interrupted Mercy, shaking his head and smiling;

"It's fine, I know I'm the same when it comes to my sister. Although I guess I'm probably more subtle. It's actually endearing. I like knowing that there are people who care so deeply about you."

Mercy wasn't really sure on how to react to his last statement, but one thing she was certain about was how good it made her feel.

"But to stop you from frowning so much, I confess...I had no idea that you love paintballing. This actually is my guilty pleasure. I always go paintballing with my siblings round thanksgiving, but this year because I was in England we missed out, and it didn't feel right to close the year up without doing this..."

Sam's ears had reddened when he spoke as if he feared his response wouldn't be good enough for Mercy.

Mercedes smiled widely and added whilst pulling on Sam's arm as she began walking away;

"Well then Sammy, we better get on with it."

Sam chuckled as he followed Mercy, when she suddenly turned around abruptly and added completely seriously;

"FYI: I'm brutal. Consider yourself forewarned."

* * *

Paintballing had been a success. Sam had never anticipated it to have gone so well. To say he was pleasantly surprised at the fact that Mercy had actually loved to paintball was completely inaccurate. Sam was unsure whether a word to describe what he had felt at the point even existed-well if it did he was sure Mercy would know it.

But truthfully it felt incredible. Of course she was right, she was brutal at the game, but that's not to say Sam was an easy target either.

Sam had planned a picnic lunch for later, and although the grass was frosty, Mercy hadn't battered an eyelash as she settled herself beside Sam.

"Sam this is really sweet, did you prepare all yourself?"

Mercy was genuinely impressed with the assortment that Sam lay out before her;

"Thank you and yes, and we would have had much more, but I'm sure Puck snuck some stuff out."

Sam was rummaging; searching for something in particular his annoyance at Puck becoming more and more detectable as he failed to locate the missing item. But then Mercy noted Sam's face suddenly softened as he found what he was looking for;

"Oreos?" Mercy tried her best to stifle back laughter.

"What? They are the greatest thing ever; plus these are double stuffed."

Sam waved the packet before Mercy while raising his eyebrows, while just shook her head at how goofy Sam looked.

"Just one thing Mercy though?"

"What's that Sam?"

Mercy who had just bitten into her sandwich turned to look at Sam;

"Picnics' are as about romantic as things get!"

And with that he winked while Mercy rolled her eyes.

"Yeah Yeah, Well I'm so hungry right now that even chocolate covered strawberries will be met with joy."

And then just like magic Sam produced a platter full of chocolate covered strawberries, raising his eyebrows in complete joy as he offered her the plate.

"Typical" Mercy muttered, while Sam continued to grin, clearly internally praising himself.

"I think M squared is working."

Sam had only just finished what he was saying when both he and Mercy burst into a fit of giggles.

* * *

"Ok Ten things that I don't know about you, go!"

Sam blurted,

Mercy was scrunching her nose at Sam's suggestion;

"What are we twelve?"

She scoffed;

"Well I'm actually internally seven, but I could be twelve if you want me to be"

Sam had cheekily suggested, while Mercy narrowed her eyes and pursed her lips;

"Ten things I don't know about you: go."

"Why do I feel that this is going to be harder than it should be?"

Mercy knew that Sam probably knew a lot about her by now. She crossed her legs mimicking Sam and begun;

"Ok, one; I love English literature. Othello will always be my favourite play. I know I know it is written by the original Master of romance; Shakespeare himself, but what can I do I guess I just have a soft spot for the bard."

Mercy had shrugged her shoulders as she continued with her list;

"My favourite colour is actually white but everyone thinks it's purple. I like the rain, mainly because I see it as a blessing, and I like the sound of the pitter-patter against my window, it helps me think. There is nothing cuter on this Earth than baby socks and so I have already bought ten pairs for my future niece or nephew."

Mercy was now grinning widely as she continued counting on her hands.

"The one place I would love to go is Australia. I don't really know why but when we were kids, April and I got our first ever globe and we both closed are eyes, spun it and waited to see where our fingers would land. April got England. I got Australia. And so 'Oz' it is. I don't usually drink, the idea of not being in control really bothers me but red wine is my guilty pleasure."

Mercy now gave Sam a knowing look, she still held onto the fact that Sam had somehow worked that fact out all by himself.

"I love to cook, so much so that I work out my frustration through baking. Forget stress balls, kneading a good piece of dough does me fine. I secretly love sports. Super-bowl being my favourite. That is the one weekend that no-one can get hold of me. I mean no-one, April still hasn't forgiven me for not carrying out my maid of honour duties that one weekend!"

Mercy had smiled to herself as she thought about the Super-bowl weekends she spent with her father. They truly were some of her best memories.

"My favourite actor of all time; Tom Hanks. I don't care what anyone says he can do no wrong. I love singing, my favourite singer has always been Whitney Houston, I was actually in my high school Glee club, I sung Respect by Aretha, it happened to my mom's favourite song after Amazing Grace which I sang at my parents funer..."

Mercy suddenly stopped. She had never spoken about singing to anyone, but somehow she felt at ease, talking about it with Sam. It was as though she could be open about the one aspect of her life that she preferred to guard.

And it felt liberating. It felt liberating to do so.

* * *

Sam had been listening intently; there was so many things that he picked up on, but it the way she had abruptly stopped which made him reach over to her, placing one hand tenderly on her cheek he added;

"They must be so proud of you."

Mercy had lowered her gaze as Sam touched her cheek. That instant she had felt safe as though Sam was her safety net. And for some reason, she was unsure why but it felt like a sudden weight had been lifted from her shoulders. As though unbeknown to her she had been carrying a burden that wouldn't budge. But now sitting here with Sam, it felt as though that burden had been lifted. Just like that.

Sam closed in on the gap between their faces. Mercy could feel the warmth of his breath tickle her skin, her eyes begun to flutter shut as she felt him come closer till they were barely apart. But instead of Sam kissing Mercy, he whispered softly;

"I think I'm falling for you."

But instead of Mercy pushing Sam back, or swinging her eyes open and pulling apart, she accepted it, and returned his remark with her own gesture.

Their lips met, and for that second for both Sam and Mercedes nothing else mattered.

* * *

To say that had been one of the best Saturdays of his life didn't do it any justice. For one he had had really enjoyed himself, Mercy too seemed to have loved their date and the picnic had been a success. Sam had been very sceptical; afraid that Mercy would hate the idea, but in all honesty from what Sam gathered Mercy couldn't care-less where Sam had taken her-so long as he was with her. That is all that mattered.

Yet it was what she had told him about herself that had Sam feeling like he was floating. Of course he had gotten much more out of it then perhaps Mercy had intended.

Sam wasn't as surprised as you would originally assume he would be at Mercy's declaration of affection towards Shakespeare's work. The first time Sam had visited her office, the time he renamed her Storm, the book he had gotten of the book shelf for her, happened to be a play: Othello. Equally although Sam originally did believe purple to be Mercy's favourite colour, yesterday when they had visited the Fitzgerald's, such belief was altered. Whilst they waited in the traffic for the lights to change, Sam noticed Mercy look eagerly at a white dress on a mannequin. It wasn't that normal look of appreciation that people often had when they liked something, but it was more of an admiration.

Tom hanks naturally had to be Mercy's favourite, it made sense he had seen the Da Vinci Code, Forrest Gump and Turner and Hooch DVD's by her player on Tuesday. Besides he voiced Woody in Toy Story that was enough in itself.

Australia and Sports. Well that something they had in common. Sam had visited Australasia after college, but due to an injury while surfing in New Zealand, he never really got the opportunity to travel across the Australian outback as he always wanted too. And frankly the Superbowl in Sam's eyes was the best weekend all year round. It was pretty much a tradition in the Evans house, that no-matter where the rest of the year was spent, all Evans' by birth and marriage had to be home for the big game.

As far as socks were concerned, Sam wasn't surprised, he had gathered how close April and Mercy were and so naturally Mercy would be an eager Aunt. The need to be in control was something Sam expected of Mercy and mentally he congratulated himself for opting for red instead of white wine on Tuesday. It had been pure luck, not something that he had actually intended.

The baking had him very excited. It was no secret that Sam had a sweet tooth, but more than that, he was a firm believer in 'a way to a man's heart is through his stomach' and this theory he couldn't wait to put to the test. A self proclaimed wondrous cook? Sam couldn't wait to do a taste test.

But the one thing that Mercy revealed that really tugged on his heart was hearing Mercy mention her parents. There was definitely pain there, but rather than clamming up, as perhaps Sam sensed Mercy may instinctively have done, Sam had noticed how Mercy's face softened and how happy she was at mentioning them. In fact although Mercy had stopped abruptly, Sam gathered this wasn't for Mercy's own benefit but rather for Sam's, that perhaps, all this information, all at once would push him away. Sam who himself was very close to his family could only begin to imagine what it must have been like for Mercy. That, that there, that empathy that was the reason why Sam had told Mercy that her parents would be proud of her. Of course he himself believed it whole-heartedly but that wasn't it, it was Sam's way of showing Mercy that she could let her guard down around him.

And far as the singing was concerned. Well that was one aspect of Mercy, that Sam wanted to get to know more of.

* * *

"Now you!"

Mercy crossed her legs and sat eagerly waiting for Sam to begin.

"Ok, one; I'm dyslexic, I had the assessment in 6th grade, but despite the dyslexia, I actually love poetry..."

Sam who had been looking down, now looked up at Mercy and added with his face scrunched up mocking her;

"And no not just sonnets, but everything, from Haikus to limericks. You name it!"

Sam half laughed as he continued.

"I was on the football team at school; quarterback. In fact that's how I afforded college; football scholarship. But it was during my gap year and while at college that I realised football was just my hobby, photography was my passion. In particular travel photography."

Sam's eyes glinted; Mercy couldn't help but feel his passion. It was blatantly obvious that Sam was extremely talented and the fact that Sam had followed his passion and dream made her respect and admiration grow for him tenfold.

"I have in total broken twelve bones in my body over the course of my life; excluding any fractures."

Sam had said that sheepishly as he continued pointing to his left tibia;

"This here, three times on its own, luckily each time broken in a different place. It's no wonder that my siblings call me 'klutz.'"

"I can play several instruments, coming from the country's capital of music, there was no-way my parents and grandparents for that matter where going to have a tone deaf child. The one instrument I'm most yearning to learn to play is the didgeridoo."

Mercy had laughed now, as Sam too chuckled.

"Trust me there is something oddly sexy about the sound."

Mercy now raised her palm to her face, covering her eyes she burst into a fit of giggles, and stopping when she heard Sam count off the list;

"Five; My favourite subject at school was astronomy; it makes me appreciate just how small we really are and by effect therefore how small or problems in reality are. I have modelled in the past..."

Mercy's eyes had widened and she edged forward as Sam continued, his ears reddening in embarrassment.

"I was seven, it was for a GAP commercial. It aired all over America. I love my mom, but I have never forgiven her for doing that to me! If I could only eat one thing for the rest of my life it would be brownies. In fact one time as dare by my insane best-friend I ate 30 large pieces of brownies in one sitting; without throwing up and then an hour later I went back for more."

Mercy noticed the pride in Sam's voice as he told her about his brownie addiction;

"I won the school talent show four years running for my impeccable impressions. The one that get's every one going is me singing Katy Perry's teenage dream in Herbert from family guy's voice. I'm extremely traditional, to the point of being called old fashioned, but I really don't care. That's just me."

Sam was now smiling widely;

"And finally, I live by the motto; I'll try anything once, twice if I like it!"

Sam finished, waiting for Mercy to respond;

"GAP? All over America you say"

"That's what you got from everything?"

Sam gasped, while both he and Mercy rolled over laughing.

* * *

***I hope you enjoyed it!***


	14. Chapter 13: Homecoming

***Once again a heartfelt thank you for reading and actually bearing with me, this story is actually turning out longer than I had originally intended! Anyway; as ever I own nothing from Glee but mostly please ENJOY!***

* * *

**_Chapter 13: Homecoming_**

It was nearing 6p.m when Mercy realised she still hadn't packed.

"ShiCrap, Sam I have to go now"

Sam and Mercedes had been lying down staring up at the sky, when Mercedes remembered that she had a late flight to catch to Ohio tonight. A promise that she and April had made a week ago.

"Mercy you're not about to go all Cinderella on me, are you? Because I will with this sneaker..."

Sam had picked up one of Mercy's shoes;

"...travel across the whole of America searching for you!"

Mercy who had taken her shoe from Sam's grasp added;

"No. I'm flying out to Ohio tonight..."

Sam could sense that Mercy was a little hesitant.

"Erm, we're going home, to visit Mom and Dad's graves, April wanted to fill them in on her good news."

Sam was now sitting up he placed his arm around Mercy;

"Do you guys want a ride to the airport?"

Mercy beamed up at him. She loved how at ease she felt talking to Sam, even about her parents. She felt like there was so much she wanted to tell him, yet she couldn't think why. In all her life she never felt that comfort with anyone, it wasn't that she deliberately clammed up around people, it was just she never felt that natural ease. Until now that it.

'Gosh Mercy you didn't even know this guy existed two weeks ago, and look at you now.'

"Hmm, well?"

Mercy realised she hadn't responded;

"Sorry, no you're fine, Santana's got it covered. She's coming too, she usually visits her Grandmother this time of year, April and I just thought to go along this time."

* * *

"I was about to send out a search party."

Mercy had just stepped into the house when she heard April booming at her.

"We have to leave in 10 minutes!"

Mercy was still hung up about her day with Sam that she hadn't even realised that April was talking to her.

"MERCEDES JONES, go get ready! NOW"

* * *

They were sat on the plane, the pilot had just addressed them, and as Mercedes clicked in her seatbelt she heard April;

"Paintballing? Huh, wow that boy is charming."

She had been grinning widely obviously impressed with Sam's dates.

"So first the placards" April began;

"Then the candle lit dinner" Santana added'

"And now a picnic in the park," April continued

"Which proceeded paintballing" Santana added matter of fact-ly, whilst then smiling slyly and saying;

"Oh and let's not forget her took her romantic movie virginity."

"Are you sure you guys aren't starring in your own romantic movie?" April finished while she Santana exchanged a satisfied look.

"Funny," Mercy retorted, noting that the flight was going to seem longer than it should with Santana and April sat next to her. And so Mercy decided it safer to tune them out instead opting to look out of the window.

But April was right, these past two weeks had been nothing short of magical, and could easily have been a reflection of any romantic movie. The kind that made Mercy wince. Yet as Mercedes sat there staring out of the window thinking of Sam, she couldn't help but smile, it was odd, but in these past two weeks, everything she did was exactly what she scrunched her nose at, yet with Sam it all felt, natural. It felt perfect. It felt Mercy thought to herself

'As though I'm falling for him.'

* * *

"Ladies and Gentlemen Welcome to Ohio...it's been an absolute pleasure"

The announcement had barely finished before Santana grumbled;

"Absolute pleasure my perfect Ass!"

As she glared at the child sat behind her who was now being unbuckled from his seat by his mother.

Mercy sympathised. For the whole of the journey, Santana had been sat in front of a rather excited child who spent the entirety of the journey kicking her chair, despite-and generally Mercy sensed in spite-of Santana's threats.

"Why would anyone want one of those?"

Santana had really said that to herself but this didn't stop April looking sternly at her, at which point Santana quickly added;

"Of course I don't mean yours, remember I'm going to be the cool Aunt Tana."

April smiled back at her before turning to retrieve her bag from the overhead container, not hearing Santana mutter under her breath;

"Unless it turns out to be a complete monster."

While Mercy waited patiently for April to remind Santana that Mercy had already acquired the position of cool aunt. When no such support came she added;

"Hey what about me? I'm supposed to be the cool aunt"

Both Santana and April gave Mercy a sympathetic look and shook their heads slightly.

"I'm cool!"

Mercy protested but Santana and April were already making their way out of the plane.

"I am Cool." Mercy said to herself, feeling slightly dejected.

It was then when she heard one of the stewards-a dark haired brown eyed tall steward, who had spent the entire flight ensuring Mercy was comfortable-a feat that Santana had made sure Mercy was well aware of-respond;

"Of course you are,"

He then winked at her.

Mercy who had been polite enough to him already quickly gathered her bag gave him a weak smile and sprinted after April and Santana before the steward-who was now checking her out-could make his way towards her.

* * *

There was something about the air of Ohio. Mercy could feel it. It felt like she was home. But oddly she could feel that something was missing. The sun was shining and fresh snow glistened under the yellow rays. But all Mercy could think about was her parents.

Mercy and April were going to stay with Santana. A few years back soon after April had married, both April and Mercedes had mutually decided on selling their parents home. With April settled in England, and Mercy in New York, they didn't see the point in the home gathering dust. If anything it felt like an insult to their parents memories. Of course at the time Mercy hadn't been so sure it felt like she was drawing away from her parents, but in hindsight she was glad they did this. There was no way she would have felt comfortable with the idea of her old home being locked up and deserted. Like this she knew a family were living there, creating their own memories and special moments. Moments that they would cherish years to come just like Mercy did.

Since Mercy and April only planned to stay one night in Ohio, they were no mood to waste a minute of it. After a quick nap and hearty breakfast courtesy of Santana's Nan, Mercy and April excused themselves.

They had decided to visit the graveyard later that morning, with the hope of going to straight to their uncles afterwards. Of course they had rung him earlier that week to confirm their arrival and though Uncle Jeffrey insisted on them staying with him, Mercy and April didn't feel comfortable. It wasn't that they didn't like him, in fact he was the spitting image of their father, and would always be their favourite uncle, it was rather the awkwardness and the distance that had grown between them that had prevented it.

As luck would have that it had also happened to be one of their cousins birthday: Keisha, Uncle Jeffrey's youngest child who was turning 4-who both Mercy and April had no idea even existed, until last week.

* * *

"Do you think the doll is enough? I dunno may be should stop by the mall, and get her some clothes?"

April was still fettering about the present they had hurriedly bought their cousin.

"I still firmly believe we should just put 20 dollars in the card. I know I'd be more than happy with money."

"Jeez Mercy, she's a kid, they like dolls. But may be a dress too?"

"A, I am not going into town, we're going to be late, we need fly back tonight as well!"

"Fine, fine, I'll just say the doll was from you."

But before Mercy could retaliate, they had arrived at their destination.

* * *

Their graves were side by side. It was something the Jones' had insisted on a long time ago. Something Mercy and April only came to know of after the burial, via their uncle. Apparently as soon their parents had engaged this, along with promise of a world tour when they retired, had been the two things they had promised each other. As luck would have it they never got to complete the second.

Snow had covered the names on the headstone, but Mercy could never forget the spot where in which her parents rested. April began removing her gloves as she set down the flowers she held by her mother's grave, Mercy repeated the same motion with her fathers. And then they both sat on the ground, with their arms around each other.

"Hey, mom, Hey dad." April began

"Hi Mama hi Daddy" Mercy added, before April continued;

"How are you? It's snowing, it actually feels colder here than England. I know. No snow yet, but we rarely get it at Christmas there, mostly ridiculously after or ridiculously before. Jack sends his love and these..."

April had signalled to the extra bouquet that April had planted between their graves.

And as April continued filling their parents in on the goings on her life, Mercy sat back and reprised some of her favourite childhood memories: her 13th birthday, their parents 10th anniversary, April's graduation from school, their frequent summer holidays, but more than that, general snippets of conversation and the everyday small moments of dinner, Midnight Mass, watching TV or even travelling in a car that she had gathered. No memory small but unique on its own.

* * *

"...So yep the cravings have started. In full effect now; nothing healthy of course; Doritos, and Mercy's sinfully wonderful brownies, which have only gotten better over the years-if that's even possible!"

Mercy had giggled as April nudged her.

"I swear Jack's going to be in for a surprise when he sees me next week."

April had puffed up her cheeks in a deliberate attempt to make Mercy laugh. Before she returned her attention to their parents;

"Dad, don't worry I promise if it's boy he will know how to throw the perfect touchdown...Mercy will show him."

April had cocked her head towards Mercy who quickly added matter of fact-ly;

"Not just boy, A, if it's a girl too. "

Both Mercy and April sighed. April turned to look at Mercy, urging her to fill her parents in on her own life.

"Guess it's my turn...where do I begin?"

Mercy was smiling looking at the ground. Recalling how her life had been in the past few years.

"Well work's great, looks like I might be up for a promotion, can you believe it I'm working on romantic movies as my big project. I know daddy its internally killing me too..."

"Well not that much obviously."

April had interrupted giving Mercedes an obvious look.

Mercedes just glared at her sister, she knew what she was hinting, but somehow even though she was aware her father wouldn't be able to ask her who the boy was and what his intentions were with his baby girl, she didn't want to take the chance. So instead Mercedes poked April, gritting her teeth at her before turning back to her parents;

"Anyway as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. Things are great."

She now added with a smile;

"We miss you."

April repeated Mercy;

"We miss you."

And with that, with a final look at the graves, both Mercy and April, stood up, brushing of any snow from their coats and headed back hand in hand. Feeling as though a huge weight had been lifted off of them. Especially Mercy, who as she stepped into the car had only one thought;

Sam.


	15. Chapter 14: Home is where the heart is

***Hi guys! Thank you for reading. I hope you're all well. I own nothing from glee, but above all please ENJOY!***

* * *

**_Chapter 14: Home is where the heart is._**

"April will you stop fretting you're making me nervous!"

April and Mercy had rung the bell and were waiting outside of their uncles house, as April nervously drummed her fingers along the neatly wrapped up box containing the doll in her hand.

"Sorry I just...was it Aunt Maria who hated Dr Phil? I can't remember or was it Cousin Julia? Oh God Mercy which was it?"

April's eyes were now bulging as she pleaded Mercy to put her out of her misery.

"Why does it even matter? Why would you be talking about Dr Phil?"

But before April could respond, Mercy and April were greeted by their uncle.

* * *

It might have been a few years but he hadn't changed. He definitely was never going to age, even though his hair had greyed over the years, he was still eternally youthful.

"Mercedes, April, get over here!"

Jeffrey Jones greeted both Mercy and April taking both of them in his arms. At 6 foot 5, it was not much of a task for him to hug them both simultaneously.

"Uncle Jeff, how lovely to see you!" April beamed.

While Mercedes finished still marvelling at him;

"Are you ever going to age?"

"I ask him that every day sweetie, every single day."

Mercy and April had stepped into the house to be greeted by Maria Jones, Jeff's wife, who outstretched her arms towards the girls.

"My my, aren't the two of you such angels. Mercy my dear you are the spitting image of Angela."

Maria had gasped at the sight before her, although it had been a few years, to her it felt like a lifetime. She had never intended for this, but when Mercy decided to stay in New York and got busy with work, they never saw each other as much.

"And April, aren't you just positively glowing, don't tell me..."

Maria abruptly stopped, before her eyes widened looking at April who was nodding her head in excitement.

Mercy had to step back a little as she heard Maria scream and run up to April hugging her and then hugging her some more.

"I'm going to be a Great-Aunt!"

"Jeez, MOM, talk about 'bleeding' eardrums."

Mercy had turned around to see the source of voice but didn't quite recognise who the 18 year old boy that stood before her was;

"Daniel, language."

Daniel had quickly turned to meet his father's stern warning.

"Sorry dad,"

For some reason Mercy was sure Daniel wasn't as sorry as he had led on.

"I'm Daniel, you must be my cousins right?" He added observing Mercy and April carefully.

"Hey, I'm Mercedes, this is April and yeah."

Mercy added;

"Mercy you don't recognise him do you? Well he has been through puberty and all..."

"MOM!"

Daniel had interrupted Maria, his face reddening.

"He was a preteen the last time you saw him, complete monster then. Even bigger monster now."

"I Got into Yale didn't I?"

Daniel had scoffed but Mercy was sure she could detect a hint of pride as though he had said that for the benefit of Mercy and April rather than his mother.

"Yes Sweetie and we love you for it."

But before Maria could gush about Daniel more, they were interrupted by the birthday girl.

"Anyone invited to my party has to wear pink. It is the law."

April quickly undid her coat to show the very bossy girl was wearing a pink blouse.

Keisha narrowed her eyes as she looked at Mercy, who stood there apologetically;

"Sorry. No pink."

"You're going to have to come with me then."

And with that Keisha practically dragged Mercy to her bedroom.

* * *

Keisha spent the next half hour trying to convince Mercy to wear her pink leopard print scarf, in the end Mercy won the battle by placing one of Keisha's pink butterfly clips into her hair.

"It's pink isn't it?"

Keisha who narrowed her eyes, getting ready to argue back heard the bell ring and quickly added before sprinting out of the room;

"It'll do!"

'Wow.' Mercy mouthed.

One thing was for sure; her cousins were nothing like their parents.

* * *

As Mercy made her way downstairs she noticed the room had begun filling up with visitors. Some of which she recognised, like Cousin Julia who was telling anyone who would listen her five year plan to improve the economy;

"It's very simple, (hic) Mr Presid-(hic)-ent, need not fret, all you need is..."

Mercy was sure that she had had enough champagne for the night.

In the corner of the room, Mercy spotted her aunt Celia, they had never been close, Aunt Celia was the gossip of the family, the first to know everything-in all honesty Mercedes was glad they had never been close, she could only shudder and think how 'unfortunate' Aunt Celia must find it that mercy was still unmarried and childless; she could practically hear Aunt Celia ring

'By your age I was married with three children,'

Nonetheless as Mercy made her way down the stairs Aunt Celia noticed her and waved, Mercy in response smiled back, then looking away to avoid being summoned by her.

Not much further from Aunt Celia Mercy saw a couple of men huddled around the food on the table, Mercy could hear them discussing the food;

"Try the Tuna roll Ty, Lara made it."

"Are you sure it is safe to eat then?" Ty responded raising an eyebrow.

Since she could not recognise any of them she thought to herself;

'Must be In Laws.'

After all one thing Mercy was clearly but slowly discovering was that a number of her cousins were married-or nearly there.

And as Mercy weaved in and out of groups of children she couldn't for the life of her ascertain which were her cousins, and which were the kids of her cousins.

"I swear everyone just popped out babies for the past few years. Talk about competition."

Mercy muttered as she narrowly avoided tripping over a child who seemed to be sleeping on the floor.

And while Mercy was marvelling at the growing Jones family tree she finally located April and made her way towards her;

"LA? Wow."

April had been talking to Tanya, someone Mercy had recognised, Maria and Jeff's oldest daughter who Mercy had grown up with.

"Mercedes, Hi!"

Tanya had taken Mercy into her arms,

"I love the hair."

"Thank you Tanya, how are you?"

Mercy was genuinely delighted to meet her.

"Oh I'm fine I was just filling April in on life in LA. I am now a soccer mom. Through and through. Or rather as your Jack would have me say; 'football mum'."

April and Tanya laughed, while Mercy couldn't help but feel a tug in her stomach, although she was delighted at the idea of her cousin being a mom, she felt saddened at how distant she had grown. While they were growing up they had been so close to the point that Tanya and Mercy had crushed together-they had both vowed to marry Mr Ryan, Mercy's 7th grade teacher-obsessed over TV shows and even at one point used to finish each other's sentences. She knew Tanya was married; they were there for the wedding-Mercy in fact had been a bridesmaid, but she had no idea that Tanya had had a kid. Let alone one who was old enough to play soccer.

At that minute Jeff was tapping his glass asking for everyone's attention.

"Thank you, firstly I want to thank you all for coming. Our little Keisha is four today, where are the years going?"

Everyone turned to look at Keisha who on cue curtsied.

"But also I want to raise a toast to family. Those from near."

Jeff had gestured towards his wife and his kids, before adding;

"And those afar."

He looked directly at April and Mercedes and added.

"Michael and Angela would be so proud of you girls now, just as much as we are."

Maria was nodding her head wiping away tears, before Jeff continued;

"To Michael and Angela,"

Maria added;

"To Family"

There was soft chink of glasses as the room echoed back;

"To Family"

Before Jeff finished;

"Oh and to Daniel my boy, who just received his letter from Yale."

* * *

"So how does it feel?"

April and Mercedes had returned home after politely rejecting their Uncle and Aunts offer of staying the night.

"I'm sorry I have work in the morning, crazy deadlines looming around Christmas."

Mercy was genuinely apologetic and she adored the warmth she had felt today.

"I dunno I guess it's a relief." April began.

"But I just know that, when we all get back to our lives we'll scatter again, who knows the next time we'll probably see them is at Daniel's graduation from Yale."

"How about you Mercy?"

Santana had turned to look at Mercedes who had been rather quiet.

"I loved it; it felt good to go back. And honestly even though we have all drifted apart: family's family."

Mercy paused before she continued;

"But A's right, I mean we could try and stay in touch-I know I'd want too but it's not the same. There's only so much an email, Christmas cards or even Facebooking can do. The reality is as much as this is home in the theoretical sense. Home is where the heart is. And mom and dad, well they're with us wherever we go whether that's London or New York or the Arctic. We don't need to be in Ohio to have them in our lives."

The next thing Mercy knew both April and Santana were hugging the life out of Mercy.

"Boy, whatever magic Trouty is working I approve. I like the new you."

Mercy playfully hit Santana whilst adding.

"SAM. His name is Sam."

* * *

Sunday for Sam has been great, after discovering that his parents and siblings were going abroad for the holiday's Sam realised he'd be spending Christmas in New York. Although that did sadden him a little, he did miss Christmas time at home in Nashville with his family; he couldn't help but also feel slightly excited as he thought about Mercy.

Sam loved Christmas, it always made him cherish everything he had and mostly to be grateful for everyone he had. There was something in the air in the holiday season that just made him even more appreciative of life and it didn't matter if he was spending the holidays in France with his friends sipping wine in a quaint French Village or back home in Nashville eating more than his fair share of his mothers outstanding mine pies. Heck Sam had even loved the Christmas when he was seventeen that he spent in a motel. Because in each ones of these scenarios one thing never changed and that was the fact that he was surrounded by loved ones.

Of course Sam loved to go the whole hog: there had to be a tree, despite his best friend Puck being Jewish. There had to be stockings, equally filled with novelty gifts-which with each passing year got even more ridiculous-Sam always left out cookies and milk, which his best friend Puck gorged on at night. There had to be lights, there had to be silly Christmas sweaters and old school Christmas songs on full blast, and such was the setting as he set about decorating his tree with his best friends.

"Uh-oh Sexy Sandy is missing an arm!"

Mike warned as he retrieved their old worn out angel for the top of the tree. Incidentally the Angel was named Sexy Sandy because apparently she resembled Sandra Bullock hell of a lot according to Sam-Mike and Puck were more than certain Sam had just been drunk when he had made that realisation a few years ago. Nonetheless the name stuck. And so now Sexy Sandy every year went on top of the tree.

"What?"

Sam, who somehow managed to wrap himself around the tangled web of fairy lights, looked up at Mike, with complete sadness.

"Yeah, looks broken. I can't see the missing arm, guess it's not in the box"

Mike was still rummaging through the box, having now completely emptied it onto the floor to show Sam.

"What's up?"

Puck had just returned carrying an extension lead for the lights.

"Sexy Sandy is dead!"

Mike had been completely straight faced when he responded to Puck. While Sam who-while still tangled in the lights-was now tenderly holding the angel.

"Maybe you'd like to say a few words Sam."

Puck had said solemnly while Mike worked hard to suppress his growing smile;

"What?"

Sam asked confused.

"Well I figured from the way your holding the angel that you were saying a prayer over her dead body, so, Sam a few words, for our fallen 'Angel.'"

"Shut it Puck, she's still going up on top."

"But Sam she has one arm, little cruel isn't it?"

Mike asked.

"No it isn't, besides it wouldn't be Christmas without her!"

Mike and Puck had laughed at Sam who began placing Sexy Sandy on top of the tree.

"Anyway when you heading to Nashville?" Mike asked Sam.

"Actually, I'm not this year, family are going abroad. Good on them they deserve it. I rec mom and dad miss having the twins around since they started college."

"Wait does that mean you're going to be here?" Puck quickly asked.

"Yes, why?"

Sam was now furrowing his eyebrows looking at his best friend; he already knew what Puck had been planning.

"Just don't cramp my style, one thing I love about Christmas in New York: all the dejected pretty ladies."

Mike and Sam just stared at Puck who was nodding to himself, wondering internally whether their best friend would ever grow up.

"Anyway..." Sam began;

"What about you Mike, plans?"

Sam now turned to look at Mike, while Puck continued thinking about all the 'fun' he would have.

"Still in New York, Mom and Dad are taking Maa to China, she hasn't been in a while. But I do have plans."

Sam stopped fretting about perfecting Sexy Sandy on top of the tree, while Puck too jerked his head in Mike's direction before groaning;

"Am I going to be the only bachelor of this group?"

Mike had smiled to himself shyly, he clearly was thinking about his significant other-Mike had been in a steady relationship for the past three years it now looked as though he was about to make the ultimate commitment.

"Dude spill" Sam urged, as his eyes widened, clearly happy for one of his best friends.

"Wait what was it again..."

Mike had screwed up his face in concentration before he added satisfactorily while snapping his fingers;

"Oh that's right; 'a gentlemen never kisses and tells.'"

Sam threw a bauble in Mike's direction who caught it.

"How are you planning on proposing?"

"Not telling Evans!" Mike smiled back while Sam who was now smiling widely too pointed at Mike and said;

"I will get it out of you Mike!"

"Yeah whatever Evans, come on finish up the mess in here, I'm starving."

And with that the boys got back to decorating the apartment.

* * *

"You guys, got plans for Friday?" Mike quizzed as they settled themselves in front of the pizza they had just ordered.

"Why asking me on a date?" Puck responded while stuffing his face with Pizza.

"Yeah Mike I'm washing my hair!" Sam added.

"Funny; a new bar's opening up this Friday, I think it's supposed to be like an authentic English pub or something, but anyway a mate of mine was telling me they're going to have live music and stuff, I just thought we should check it out."

Mike finished shrugging his shoulders a little as he reached for another slice.

"Will they have an open mic?" Sam had stopped eating when the idea had struck him;

"Yeah, why? Planning on serenading me?" Mike answered.

"In your dreams." Sam responded, settling back.

"Wet dreams" Puck added.

"So you in?" Mike asked;

"Yeah!" Sam responded, while Puck shrugged his shoulders adding;

"I'm game. Just one thing."

"What's that Puck?" Mike asked

"This is the 'plan' isn't it?"

Mike quickly avoided Puck's gaze, but Sam had seen the colour rise to his cheeks. This made him smile, and that instant he knew that the plan that he had been forming in his head was going to work.

* * *

***I feel like we hadn't heard from Puck or Mike in a while, so I added the bit about Sam's Sunday within this chapter instead of the next! I hope you liked it!***


	16. Chapter 15: The effect you have on me

***Hi Guys, I hope you're enjoying the fic so far. As usual I own nothing from Glee or any other character from any other Movie/book/Comic/TvShow mentioned within this chapter. But above all please do ENJOY!***

* * *

**_Chapter 15: The effect you have on me_**

It was officially three weeks before Christmas, or rather as Sam quickly came to recognise, two weeks of intense panic at work in order to get the issue on the stands in time. And this although meant everyone was working longer hours, with shorter breaks, the one notion that stood out was that suddenly everyone was a critic.

Previously those who had marvelled at Sam's work were now more than eager to tell him;

"I get what you're doing but don't you think it's too yellow?"

"I like the image of the child but could you I dunno get him to smile more?"

To even the more brash;

"Sam I don't like them. I want new images pronto."

Yet this was just the beginning of what was going to be a long week for Sam. And although Sam always appreciated criticism-he always took it on board- he did draw the line at;

"It doesn't scream sublime to me rather its more, dare I say it; amateurish; perhaps a light bulb to illustrate the inspiration."

Sam of course, had smiled, albeit through gritted teeth and added;

"Sure, I hear you, Alexander; let me work on it you'll get your sublime."

* * *

"Sublime? Light bulb? What like your stupid tie with its stupid red, little stupid Rudolph stupid nose?"

"Four, wow, but I reckon you could have got five may be six 'stupid's' in there easily."

Sam had been busy making himself coffee in the kitchen, venting out his frustration through a sugar rush (well how many other people took four sugars and ate their way through three doughnuts all before 10.30am?) when he heard Mercy.

"Mercy."

Sam's face suddenly softened, his eyes lit up as he saw her in the doorway, smiling up at him.

"When did you get back?"

"Early this morning, not slept much, but hey that's the story of everyone's life here for the next two weeks."

Mercy had now walked up to Sam who in turn embraced her while adding.

"Well I missed you. Loads."

"Sam I was gone a day...if that!"

Mercy added shaking her head, while still in Sam's embrace.

"Yeah? Well it felt much longer."

It had indeed felt long to Sam, even though Mercy was right; it had been barely a day. Sam wanted to ask her all about Ohio, but he figured it was best to let Mercy open up, so far things had been going great for them and he didn't want that to change.

* * *

Mercy now began pouring herself some coffee when she added;

"So what did Alexander actually say to annoy you so much?"

Mercy had never seen Sam annoyed. It was true Sam was always smiling, grinning, or laughing whenever Mercy saw him. Seeing him mumbling to himself and even though she did note he didn't curse did pike her interest.

Sam's ears reddened a little, a feat Mercy loved.

"Apparently my stills aren't sublime enough; in fact 'dare _I_ say it'..."

Sam was now impersonating Alexander-who after spending 6 months in England now assumed he was a fully fledged Englishman, incidentally also since then, he no longer liked 'Alex' it was now Alexander. Mercy had to admit Sam's impression had been completely spot on, all the way down to Alexander's posture and stroking of his goatee when he felt that he was about to make an ingenuous suggestion;

"...amateurish."

Sam finished and began stirring his coffee, while Mercy genuinely gasped;

"NO! Really?"

Sam couldn't help but smile.

"Aah thank you, at-least someone appreciates my work!"

Mercy had stopped stirring as she looked up towards Sam who had now taken a sip of his coffee.

"Anyway, I better get back, before someone else decides they want me to hunt poor unsuspecting strangers and make them pose 'properly'."

Sam rolled his eyes;

"You join Instragam and suddenly you're an expert!"

And then Sam questioned;

"But I'll see you later?"

Sam had pecked Mercy on the cheek, who absent-mindedly added;

"Yeah."

As Sam left the kitchen.

* * *

Sam had long gone, but Mercy was still staring in the direction of the door, it was a couple of minutes before realised what she was doing;

'Damn you Sammy and your perfect charm. Look what you're doing to me. Floating like a 16 year old. I swear I'm far too old for this!'

And with that, still smiling to herself she headed back to her office.

* * *

But Sam didn't get to see Mercy for the rest of the day. He had been too busy recapturing photo's for Alexander who was finally satisfied;

"Sam, wonderful. A true masterpiece."

Sam who would normally beam at such compliments, right now only had one thing on his mind and that was to get home, it was bad enough that he had missed Mercy, who had already left, but the thought of being alone with Alexander at work, made Sam shiver internally. It wasn't that Alexander was a horrible guy or that Sam was judgemental, it just was quite late and Sam hated working late into the evening.

"I'm just glad that you like them."

"Like them? I love them! As will Claire."

Sam smiled before he added;

"Well if that's all, I'm gonna head home."

"Oh yes yes please do, and thank you once again for these stills. I knew I was right."

And with that without wasting another second, Sam left.

* * *

"I'm home"

Mercy was rifling through her mail that she had picked up from her coffee table; when she heard April;

"Mercy is that you?"

"No, it's some random who has keys to this place and who upon entering shouts; I'm home."

April had emerged from the kitchen carrying a bag of potato chips in one hand and ice-cream in the other, when Mercy heard another voice,

An all too familiar voice which made her practically squeal.

"Tip of the day Mercy reign in the sarcasm, hormones my friend are raining in on our humour parade."

"JACK!"

Mercy had practically yelled. She hadn't even noticed that April's laptop lay on the table let alone that April had been Skyping Jack.

"I heard that!"

April added sternly while in turn Jack responded though barely audibly;

"That was the intention"

Before beaming back at his wife.

" You..."

April pointed at the screen towards Jack;

"...are responsible for this."

She rubbed her belly and then turned towards Mercy

"And you...you need to make more brownies."

"What already? We weren't even here yesterday, April did you get through a whole tray full in a day?"

Mercy was still in shock at the amount April was now consuming she had heard of pregnancy cravings but witnessing them live was a whole different matter. But more curiously the thought of April eating that many brownies suddenly made Mercy think of Sam.

"Guess my kid will be on the sumo wrestling team then."

Jack and Mercy began chuckling while April who was busy stuffing her face with potato chips glared at the pair of them.

"So anyway when do you get here?"

Mercy had now settled herself on the couch and was talking directly to Jack.

"Friday. Unlike your darling sister I have no plans to wake you up really early Sunday morning. I learnt that lesson a long time ago."

Mercy had rolled her eyes at Jack; he just couldn't let it go.

"Well you were warned that I don't do early mornings, especially on the weekend, especially on Sundays but you just had to test the theory, so your funeral really."

Jack was laughing now;

"It was nearly my funeral. Never again. Never again. But yeah I should be here for Friday afternoon your time."

"Sounds good. If I'm still hung up at work..."

Mercy noticed Jack narrow his eyes in disappointment and she quickly added;

"...though of course I will try my best not to be. Santana will pick you up."

"Good, you better not be at work. Can't miss the arrival of your favourite brother in law."

Jack grinned widely;

"Only brother in law,"

Mercy corrected while April added smirking:

"It's hardly like she has a choice!"

"Yeah that's right gang up on me, why don't you, at least I have Santana in my corner."

It was never failed to amaze the Jones sisters, but it was true Santana and Jack had hit it off from the onset and now they were as thick as thieves. Honestly, Mercy couldn't work it out Santana who was notoriously hard to please, seemed to believe Jack could do no wrong while Jack maintained the same towards Santana.

"Speaking of the devil where is she? Not still working? Man you girls work too hard."

"No she's still in Ohio, she said she'd be back Wednesday."

Mercy noticed Jack's face soften; she assumed that April had filled him in on their trip yesterday. Jack who himself had come from a huge family was rather empathetic when it came to Mercy and April and their lack of communication with theirs.

"Anyway, so tell me about this promotion Merce!"

"Promotion?"

Mercy added confused.

"Hardly, Jack. I don't want to get ahead of myself, but it looks like I might be taking over Leona's job; assistant editor."

"The job is yours. Stop being so modest!"

Jack had thrown his hands up in the air, and then tried but failed at mimicking his wife who often snapped her fingers very sassily.

"Jack you better not have just attempted to do what I thought you just attempted."

Jack's clear mocking hadn't gone unnoticed by April, who was now watching him carefully.

"Of course not Sweetie, I could never pull it off." He purred

Just then Mercy's phone rang, and honestly she was glad, suddenly she felt as though she was infringing on April and Jack's privacy.

Yet it was when Mercy read the caller ID that made Jack practically yell;

"April you are so right she _does _do that!"

Jacks eyes were wide in shock-not the horrified kind but rather the pleasantly surprised.

"Told you! Lights up just like a Christmas tree, wait until you actually say his name, she blushes too!"

"NOWAY, our Mercy and blushing."

But Jack had barely gotten the words out when he saw Mercy blush, Mercy who had just read the caller ID hadn't heard what either Jack or April said;

"Excuse me guys I've got to take this,"

And with that Mercy accepted the call and headed straight for her room.

"WOW, she didn't even say bye to me."

Jack added, with a little bit of hurt rising in his voice.

"Yes Jack the fact that she never said bye to you is the biggest news here." April added rolling her eyes.

* * *

Sam had rung her, but Mercy didn't answer.

'Come on Mercy pick up.'

After his third attempt finally Mercy answered.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi Sam."

Sam could hear voices in the background he was sure he had heard April, but then there was laughter and he was sure the voice sounded male.

"I tried ringing you a couple of times."

"Yeah I just saw the missed calls, I was Skyping my brother in law."

Sam for some reason sighed in relief, in hearing that Mercy was talking to her brother in law.

"I didn't get to see you,"

Sam practically moaned.

"I know"

Mercy too had sounded disappointed as she continued;

"I was going to say bye before I left but Alexander was so deeply engrossed in your photo's that I didn't have it in me to disturb him."

"Or worse and completely unrealistically have him criticise your work!"

Sam added, while Mercy laughed.

"So I take it he liked them?"

"Like? He loved them. Or so he repeatedly told me. Let's just hope it lasts until after the issue is out. I mean I like to keep an open mind about things and I love compliments as much as the next guy but even _I _can't sit through another one of his never-ending speeches."

"I'm sure he will. It's just in his nature; you know of course he will now pretend that all of the pictures were his ideas and that you were merely the 'hands' behind the work."

Sam had laughed. Recalling how Alexander had actually said that 'he had been right' in demanding Sam to retake the photo's.

"Oh before I forget, what are you doing Friday?"

Sam asked Mercy;

"Erm nothing, no pla...oh shoot wait, I've actually got to pick my brother in law up from the airport, Friday."

Mercy had nearly forgotten about Jack in the excitement of what plan Sam could possibly now be concocting.

"Really?"

Sam was obviously disappointed.

"Yes" Mercy had almost sounded apologetic as she sensed the disappointment in Sam's voice.

"Oh I just wanted to try out this bar, its grand opening is this Friday, it's apparently an authentic English pub, and I just thought it would be fun,"

Mercy hadn't thought about it for long before she quickly said;

"Well let's still go, in fact, unless you mind, I could bring April and Jack along they would appreciate it to no end. Jack's British so it'll be great for him."

Mercy wasn't really sure how Sam would take her proposition.

'ShiCrap Mercy, what if he intended it as a date and here you are bringing the whole of your family with you.'

But Mercy's thoughts were interrupted by Sam who added;

"You know what that sounds great,"

Mercy unclenched; at hearing Sam, it did sound as though he was genuinely excited for it.

"You know in the meantime we still have a few movies to get through."

Mercy had noted the tone in his voice change, it became softer, and dare she think it: seductive.

"What with our deadline next Monday, we really have to get a move on. Besides I feel as though I should step up Mission Mercy."

"Is that so?"

"Yes it is Miss Jones."

"Well in that case, we shouldn't waste any time."

"Ok I'll be there in 10."

"Wait what, no no Sam I didn't mean now..."

But then Mercy heard laughter, and so she rolled her eyes.

"Samuel Evans!"

"I like it when you say my whole name."

Mercy wasn't quite sure what to say next.

'Damn him and his southern drawl rendering me speechless.'

"So tomorrow night Movie marathon?"

Sam continued the southern in his accent getting stronger with each syllable.

"Sounds like a _date_"

Mercy responded, noting the heat rise in her cheeks.

"Well when you put it like that Storm, how can _any _guy resist?"

"Good job I'm not interested in _any _guy."

This time Sam was rendered speechless.

"I guess the only question remains." Mercy continued.

"What's that?" Sam added.

"Your place or mine?"


	17. Chapter 16: Sammy I approve

***Hey Guys, I'm going to apologise in advance, but the next update will probably-most definitely likely be after a longer wait than usual. I have my first Exam this Friday of this semester, and the last one on the 25th. I had originally planned to update after the 25th but then my Samcedes heart couldn't take it. Everyone needs a break right? So anyway, I will now probably update after the 25th, having said that, I then start back at Uni the following Monday. This story is nowhere near complete so it looks like my original plan of having a short holiday romance is probably out of the window now. But it's ok, I am liking where the writing is taking me so if you guys will bear with me, this fic may just turn out quite long. Whether that is s good or bad thing I'll let you guys decide. Now for the technicalities: 1)I on nothing from Glee, 2) I own nothing from any movie/comic/character/book/TvSHow mentioned within this chapter. BUT as always 'Dearies' (Yes I am channeling my inner Rumple!) ENJOY***

* * *

**_Chapter 16: Sammy I approve._**

"No, no more, I can't take it!"

Sam had just gotten up of the couch to insert the next movie into the DVD player when he heard Mercy groan. Sam who was now crouched down craned his neck to look at Mercy and practically pouted;

"Aw but you don't even know what I was about to put on!"

"Sammy I have just sat through: Along came Polly, My best friend's wedding and While you were sleeping-man it feels like I may have been sleeping. What year is it? Who is the president?"

Sam was chuckling as he added;

"Hilarious Mercy, but I saw you; you were watching with such glee, you loved it!"

Mercy had crossed her arms, as she violently shook her head, trying but failing at suppressing a grin.

"Just no more romantic movies Sam, besides it's getting late I have to get home too."

"Fine no more romantic movies, but it is late, why don't you crash here?"

Mercy's eyes widened in shock, Sam was now placing the DVD into the player his back turned to Mercy, when he heard no response Sam turned to be greeted by Mercy's shocked face.

Sam noticed that her beautiful doe eyes which were usually a dark chocolate shade had fusions of orange in them. The last time he had seen that was immediately after their kiss. Realising how Sam's invitation may have been received, he quickly backtracked adding;

"I mean of course I would take the couch and you can sleep comfortably in my room."

Mercy's face softened. Admittedly she felt embarrassed.

'Well done Mercy.' She thought to herself.

Sam was still looking at Mercy, when he added;

"I promise no funny business from me!" Sam crossed his heart, and then upon seeing Mercy break into a smile added cheekily;

"Unless..."

Mercy threw a cushion at Sam, while Sam made his way back to the couch, sitting closer to Mercy he placed one arm around her-

'Not so Slick Sammy I see what you're doing,'

Yet despite thinking that Mercy didn't draw attention to Sam's obvious cheesy moves but rather secretly she enjoyed it.

"What are we watching then?" Mercy looked up at Sam, asking earnestly

"You'll see"

Sam responded a lopsided grin forming as he noticed Mercy smile widely upon seeing the title credits.

"The Avengers? Does this mean I am converting you Sammy?"

"No, I feel dirty for just owning that, but for you I am willing to sidestep my DC pride"

Mercy had playfully nudged Sam, while she added, clearly elated;

"Yeah whatever, I know you secretly love it."

* * *

While Sam was in his kitchen area making them both coffees, Mercy was taking in his apartment. It was everything she thought it would be and more. The walls were plastered with many postcards and pictures of Sam and his friends enjoying various adventures. Mercy had to admit she had two favourites, one of Sammy in a stripy T-shirt stood before the Eiffel tower twirling his non-existent handle-bar moustache and the other of what appeared to be him surfing; Mercy appreciated what she saw and boy did Sam fill out the wetsuit well.

But it was rather the Christmas decorations that made her smile the most. From what she had come to know of Sam she had expected him to have a tree, but she expected more of a novel feature, perhaps a modest size perched on the window sill, she had not expected the grand tree that now stood in the corner of the room, huddled between Sam (and his flatmates) DVD and games collection. She noticed it was completely decked out in lights, tinsel and baubles, as if a five year old had been let crazy. But it was the Angel on top that had her most intrigued. She was missing an arm, and strangely as Mercy looked at it more carefully she was sure the face looked familiar. But she couldn't seem to put a name to it.

"Spitting image isn't it?"

Sam had returned, handing Mercy a large mug, Mercy who in turn took a sip from it suddenly realised who the angel looked like.

"Where did you find it?"

Mercy turned to look at Sam who she was sure had hesitated slightly before he responded.

"Actually we found her; by we- I mean my family and I...in a motel room, where we lived."

Sam had now settled on the couch, as he carried on;

"My parents lost their job when I was 17, we soon lost our home too, in the end our only shelter was a motel room."

Sam had now looked up at Mercy, who in return, encouragingly touched his shoulder. Sam felt something: warmth, in the way she had delicately touched him and the way she had smiled, and Sam knew then that Mercy wasn't judging him, that he could tell her about what had been one of the hardest and equally the most eye opening moments of his life.

"It was just before Christmas, Mom and Dad were too embarrassed to tell Grammy and Pop, so instead we stayed in a motel. And that's where we found Sexy Sandra. Of course then she wasn't called that. My sister Stacey found her, she hadn't been allowed to bring any of her dolls when we moved; there wasn't any room so she substituted her dolls for the Angel she found down by the side of the bed. Since then for every Christmas we placed that Angel on top our tree. As a reminder of how far we had dropped and then equally risen. That was until seven years ago, when Stacey decided that I was apparently more attached to the Angel than she was and so it should go wherever I go..."

Sam now imitated his sister's voice as he added;

"...It's as though you have this strange connection to her Sammy."

Sam was now smiling thinking about his family; Mercy noticed his eyes were bright.

"You miss them don't you? Your family?"

Sam turned to look at Mercy and sighed;

"So much."

"You're not seeing them for Christmas?"

"No they're going abroad; no it's good, we're all finally in a good place in our lives, the twins: Stacey and Stevie are in college, Dad has a stable job and Mom set up her own business, handmade jewellery. That is extremely well. They deserve this."

Mercy noticed that Sam was speaking softly and not once did he stop smiling. This made something stir inside of Mercy, and before she knew what she was doing she had settled her head on his shoulder as she told him;

"You should come round to mine on Christmas,"

Sam had shuffled slightly, he had to admit that when Mercy rested her head on his shoulder he couldn't help but lean in to sniff her hair, and take in her warmth, it made him feel comfortable and for that instant Sam felt he was at home, back in Nashville. There was definitely something homely and familiar about Mercedes. Yet but it was her inviting him over that made his heart flutter.

Mercedes realised what she had just said and so quickly added;

"That is unless of course you don't have other plans. We don't tend to do anything extravagant in the Jones household, but lush dinner, crazy Christmas sweaters, afternoon of games and movies and candy canes in abundance is a must!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle;

"You've just described the perfect Christmas to me, I'd love to come."

And with that Sam tenderly kissed Mercy on top of her head.

* * *

"Wait so you actually lived in a Tipi?"

Mercy was flicking through one of Sam's photo albums of his travel adventures when she stopped short on one;

"Of course I did."

Mercy was still staring at the picture in utter amazement, when she heard Sam;

"But one would expect the room to have a view."

Mercy stopped and looked up at Sam;

"Sam please tell me you did not just do a Helena Bonham Carter impression?"

"What? I thought my accent was pretty good."

"Yeah that's not what I'm worried about."

Mercy continued as she flicked further through the album of Sam now backpacking in Europe;

"Tell me _your_ Europe backpacking trip didn't involve a prissy chaperone and issues about rooms with views?"

Sam was trying his best to stifle back laughter.

"Why, jealous? I am told all ladies need a 'proper' tour of Europe once in their life."

Mercedes playfully pushed Sam away as she burst into a fit of giggles.

"No seriously Helena is a genius. I could never mock her or Dame Maggie Smith for that matter."

Sam had said solemnly, suddenly Mercy stopped laughing, edging closer to Sam she almost whispered.

"No, really? You can't be!"

Mercy now narrowed her eyes, moving away slightly observing Sam closely.

"Can't be what Mercy?"

Sam was genuinely intrigued so he came closer to Mercy, matching his own intonation with hers.

"Are you a Helena fan?"

Mercy was trying her best to conceal the joy of Sam admiring Helena. But she knew that if anyone could read her mind then it was Sam-besides annoyingly she could never hide her expressions well.

Sam who was now grinning widely added;

"You bet'cha. Living legend she is!"

Mercy was nodding in agreement, clearly impressed with Sam's choice.

"Sammy I approve!"

"Do you wanna hear a little confession?" Sam added.

Mercy's eyes widened as she gestured for him to proceed;

"My mom's favourite movie is actually A room with a view, so my first ever crush was Helena, or rather Lucy Honeychurch."

Mercy could see Sam's ears reddening,

'Man he is adorable when he does that.' Mercedes thought to herself, as Sam continued;

"But in all honesty it was Sweeney Todd that did the trick. There was just something very alluring about that darkness!"

Sam had stretched back, and without even realising was nodding his head as if he was reliving some memory. Mercy couldn't help but smile at him, before she stretched back too adding nonchalantly;

"I dunno I always thought Bellatrix Lestrange was oddly sexy-of course in the total crazy sociopath way and I also adored her in The King's Speech. If anything it solidified my girl crush."

Sam was now gaping at Mercy. Hardly being able to contain the idea of Mercy having crush on Helena. But then Mercy snapped her fingers, bringing Sam back.

"Wait, are you telling me Sammy that you Samuel Evans are cheating on Sandy with Helena?"

Mercy deliberately placed her hands on her hips, mocking Sam.

Sam turned directly towards Mercy, the green in eyes now gone he looked at her with such an intense gaze that Mercy struggled to maintain eye contact and she was sure she had wobbled slightly;

"No, of course not...I'm cheating on both of them, with you"

And with that Sam winked at her, but before he could produce his infamous lopsided grin, Mercy had reached forward and kissed him.

'No Sammy you don't get to make me feel all funny and gloat about it.'

Mercy thought; clearly satisfied at the effect she just had on Sam, as she pulled away.

* * *

***Oh and finally I just wanted to add; I'm not on Tumblr but I have been made aware of stupid trolls, putting our beloved Samcedes fic writers down. All I can say is that please don't let such ignoramous insignificant beings, push way your epic talent!* **


	18. Chapter 17: Morning

***Firstly a heartfelt thank you for the luck and your patience. I had my final exam today and have the weekend off before Semester two of uni begins. I'm aiming to update once more before then. But if not then the plan as of now, before I get back into the swing of things and inevitably get sucked into the final year workload is to update weekly. Anyway; I hope you enjoy this and as ever I own nothing from glee. ENJOY***

* * *

**_Chapter 17: Morning_**

"Rise and Shine Beautiful, Rise and Shine Beautiful, Rise and Shine..."

Mercy rolled over to source the noise that had just woke her up from her sleep, she was sure she could hear Sam but he was nowhere in sight, and that is when she saw Sam's phone which lay on the bedside table.

'Seriously Sammy that is your alarm?'

Mercy switched the alarm off as she outreached for her glasses that lay beside the phone, her surroundings clearly unfamiliar. Clothes were strewn all over the room; a mass of pictures lay upon a desk near a line of sneakers. Yet it was the guitar case in the corner that had Mercy most excited.

She had woken up in Sam's room, as per his promise, he had slept on the couch, while Mercy slept comfortably in his room-on his bed. Now there was the problem: comfort. Mercedes had been far from comfortable. She had struggled to sleep- the pillow smelt of Sam, the covers gave off his scent and well it also didn't help that since she had nothing to change into, Sam had given her his Tennessee Titans Jersey to sleep in, that slipped of her shoulders, despite her constantly realigning the neck line.

As Mercy put her glasses on, she slowly got out of bed, stretching she quietly made her way over the bare floor, hopping to avoid the mess; and to stop herself from tripping up- towards the guitar. Sam had already told Mercy about his musical talents, and from that moment Mercy had been itching to hear him play. She had heard him sing on several occasions, he had a habit to sing along to the radio in the car and at work-where now everyone belted out Christmas tunes. But Mercy really wanted to hear him play. And it was then as she looked at the guitar case that she noticed something behind it, something that claimed all of her attention, and admittedly made her heart melt.

The brown placard lay poking slanting slightly as it balanced against the wall, Mercy edged towards it, lifting it up; the black writing far clearer in this close proximity than it had been that cold night when she had read it for the first time from her bedroom window.

'Diner.'

Mercedes couldn't help but smile widely; as she sighed.

* * *

Mercedes turned to look at the bedside clock, it was 6.30a.m. She could hear the shower running and so assumed it must have been Sam, not wanting to disturb him Mercy quietly tiptoed out of the room, and as she passed the bathroom, her suspicion was confirmed as she heard Sam;

"Every rose has its THORRRNN."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Boy you are crazy." She muttered.

Mercedes had only just made it to the kitchen when she realised she wasn't alone.

* * *

"'Sup."

Mercy practically jumped, perched on a stool eating froot loops drenched in milk, Mercy saw a tall rugged stranger. Who strangely managed to pull off a Mohawk. He had spilt some of the milk down his front but that didn't seem to faze him at all as he continued looking up at Mercy.

Mercedes who had frozen, unsure on how to respond, managed a weak;

"Hi." Trying her utmost to look anywhere but at him.

"Would you like some?"

The stranger asked, while pointing to his bowl and the open cereal box.

"No, I'm, I'm good thanks." Mercy managed giving him a weak smile.

She could feel that he was still staring at her, and suddenly Mercy realised that she was still in Sam's jersey, the one that hung of her shoulders, and was far too short. Without even realising Mercy began pulling down the hem of the jersey, while tucking away strands of hair that had escaped her messy bun behind her ear.

"Hi, I'm Puck." The stranger had now outstretched his hand towards Mercedes, who in turn looked confused.

Puck quickly shook his head, while grinning widely;

"I mean I'm Noah Puckerman, Blondie's best friend and flatmate, but everyone calls me Puck."

Mercy now took Puck's hand and as she was about to respond;

"Mercy." Sam had walked into the kitchen, his hair damp.

Mercedes who was shaking Pucks hand added quickly;

"Well actually it's Mercedes Jones but everyone calls me Mercy."

"When did you get up?" Sam asked looking directly at Mercy, before turning quickly to Puck who had turned his attention back to his cereal;

"What are you doing here?"

Mercy noticed that Sam's eyebrows were furrowed; he clearly hadn't expected Puck to be here. His tone had been rather accusative too.

"Er, I live here." Puck responded, while still eating his cereal, clearly oblivious to the fact that he was intruding.

"You were supposed to be at Mike's." Sam added, still staring hard at his friend.

"I was; Mike didn't have any froot loops, so I came home." Puck shrugged.

Sam just stared at him in disbelief. While Mercy tried her hardest to suppress laughter. At which point Puck resounded;

"Suddenly I feel as though I have outstayed my welcome."

Sam shook his head slightly, folding his arms; Mercy suddenly appreciated that Sam clearly worked out-she also noticed the expression on his face he was clearly thinking;

'Ya think!?'

Puck turned to Mercedes;

"Well it was lovely to meet you Mercy,"

"You too Puck." Mercy added smiling.

Puck got up off the stool, having placed his bowl in the sink he headed towards his room, while adding to Sam as he patted him on the shoulder;

"Now I'm going to my room, unless that's out of bounds too."

Sam just scoffed at Puck before turning to look at Mercedes apologetically.

"Sorry about him. He wasn't supposed to here..."

"Sam its fine, he's actually..."

Mercedes paused looking for the right word and decided to go with;

"Enigmatic,"

Sam and Mercy both laughed while Sam added;

"You'll get used to him; he's like a bad smell he just hangs around. But then again I do miss the fool when he's not around."

Mercy was nodding in agreement;

"Yeah that kinda reminds me of someone. I wouldn't be able to live without her too."

Sam smiled widely at Mercy;

"So Storm, what would you like for breakfast?"

Sam had now walked up to Mercy as he looked directly into her eyes. Even though she was barefaced, her hair in a messy bun, she looked breath-taking.

'Wow she can carry that Jersey off'

Sam thought to himself as moved closer to Mercedes who in turn couldn't help but inhale his scent.

'Damn he smells even better after a shower.'

Sam was still waiting on a response, before Mercy realised she was still staring back him looking like a fool.

"Actually I'd like to have a shower first if that's ok."

"Of course it is, oh and before I forget..."

Sam slid open one of the kitchen drawers, rummaging through it he added;

"I used up the last bit."

Mercy noticed an assortment of toothbrushes and toothpaste within it.

"Erm Sam, Is Puck a dentist?"

Sam chuckled;

"Oh no, he probably couldn't even spell dentist. But yeah all these brushes are his doing."

Sam handed Mercy a toothpaste tube and noticed she was looking up at him confused; remembering that Mercy was new to 'Puck' Sam felt obliged to explain:

"Puck likes to think he's a stud, and disturbingly loads of girls do too, so..."

Mercy began nodding she understood straight away, but she was curious as to why they stored their 'visitor' toothbrushes in the kitchen of all places.

"But why in the kitchen, surely the bathroom would make more sense?"

Sam was now laughing as he added;

"We did, up until a few months ago, when one of his lady friends, discovered his selection and thought Puck was cheating on her. She wasn't the smartest cookie, he told her he was a dentist and that she should take one as a token of their 'perfect night.' Well anyway since that day, to avoid any near misses in the future, Puck decided the kitchen was the safest haven. Why? I still have no idea. But with Puck I find it is better to just go with it than to question him."

Mercy was still looking at the brushes, there was one in every colour, in fact she noticed another one same as the one Sam had given her last night;

"So this is where you got my brush from." Mercy said to Sam, who in turn looked sheepishly, before adding, hands raised;

"Guilty as charged."

"There's purple one here, like the one I have at home."

"Seriously?" Sam now raised an eyebrow;

"Yeah." Mercy added; failing to see why this interested Sam so much;

"I was actually going to give you that one last night, but then I remembered your favourite colour is actually white."

Mercy couldn't help but chuckle while Sam just stared at her,

"What?" he finally asked.

"Sam, just because white is my favourite colour does not mean I need to have _everything_ in white."

Sam had looked at her while he added cheekily;

"Is that so, Miss Jones?"

Mercy noted that Sam had closed in on the gap between them.

"Yes Mr Evans...although I am partial to 'white' things."

Mercy too matched Sam's intonation as he added;

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, like for instance...chocolate"

Sam noticed that Mercy had bit her lip when she said it.

'She's driving me crazy.' He thought to himself,

Sam now placed his arms around, pulling her closer to him;

"You know I always preferred dark chocolate...the darker the better. It has a richer taste."

And with that Sam placed his forefinger under Mercy's chin, lifting her head he moved in closer to kiss her.

Mercy withdrew while whispering;

"I have morning breath."

"I don't care." Sam responded, bringing her closer again.

"Well I do."

But before Mercy could push Sam back, he had already enveloped her mouth; while Mercy automatically lifted her arms wrapping them around his neck.

* * *

When Mercy returned back from her shower having changed back into her clothes from the night before, the overpowering smell of pancakes had her weak in the knees;

"Sammy how did you find out, that pancakes are my favourite?"

Sam turned around, having set the table, adorning it with a single carnation next to her plate, he added with a wink;

"I didn't, but feel free to drop hints here, there and everywhere."

Pulling a chair out for her, Sam seated Mercy after kissing her;

"Mmm, Minty"

Mercy jokingly pushed Sam away.

* * *

"Best in the world or what!?"

Sam had been watching Mercy carefully as she took tucked into the pancakes that Sam had prepared.

"Wow, ok credit where credit is due, these are pretty good!"

Sam beamed back, his eyes glowing with pride as he settled himself beside Mercy pouring himself some orange juice.

"Where did you learn to make these?"

Mercy asked, clearly enjoying the pancakes before her.

"England, Yorkshire to be precise in a small bed and breakfast where I stayed, I insisted on the chef showing me."

"And he just did?"

Mercy was now intrigued, Sam had managed to convince a chef-a random chef who he did not know to show him how to make what were now becoming very quickly with each mouthful the world's best pancakes.

"Yeah...who can resist this charm?"

Sam added a lopsided grin forming while he stretched back in his chair.

'Yeah Sammy, who?' Mercy thought to herself.

* * *

Mercy had some time before she needed to be at work, and since she was still in her clothes from yesterday she decided to head home and get changed. After all she was well aware of the people she worked with and their gossiping tendencies. But more than that, since April had had an early night and would still not be up yet, Mercy could sneak home minus the inquisitorial squad.

There was however only one flaw in Mercedes plan, which presented itself to her as she put the key in the front door and stepped in.

* * *

Mercy had only just taken a single step when she bumped into a suitcase. Stubbing her toe she screamed;

"Ow! What the..."

"Mercy HI!"

Santana had taken Mercy in her arms, while Mercy added equally as delighted;

"Tana hi, have you only just got back?"

"yeah, I caught an earlier flight!"

"Oh and Abuela sent her fabulous Paella; I'm telling you first because I know by the time you get home from work, April would have devoured it all."

"Devoured what?"

April had just walked into the living area, yawning;

"Nothing, morning A," Santana rushed over to hug her.

Mercedes tried to tiptoe past the girls, but just as she made her way to her room, April called out;

"Mercy! When did you get in?"

Santana suddenly stopped; stepping aside she stood gaping at Mercy;

"Mercy you weren't home last night?"

Suddenly her best friends face stretched into a huge smile, her eyebrows rose as she said;

"Spill, spare no detail."

"Tana, I'm running late for work, I have to change." Mercy moaned as she pushed past her heading for her own room.

"Late? You? Miss Punctual? Change clothes you say. What were you and Trouty up to?"

Mercy who had reached her room now yelled back;

"Sam, his name is SAM!"

* * *

"Can I come out now?"

Puck had ducked his head out of his room, as Sam finished clearing up.

"Yeah,"

Puck headed to the kitchen scooping up the leftover pancakes he asked Sam;

"SO..."

Sam who began rolling down his sleeves repeated;

"SO...what?"

Puck rolled his eyes at Sam;

"SO what's the weather like?"

"Cold," Sam retorted.

"Seriously man, stop playing. The pair of you couldn't take your eyes off of each other, and no doubt hands too-when I left. Seriously you had the time of your life didnt'cha?"

Sam just stared at Puck in disbelief-why he had no idea he had fully expected Puck to behave like this in all honesty.

"Besides you let her wear your Titans Jersey-no one is allowed to touch that. And I mean no-one."

"Nothing happened."

"Sure Evans" Puck mocked, turning to reach for a glass.

"No really, I slept on the couch and she took my room."

Puck who up until this point believed Sam was lying suddenly turning around;

"Ouch, you got rejected didn't y..."

"NO," Sam interjected;

"I didn't, you know Puck some of us think of other things besides the obvious!"

Puck laughed then stopped when he realised Sam was serious.

"Seriously? Man, between you and Chang I can't decide who is more of a chicken shit."

"Yeah says the guy who only eats froot-loops for breakfast. Every. Single. Day."

Sam added sarcastically as he picked his keys and headed for the front door


	19. Chapter 18: Human Nature

***Hello, as promised, the next update, from here on now hopefully it should be an update a week! But anyway as ever I own nothing from Glee or any other Tv show/Book/Play/Film mentioned here. ENJOY! Oh I would just like to add, have 'Human Nature,' (the beautiful duet) nearby. Trust me on this. Just trust me!***

* * *

**_Chapter 18: Human Nature_**

That day at work had been hectic. Mercy had been busy proof-reading Claire's editorial letter, when she heard a knock at her door.

Sam ducked his head around, he noted Mercy's face was screwed up in concentration; she kept pushing her glasses up further in frustration. She was clearly busy so much so that she hadn't even come down to for her 10.30 morning coffee.

"Busy huh?"

Mercedes who hadn't looked up to see who was here, upon hearing Sam's voice, looked up instantly and smiled weakly as she sighed;

"Yeah, as much as I love writing, one thing I absolutely hate; proof-reading. Especially when they're not even my errors." Mercy finished.

Sam had now walked up to her and handed her coffee in her prized Storm mug.

"Thank you."

Mercy managed before taking a sip, Sam had merely shook his head indicating it was not a problem when Mercedes moaned happily;

"It's just what I needed!"

Sam smiled and continued staring at her as she drank her coffee. She was beautiful. There was no doubt about it, of course that had been Sam's initial thought when he saw for the first time but now she was even more breath-taking if that was even possible.

A minute passed before he realised that there was something he actually wanted to ask;

"I need a favour."

Mercy turned her head in Sam's direction, noting Sam smile at her;

"I have to take pictures for Mark's piece, on theatre, only problem is he went last night, and I well, we...you know, I was busy, so instead I have to go to the Saturday Matinee show and get pictures of the play in action."

Mercy was listening intently to Sam, noting how his ears had reddened as he mentioned their date last night.

"...so anyway, so that I don't look like a complete creep taking pictures on my own, would you mind accompanying me? I already have the tickets."

Sam had looked directly into Mercy's eyes, which he noted reflected his own. Mercedes who in turn had been listening carefully smiled widely and said;

"I'd love too-we'll be creeps together."

Sam sighed in relief as he heard Mercy add;

"Just..."

She now screwed up her face as she added;

"It's not a soppy play is it?"

"Aww you mean to tell me I'm failing Mission Mercy?"

Sam had pouted while Mercy narrowed her eyes at him, suppressing a smile.

Sam could tell she was mentally praying he would say no. As much as Sam was enjoying teasing her, he really wanted her to say yes, so he put her out of her misery;

"Not quite." Sam added, a grin appearing on his face.

"Not quite?" Mercy repeated, her eyebrows furrowing.

"It's Shakespeare. But it's not romantic: Macbeth."

Sam noted how Mercy's face suddenly relaxed as she added;

"Well it's no Othello, but oh what the hell, it's still Shakespeare."

"Exactly!" Sam beamed while adding;

"And I hear Lady Macbeth can give Bellatrix a run for her money."

"Oh then I have to see it!"

Mercy added humouring Sam.

Mercedes noted Sam has whispered a low 'yes' to himself as he left her office, clearly elated that Mercy had said yes, but instead of drawing attention to the fact that she had heard him Mercy instead shook her head slightly while muttering-still smiling after Sam;

"You are crazy."

It was then, when Mercy had turned her attention back to the letter she was proof reading that she heard Sam respond;

"Crazy about you."

But by the time Mercy had looked up, Sam was gone.

* * *

Considering they were now well in to December in New York, the day had an odd alluring warmth to it. The sun shone brightly, filtering through open windows, and generally the atmosphere felt serene. It was as though Spring had pushed Winter away, even the normal cry of traffic was replaced by the gentle twittering of birds.

On a day like this, there is only one thing both Sam and Mercedes could have been doing and that was to have lunch outside, basking in the sun's glory.

"There you are, I was beginning to think you cancelled." Mercy spoke as she saw Sam approach her bench, his camera hung around his neck.

"Me cancel on you? Never." Sam beamed back, kissing Mercy on her cheek.

While in turn Mercedes smiled back widely.

"They didn't have any egg mayo-so it's either a chicken salad, or Tuna sweet corn but with wholemeal bread."

Sam was looking at the selection before him;

"Tuna it is!"

They had been tucking into their lunch, conversation was flowing freely, discussing everything from Breaking Bad, to the visible sexual tension between Mia and Mark to even guessing how big Leona's baby was going to be; who was now due any day.

* * *

"9 pounds and 3 ounces." Sam called.

"Jeez, I feel for Leona," Mercedes replied, her eyes wide.

"What, that's a good healthy size. I was 9 pounds myself." Sam responded back with utter pride;

"Wow your poor mother!" Mercy added straight-faced.

"Haha, it's a good size!"

"Yeah you would say that." Mercy retorted.

"What?"

"Well Sam until you gender starts gestating kids 'of a healthy size' you may reserve such opinion. Anyway I recon it might be twins."

"But surely Leona would know. Wouldn't she?"

"Aaah but that's it, I think she does, she just hasn't told anyone. I dunno if I'll be able to cope with two kids at once."

"It's not that hard, well ok, double the crying, double the feeding, double the changing, but if they have an awesome big brother, they'll be just fine." Sam finished.

"hmm, now I wonder who you're talking about, by any chance does the name rhyme with Pam?" Mercy asked cheekily

While Sam responded;

"Yes, Pamuel to be precise."

Mercy couldn't help but burst out laughing, there was something about Sam; he always made her laugh. So much so that Mercy was sure she could sometimes feel a six pack coming on from all the laughter.

"Does April know what she's having?"

"I don't think so, she's due for a scan when she gets back, but I'm not sure if she wants to know. She was going about something about the element of surprise." Mercy shrugged.

"What about you, Niece or Nephew?"

"You know honestly although I wouldn't mind either, I'd prefer a boy, just so I don't have to play dolls or feel enthusiastic about Pink."

Mercy had actually shuddered at the thought.

"Now now, Mercy what if she's a tomboy?"

"Then that would just be perfect...what's Stacey Like?"

Mercy didn't really know much about Sam's family and since it was always seemed to put a smile upon his face and a glint in his eyes, she wanted to know more.

But more than that she was actually genuinely interested in them. It was as though for some reason that she couldn't quite understand she wanted to know more about them.

Sam's face softened, a gentle smile formed on his face as he thought about his family;

"She's right little princess. Of course I can't say that now, it's apparently sexist."

Sam rolled his eyes thinking about his fiercely feminist sister.

"She was defiantly 'girly' mostly to wind Stevie up. Of course the two were inseparable and still are. They're at the same college. I am actually surprised they haven't killed each other."

Sam now laughed.

"She is actually a spitting image of mom. And now that she's 18 it's more apparent than ever. I swear between me and Stevie if we take Dad out of the picture, I'm not sure who is more concerned."

"Aww Sammy please tell me you don't intervene in your sister's love life!"

Mercy had playfully pushed Sam. But she couldn't help but feel something inside her stir as she heard all about the protective side of Sam-it was very attractive.

"Of course I do, but unlike Stevie I have game. In fact sometimes I feel bad for Stace, between Dad, Stevie and myself it's no wonder she keeps tight-lipped, like that mysterious guy who appears in all her facebook pictures."

Sam was no deep in thought when Mercy practically yelled;

"Can you blame the poor girl!"

Sam laughed;

"She can hold her own though, I guess she had to growing up in a boy's house! You know how absolutely brutal you are at paintballing well if you and Stace ever teamed up I rec no-one would be able to get out bed for a week!"

Mercedes was watching Sam carefully, he was definitely comfortable and very homely. So much so t made her heart melt. She could understand why Sam was considered traditional-and honestly she loved it.

* * *

"Wait here."

"Sam where are you going?" Mercedes had only just managed to get the sentence out as Sam rushed off.

"Just wait, I promise I'll be quick."

* * *

Mercedes had been leaning back against the bench, the sun was still shining brightly, and since it was now 1.45p.m, it was quieter. People were obviously heading back into work.

She sat there, recollecting her conversation with Sam, how he told her all about Stacey (who was fast becoming someone Mercy was very eager to meet) and Stevie (who reminded Mercy a lot of one of her school friends.) To even his parents and grandparents. Mercedes had to admit the Evans' sounded absolutely charming. The fact that they were so close knit made her internally smile. She liked the idea of Sam having many loved ones and caring for each of them deeply. She wasn't entirely sure why, but just the idea made her feel a warm glow inside.

And it was then as Mercy was thinking about Sam, that she noticed he was heading back towards her, carrying something in his hand which made her smile widely, sitting up she beamed up at him.

"I kinda figured you'd like to hear me play" Sam added, his eyes twinkling, the southern in his accent coming out strong.

* * *

Sam had been playing of for some time, when he while carelessly strumming the guitar he added softly;

"Mercy?"

Mercedes who had really enjoyed listening to Sam play responded absent-mindedly;

"Hmm"

"Would you..."

There was a pause, it was as though Sam had wanted to ask Mercedes something but was unsure.

Mercedes now turned to look at him, his face was soft yet he was definitely stuck in some dilemma.

"Sam what's wrong?"

Mercedes couldn't help but worry now.

Sam shook his head, before adding;

"It's just...would you, would you mind singing with me?"

Mercy was unsure what to say and for that moment she absolutely hated how she couldn't hide her expressions. She had seen it on Sam's face, he knew she was apprehensive.

"I, it's just Sam, I..."

Mercedes practically whispered the last bit;

"I can't."

Sam continued looking at her, and for that instant Mercy really hoped he would look anywhere but at her.

She felt terrible, it wasn't that she deliberately being awkward, it was just, it had been too long, Mercy wasn't even sure if she would even know how.

She kind of just blurted it out; it was as though she had been bursting to say it;

"I can't get their faces out of my head."

Sam raised his arm placing it around her as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"What are they like?"

"Smiling, cheering me on, clapping, screaming...the lot."

Sam nodded his head;

"And today if they were to hear you sing?"

Mercy sighed while adding softly;

"Pretty much the same; except only more embarrassing."

Sam half smiled.

"Then do it for them."

Mercedes had now looked up at Sam:

"I know I cannot even begin to imagine what it must have been like for you, but I just..."

Sam had paused, as though he was struggling; when in actuality he was far from that.

"Why are you holding yourself back? When it comes to your life; and living it?"

Mercy was now intensely listening to Sam. Sam took a deep breath, his voice still very calm; a very detectable concern rising above the humdrum of the street.

"Mercy you view life like you have to 'get' through every-day, that it is just passing you by, that one day you'll wake up old and that it will be it. The Mercedes Jones chapter will be over. But baby, life is much more than that. So much more than that. Especially for you."

Sam had now placed his hand on Mercy's cheek, Mercy in turn edged closer to it.

"You need to live your life. Because I promise you when you do, you'll realise that life is beautiful, singing, letting loose allowing yourself to make mistakes take risks, being out of control once in a while, not planning every minute; it's life. That is life. It's what makes life."

Sam stopped briefly before he added;

"And as far as your parents go; what would they say if today they found that you stopped singing that the you had stopped the one thing that made you, you?"

Mercedes hadn't said anything.

She didn't need too. As much as it had pained her. Sam was right. Mercy had been waiting, feeling that her life was passing by her. Hadn't she felt an awful tug when she first found out about April's pregnancy? This was not to say that Mercy was jealous of her sister, even if she tired that was the one thing she could never do, but honestly she did feel that she was still that 17 year old girl who had been called out class all those years ago. That since that day, she had not moved.

* * *

Sam began the strumming the chords;

When he heard Mercy:

_"Looking out across the night-time..."_

Sam who had been looking down, looked up directly at Mercedes, who had now closed her eyes as she continued;

_"The city winks a sleepless eye  
Hear her voice shake my window  
Sweet seducing sighs."_

Sam was now smiling, there was nothing more that he wanted to do then show the beautiful woman in front of him how truly incredible she was.

Sam joined in;

_"Get me out into the night-time  
Four walls won't hold me tonight..."_

Mercedes had opened her eyes and was now looking at Sam, who was smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back hearing his smooth voice bind her;

_"If this town is just an apple  
Then let me take a bite."_

This time they both joined in;

_"If they, why, why?  
Tell 'em that is human nature  
why, why does he do me that way?  
If they say why, why?  
Tell 'em that is human nature  
Why, does he do me that way?"_

* * *

_"...Why, why does he do me that way?  
I like Livin' this way"_

Their lips met, and this time it felt different it felt that the pair of them had said so much to each other. Wordlessly.

* * *

***I sincerely hope I did the duet justice!***


	20. Chapter 19: Mix Well

***Hello Guys! I hope you're all well. I don't think I have napped this much in my entire life as I did my first week back after the Christmas holidays-well if you can call it that-seen as in a spent the majority, if not the whole time revising. BUT anyway as promised, the next update. It is longer than usual! As ever I own nothing from GLEE, or any other movie/book/comic/TV show mentioned below, nor it's characters. BUT above all please ENJOY. At which point I would like to thank you all for the wonderful response, "Thou dost make me blush" ***

* * *

**_Chapter 19: Take some flour, chocolate and sugar: mix well._**

So far he had prepared a rather lush picnic and even made her breakfast-lovingly. And now it was Mercedes chance to show off her culinary skills-those of which she had in abundance-thank you very much. The only question was where to begin? Yet Thursday morning and slightly disgruntled Sam, answered that question.

* * *

"Stir any harder and you will defy the laws of physics and create a black hole!"

Mercedes had been watching him for a while; he was in an unusually disgruntled mood. Slamming the mug down, rather angrily shutting the fridge door and splashing milk everywhere.

Sam turned around to be greeted by Mercedes; who in turn on approaching him hugged him, asking:

"What's up, not Alexander again?"

"No, Puck. I'd gladly send him off into the darkness."

Sam had turned around now completely so that he could wrap his arms around Mercy too.

"What did he do?"

Sam sighed heavily before he began filling her in;

"Not sure, if you've figured it out yet, but I've got kind of a sweet-tooth..."

"Yeah Sammy I definitely worked that one out!"

Mercy interjected purposely and smiled when she achieved what she had intended to with her interruption;

Sam now smiled; his face had softened as he continued;

"Puck ate the last of the brownies!"

Mercedes could have sworn she saw Sam pout, and she couldn't help but chuckle a little.

"Gee, thank you Mercy!" Sam added, trying his best not to break into laughter himself.

"Aww, you poor baby!" Mercedes continued mocking as she squeezed Sam's cheek.

"I know! everyone knows that nothing comes between me and my brownies!" Sam added playing along.

"Exactly! How could he?" Mercy sarcastically asked.

While Sam chuckled.

"You know there is an obvious solution to your problems."

Mercedes was now carelessly sliding her fingers across Sam's arm.

"What?" Sam asked rather intrigued.

Mercedes waited contemplating whether to tell Sam there and then what she had in mind. In the end she decided to surprise him.

'Let's see how you like the waiting game Sammy.'

She thought to herself as she heard Sam ask again;

"What Mercy?"

Mercedes broke apart and while, winking slightly, she turned to leave, only to pause at the kitchen door, turning only her head, she added;

"My place at 7, you'll see."

Sam's face widened, as he heard Mercedes add, with her eyes narrowing, a clear glint visible;

"Don't be late!"

* * *

At 7p.m on the dot, Sam rang the doorbell. And just on cue as if she had been waiting for him on the other side, Mercedes opened the door, to greet a rather excited Sam.

"Mercy what are y..."

But before Sam could finish what he was saying, he felt Mercedes hands on his wrist, pulling him inside, while her other hand raised to her own lips and she added rather quietly;

"Shh, just follow me."

"Gladly."

Sam whispered back before raising his free hand (The other was gripped firmly by Mercy) to his own lips and copied Mercedes.

* * *

Arriving in the kitchen, Mercedes threw an apron in Sam's direction who immediately caught it and raised his eyebrows asking wordlessly what she was up too.

"Remember how I told you I loved baking..."

"Uh-huh." Sam added smiling slightly wondering where Mercy was going with this as she continued;

"And remember how you told the Fitzgerald's, your grandmother and mothers specialities?"

"Yeah," Sam added with more excitement then he had originally intended;

"Well here is mine." Mercedes now produced a platter full of brownies.

Sam's eyes widened a massive grin appeared on his face. Unable to contain himself he practically ran over to the other side of the counter to Mercedes, taking the platter from her.

But instead Mercy pulled it away.

"Oh Hell no. These aren't for you!"

Sam frowned immediately before deciding on a different tactic to win over the goods, but Mercedes had already anticipated such and added sternly while struggling to keep her standing under Sam's intense gaze and lack of distance between their faces;

"No, Sam. Don't even try it."

"Try what Mercy, I'm not doing anything." Sam added innocently.

'Yeah right,' Mercy thought.

'Like butter wouldn't melt in your mouth, but I'm well aware of your antics Sammy!'

Mercy thought, as Sam continued closing in on the gap.

"Seriously Sam, these are for Jack, yours..."

This rose Sam's interest, as Mercedes continued;

"Yours, I thought we could bake _together._"

Sam stopped his attempts at weakening Mercedes, even though he was well aware she was seconds away from giving in.

"Well what do you say Sammy? Shall we bake?"

Sam, who had lost the ability to speak, nodded, rather excitedly causing Mercedes to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Alright let's do this."

Mercedes responded, as Sam began tying his apron, it was then he heard Mercy add;

"But we need to set some ground rules first."

"Ground rules?" Sam asked, a lop-sided grin forming.

"Yes, rules." Mercedes answered eyes widening to counter Sam's cheekiness.

"One, you obey all of my instructions. All. No questions asked." Mercedes paused,

Sam nodded before adding;

"No questions, done. But impressions are allowed and what about jokes, where do you stand on that matter..."

Mercedes now lightly pushed him;

"Very funny Sam, but I'm being serious, no questions. Just do as I say...as to impressions?"

Mercedes now imitated Sam's infamous lopsided grin as she added;

"Knock yourself out."

Sam couldn't help but beam at her.

"Two: no funny business. And no stop looking at me like that, you know full well what I mean. And again Sam pouting won't work!"

Sam now raised his hands up while adding mockingly;

"Mercy! Why I'd never! Brownie-making is serious business, I'm well aware of that!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes a little, while Sam laughed.

"Well."

"Well what Mercy?"

"Well do you accept my conditions?"

"Yes!"

"Good," Mercedes added, as she began fastening her apron only to feel Sam's hands, who began trying the knot for her.

"Sammy you better not be trying to break rule two already!"

Mercedes added sternly while internally she couldn't help but feel a surge of electricity.

"Mercy, after all...I'm just a guy, standing behind a girl, asking her to help him bake brownies."

"Oh boy, you didn't just..."

"Yeah I did, and you kinda loved it!"

Sam added proudly. Mercedes just shook her head smiling she added seriously;

"Well whatever it is worth, you're far prettier than Julia Roberts."

Sam curtsied on cue while both of them burst out laughing.

* * *

"How much flour?"

"We're not measuring. That defeats the whole purpose Sam."

Mercedes added, watching Sam closely who had carefully been tipping flour out, his face screwed in concentration-which meant his tongue was poking out slightly, as it often did when he was concentrating hard.

Sam turned to look up at Mercedes, his face slightly surprised, which in turn made Mercy very curious;

"What?" She asked.

Sam merely shook his head, still smiling to himself.

"Ok seriously what?"

"You just reminded me of someone."

"Who?"

Sam continued emptying the flour packet when he added rather sheepishly;

"My grandmother."

Mercedes in turn could tell she had blushed.

* * *

"SAM!"

Mercedes warned Sam, who didn't seem to be paying any attention.

"Rule two remember!?" She added as she continued to feel his breath tickle her neck.

Mercedes was stood before the hob, melting chocolate while Sam now stood behind her;

"Hey I'm just helping you melt this chocolate."

Sam added innocently, as he griped the end of the wooden spoon, syncing his wrist movement with hers.

"Sure you are!" Mercedes added, not buying his excuse, she continued;

"No funny business!"

"I don't recall making that promise." Sam replied the southern shining through in his voice.

Mercedes tilted her head to look directly at him in disbelief, while Sam not wanting to waste the opportunity-or rather exploiting the situation-swooped down and caught her lips, kissing her softly.

* * *

Breaking apart he couldn't help but smile proudly at her, shrugging his shoulders a little as if to challenge her;

Mercedes was in no mood to take the bait, instead turned back to the chocolate which had now melted;

"Ok it's done."

Moving the pan off the hob. She settled it, while dipping a small spoon into it and tasting it.

"Hmm, if I may say so myself."

But before Sam could insist on a taste test too; he felt Mercy's lips on his, and then he could taste the chocolate too.

"Hmmm indeed. And the chocolate's not bad either!"

Mercedes pushed him away while scoffing.

"The chocolate is pretty damn fine and you know it."

"You're right,"

Sam had tasted something more in the chocolate and couldn't help but ask;

"What did you add to it?"

"Sam what was rule number one?" Mercedes asked turning her head placing her hand behind her ear deliberately to mock him.

"Ok OK I get the message. But honestly whatever it is WOW."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile widely as she turned to get the prepared tray from the counter behind her.

"I saw that" She warned.

While Sam who had just scooped up chocolate in his mouth innocently replied;

"I didn't do anything."

"Yeah you just happen to have a brown moustache right?"

Mercedes added pointing towards his upper lip.

Sam grinned back widely adding;

"Like it? Trying a new look." Sam added nodding.

"Yeah, very sexy, you should keep it."

* * *

"Now for the best part. So great in fact that I'm going to let you do it all by yourself." Mercy turned to look at Sam.

Before adding excitedly;

"Washing up!"

"Oh no, you're helping me!"

"No Mr Evans, my house my rules."

Mercy winked, she pulled the scrunchie out of her hair and turned to leave the kitchen, only to find that Sam had caught up with her placing his hands on her waist, he spun her around while bringing her closer, sweeping her hair to one side, he came closer to her, his eyes dark looking deeply into Mercy's.

Mercedes upon feeling his warm breath closed her eyes, soon to feel him lay butterfly kisses, while tracing her collar bone.

* * *

"...It's that Irish accent. It had everyone weak at the knees..."

Santana and April had just walked into the house, when Santana suddenly stopped talking her eyes wide at the sight before her.

Sam and Mercedes quickly broke apart. While April who had interrupted her sister once before became suddenly very flustered, dropping her keys.

"Oh dear..."

April bent down to pick up her keys when she noted Sam had quickly approached her picking them up for her, adding;

"Here, how are you?"

"Hi Sam. Very well. Santana and I just watched 'Playing for keeps.' It's quite good..."

April was clearly mumbling, unsure how her sister would react to her second blunder.

* * *

Mercedes in the meantime hoped for a black hole to appear and swallow her whole. This was just great, from the way Santana was looking at her there was no-way Mercedes would be able to shrug this off, like she had yesterday morning.

"Hey, Trouty, so how's it hanging?"

Santana had now turned her full attention to Sam, partly to relieve April but mostly because she noted how very red his ears were now.

"Great," Sam added, confidently, as though nothing had happened.

Then at that instant, Sam felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and while answering it he added;

"Excuse me ladies."

* * *

"He did what? Are you sure Puck? Ok, yeah fine I'm on my way. I'll be right there. Yes. Yes. In the meantime, give him a paper-bag or summat, calm his nerves and breathing or whatever."

Sam turned to approach the ladies, who he was well aware were mouthing many questions at Mercy who in turn he noted was standing her ground well.

"Erm Mercy."

"Yeah Sam?"

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure go for it Trouty!"

Santana responded flashing him a smile, as she leaned against the couch, waiting for him to continue;

"...In private."

"Yes, ignore her."

Mercedes glared at Santana, which prompted April to drag her to the kitchen

"Tana look there's our kitchen."

* * *

"Is everything ok Sam?"

"Yeah, that was Puck, Mike's...well Mike needs me right now."

"Yeah of course, but is everything ok though?" Mercy asked attentively.

"Yeah yeah it is, don't worry, it's actually...you know what I'll fill you in sometime."

Mercedes continued to look concerned at which point Sam bent down a little, cupping her face he added;

"Trust me. "

Mercedes relaxed, while Sam kissed her goodbye.

* * *

Mercedes was dreading going back to the kitchen, she was well aware that 'twenty questions' was about to begin.

But then suddenly she remembered;

"Shit, the brownies."

As Mercy barged into the kitchen, she saw Santana taking the tray from the oven.

Mercedes sighed a relief.

"Yeah you will thank me. Now spill!"

Mercedes collapsed onto one of the chairs, groaning loudly.

"Honestly there is nothing to spill; you guys seem to walk in every time."

Mercedes hadn't realised but she was clearly more annoyed at being interrupted than she had originally thought she was.

April in response weakly added, clearly embarrassed;

"Merce you should have warned us or something, we would have delayed coming back."

"It's not like it was planned!" Mercedes added, still annoyed.

At which point both April and Santana shared a look before laughing obnoxiously.

"Yeah right, you really were baking brownies...this was not just a bootie call with perks." Santana replied.

"Think what you like, I'm off to bed. Since you guys have such perfect timing enjoy washing up!"

Mercedes answered while she added;

"Oh and tomorrow night guys, Sam's invited us out to a bar. It's the opening of an authentic English pub or something..."

"Ooh Jack'll love that!" April squealed.

"Yeah, and A, you are not to touch those brownie's, I made your batch earlier."

April turned to look in the direction that Mercy was pointing in, with utter glee.

As Mercedes made her way to her room she just about heard Santana utter to April before they both began chuckling, and retuning back to agreeing why Gerald Butler was the best Irish export.

"If _that_ preview was anything to go by, I can only imagine what went in these brownies."

* * *

Sam had only just managed to walk into the house, when he saw Mike jump up and hear Puck yell;

"Bout time; deal with him. This is too oestrogen-y for me!"

Mike glared at Puck, when Sam added; trying to keep a straight-face;

"Seriously Mike? How did you manage that?"

"You too? HAHA Hilarious Mike makes an absolute fool of himself in front of his future-no-wait-scratch-that-never-going-to-be-father-in-law, why wouldn't you find that funny. Yes go ahead lap it up."

"Ok Mike, BREATHE"

Mike collapsed on to the couch, while Puck just stood staring at him in shock.

"Dude you're being a drama queen."

"Really? I am, am I Noah Puckerman. And you would know would you..."

While Sam quickly interjected;

"Ok Puck, how about you get some beers,"

Puck who was still staring at Mike got up nodding while mouthing to Sam;

"Is he PMS-ing?"

Sam ushered Puck to the kitchen, sitting next to Mike he asked.

"Ok Mike, calm. Ok."

Mike exhaled heavily nodding he added;

"Yeah."

"Ok so, what actually happened?"

* * *

Puck had rolled over laughing again, it did not matter how many times he heard the story it had him keeling over clutching his stomach yelling;

"It hurts, oh man."

Puck was still wiping away tears when Sam added trying his best not to break into laughter too;

"How, just how?"

"Jeez, Sam it's not like I deliberately set out to do it. I just thought he was going to sit on the seat he had his hand on, not the one next to it..."

"SO naturally you sat in his laps." Sam finished trying to be sympathetic.

"Oh great!" Mike groaned.

"It's even worse when someone else says it!"

Mike had now punched the cushion near him.

"Dude it's not that bad." Sam added, smiling.

"It isn't?" Puck questioned confused.

"No Puck it isn't is it?" Sam added, gesturing for Puck to agree, but Puck decided to just stare back.

"I'm being serious Mike. It was an honest mistake, besides you apologised and moved on."

"Yeah but Sam, his laps!"

Mike added, his face reddening again as he recollected the look on his future father in law's face.

"Ok did he dwell on it?"

"No."

"Did anyone else dwell on it?"

"No."

"Then Mike stop fretting. Things like these happen all the time."

Mike was still unconvinced.

"It could be worse. It could have been Mrs Cohen-Chang." Sam added.

While Mike's face hardened, a look of utter shock appearing as he pictured that.

"Yeah then you'd have to explain to T too. Can't be that easy I'd imagine." Sam continued.

While Mike now nodded,

"Yeah, I'd never be able to get that straight. On their anniversary too. Plus Tina is the spitting image of her mom."

Sam was nodding.

"SO anyway did you ask?"

Mike deflated once again groaning.

"No."

"MIKE!" Sam punched him lightly.

"What? After that, that...well I couldn't look him in the eye let alone ask his permission to marry his daughter."

"Chicken-shit."

Both Sam and Mike turned to look at Puck who looked back at them.

"I'm not wrong. Mike you're an idiot. You let something as stupid as that throw you off your game?"

Sam and Mike were now both holding onto Puck's words he carried on;

"Do you not want to marry Tina anymore?"

"Of course I want to Puck, what a stupid question." Mike answered.

"Then why did something as trivial as that stop you? Dude get up off your Ass, march back to that house and ask Mr Cohen-Chang for his daughters hand in marriage."

With that Puck got up to go to his room as he felt his phone vibrate;

"Hey baby..." he said upon answering the call.

* * *

Mike and Sam sat there watching after their best friend, unable to understand how Puck's mind worked.

He was right of course.

"Wow I never thought I'd see the day when I said it but here goes; Puck's right."

Sam just nodded still in shock; while adding slowly

"I still can't get over him knowing what 'trivial' means!"

"I know."

And with that, Mike took a deep breath, got up, straightening his tie, he turned to look at Sam and added;

"I'm going back, I'm going back there, I'm going to march up to Tina's parents, and ask them."

Sam stood nodding his head slapping Mike on his shoulder he added in encouragement;

"And they will say yes, after all who doesn't want their daughter to stop living in sin."

Sam produced his lop-sided grin, while Mike narrowed his eyes at him and as he left he yelled back:

"Cherish this moment Puck as the one and only time I'll ever say this; THANK YOU!"

* * *

*** I hope you enjoyed that. Next up date shall be next week unless I find time on the weekend. But anyway have a great weekend folks :) ***


	21. Chapter 20: Friday

***Hello guys, how are you all doing? Thank you for the lovely feedback. As ever it delights me to a never-ending extent! As Ever I own nothing from Glee. But above all please enjoy!***

* * *

**_Chapter 20: Friday_**

Mercedes had managed to take the afternoon off work; as per her promise to Jack. But unfortunately for her, traffic decided to come to a standstill as she made her way to the airport.

"Come on, Green, it's been on red forever."

Mercedes muttered to herself in frustration, as she drummed her fingers along the wheel. One redeeming factor at least was that it wasn't snowing, but rather this week the weather had actually been oddly warm for winter. A feat Mercy was hoping would extend to tonight.

Tonight: Sam had told her about it earlier that week-but for some reason Mercedes couldn't help but feel nervous.

* * *

Why?

Well at this point Mercedes had no idea. It wasn't their _first _date, nor was it a formal 'meet the family' thing. No for some reason Mercy just could not shake a feeling, a feeling that there was definitely something about tonight.

But that's the thing about the future, nobody knows what it has in store, but weirdly enough, we are forewarned. We are. Whether it is through that odd sensation in the pit of the stomach, that sudden thought that crosses the mind, abruptly stopping us, that lingering unexplainable sensation of nerves or excitement.

Intuition.

All of that. Mercedes too was to feel all of that and right now as she headed off to pick up Jack she had no idea why.

But forty eight hours from now it would all make sense.

Well as much sense that could possibly be made at this point anyway.

* * *

Despite the slow moving of traffic, amazingly Mercedes had made it to the airport on time. Initially April was supposed to go with Mercedes but that had changed at last minute;

"But wouldn't Jack be happier to see you at the airport?"

"Of course he would. But I am behind schedule."

"You only have the salad left; I doubt the lack of salad would ruin _his_ meal."

April had narrowed her eyes at Mercedes;

"Ok fine. Fine, but if he asks I'm saying it as it is."

April who had returned her attention to her chopping board looked up to hear Mercedes, but rather than finishing what she had started, Mercedes made her way out of the door.

* * *

Mercedes had only just made it inside when she noticed that it was busier than usual-last minute visitors over the Christmas period-she couldn't help but smile.

Airports always made her smile. Always. She adored the idea of family and friends reconnecting and meeting. That surge of excitement at seeing your loved ones on the other side, kids jumping up and down, those much appreciated all encompassing hugs and kisses in abundance that were exchanged. That whiff of the air once you landed and then knowing that you were home. Finally home. Mercedes loved all of it.

* * *

"MERCE!"

Mercedes saw Jack approaching her, waving frantically;

"JACK!"

Jack had practically bear-hugged Mercedes upon reaching her.

"How are you?"

"Good good, how are you? You look knackered!"

"I know, but for some odd reason I feel so refreshed..."

Mercedes had pulled a face as she noticed Jack's crumpled shirt, his stubble and messy hair. Although she had to give it to him his eyes looked far from tired despite the long flight. If anything he looked rather weirdly energised.

"I know I know I don't look it!"

Jack had noted Mercy's face so he continued jokingly;

"I'll try and not take that as an insult shall I?"

Mercedes laughed, hugging Jack once again who upon scanning the airport quickly asked;

"Where's April?"

A wicked grin appeared on Mercy's face;

"Between you and food..."

"Food always comes first." Jack and Mercedes responded in unison.

"You knew what you signed up for." Mercy added slyly while jack nodded suppressing a laugh;

"You know it amazes me that she never became a chef."

"That doesn't stop her from being Gordon Ramsay though."

Mercy added recalling that one Christmas where Mercedes was barred from the kitchen; despite the dinner supposedly being a joint effort.

Jack had nodded his head in agreement; Mercy couldn't help but note the soft smile that spread across his face whenever he thought of his wife. Up until today Mercedes had never paid much attention to it, but it was true whenever April spoke about Jack or Jack about April, their face would change, it would mellow and an enchanting glow would emanate from them.

* * *

Why was Mercedes noting this now?

Well unbeknown to Mercedes she had begun doing the exact same thing too. The exact same glow and softness. When she thought of one Samuel Evans.

* * *

Mercedes was brought out of her trance, when she heard Jack's stomach grumble;

"Oh boy let's get that dying whale in there fed."

Mercedes prodded Jack's stomach;

"Yes please, I missed your sister for many things..."

"Please spare me the details." Mercedes interjected

"...one of them is definitely her cooking." Jack finished.

Mercedes shut the door of her car as she added;

"SO I shouldn't brag about all the lovely meals I have had the past few weeks?"

"Damn straight." Jack joked as he buckled himself in.

"But I have to admit I do have a craving for your infamous brownies!"

"Well then Mr Spencer, it is your lucky day...provided A hasn't raided your hidden stash."

"Wait you actually had to hide it?"

"Oh yeah, you know how we read and hear all about pregnant women and their cravings."

"Yeah" Jack responded uncertainly;

"Well it is nothing. I mean nothing, compared to watching them first hand!"

* * *

"Well Mr Hot-Shot-City lawyer, we don't all get it that easy. But I am officially on holiday from Wednesday!"

Mercedes had placed the key into door;

"The perks of being your own boss. Merce. Trust me!" Jack winked as he pushed the door open.

The waft of cooking stopped both Mercedes and Jack in their tracks as did the high pitched squeal from April.

"JACK!"

Before Mercedes had even managed to shut the door, April had had practically straddled him planting kiss after kiss.

"Alright you two, get a room."

Santana had emerged from the kitchen;

"Santana!"

Jack managed;

"Tubby!"

"Charming as ever, I see."

"Hey I'm just pointing out the obvious, you seriously let yourself go, you do realise A is the one eating for two. Not you."

"Ever heard of sympathetic pregnancy?"

"Is that what we're calling it now?"

Santana added raising an eyebrow before the two of them burst out laughing; hugging each other.

"A you better feed Jack, his belly was doing that dying whale thing again."

Mercedes said directly to April, while Santana added;

"Wait _that_, was what that was? I thought I felt an earthquake."

Santana flashed a grin in Jack's direction.

"Actually..."

Jack now turned to look at his wife, taking her in his arms, wiggling his eyebrows, ignoring the fact that Santana and Mercedes were still in the room.

"I have a better idea,"

And with that both April and Jack left for April's room.

* * *

"We are so going to regret having them over now."

Santana warned, as she and Mercedes settled themselves in front of the TV. Mercedes nodded in agreement stopping as Santana continued;

"But then again I am the real victim; between those two and you and Trouty. I think I would need to invest in new ear plugs!"

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Santana, who looked at her with a straight-face and so Mercy added;

"Nothing happened."

"Yet." Santana finished.

Mercy shook her head unsure of how to respond.

"SO what time is this thing tonight anyway?"

"Door's open 7.30,"

"And Santana I know it is a lot to ask of you but could you tone it down...just for one night?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about Mercy."

Mercedes looked at Santana in disbelief. She got up to get a drink from the kitchen when she heard Santana;

"Merce you know that I am happy for you right?"

Mercedes stopped, retracting her hand from the door she turned to face Santana who had turned to face her as she continued;

"If I'm honest this is the happiest I have seen you in a while."

Mercedes had now crossed her arms, looking directly at Santana she asked;

"How do you mean?"

Santana was now smiling as she added;

"I dunno it's just small things, you smile more, you laugh more and it's as though some kind of burden has been lifted."

Santana paused before she continued;

"Whatever Sam is doing is working. It's clear that he makes you happy. He really is great for you. And that's what makes me happy."

"Sam, his name is S..."

Mercedes stopped short, realising that Santana had gotten his name right, but more than that this was the first time her best friend had ever said something like that.

Not the being happy part, Santana was practically Mercy's sister there was no two ways about that, but it was that Santana had acknowledged Sam and that Mercy liked him.

Liked him a lot.

But more than that, that she: Santana who was notoriously hard to please actually _approved _of Sam.

"I know Mercy, that's what I called him? Didn't I?"

But before Santana could carry on, Mercedes had rushed up to her hugging the life out of her;

"I love you Santana."

* * *

"I'm picking T up at 6, and we'll head down together?"

Mike had picked up his keys and headed for the door when he heard Puck;

"Doors open 7.30?"

"Yeah,"

"I'll head straight down from the garage and meet you guys there then."

"Don't be late!" Mike finished as he walked out.

Sam had been busy ironing his shirt, when he felt his phone vibrate; noting who was calling him couldn't help but smile widely;

"Hello beautiful,"

"Hello Sam,"

"How are you?"

"Good good. Just got back from the airport."

"Oh yes how is Jack? I take it April's in a good mood."

"Ha, that's one way of putting it. How's Mike?"

Sam now laughed.

"He's ok; he just decided to sit on his future father in law's lap, in front of the whole family, at their anniversary just before he was to ask for his daughters hand in marriage."

Sam could hear Mercedes practically choking from holding back laughter.

"Go ahead laugh, we did!"

"Oh the poor Boy! Please tell me he got his yes!?"

"Yup,"

"Oh thank God, after all that. I was going to say."

Sam and Mercedes laughed while Mercedes added;

"So when is he planning on popping the question?"

"New year's eve. It's the anniversary of when they moved in together."

"Aww that is sweet,"

Sam's eyes lit up as he added, a grin appearing on his face;

"Sweet? You sure?"

"Yeah Sam why?"

Mercy was unsure where Sam was going with this;

"Nothing, I'm just congratulating myself on succeeding Mission Mercy."

"Yeah, yeah whatever Sammy! I am rolling my eyes right now"

"Oh so is that how it is Mercy?"

"YES Sammy"

"Well then I guess you were just an old romantic at heart, you've just been hiding it this whole time!"

Mercedes could feel herself blushing and to make matters worse, Jack picked that moment to walk into the kitchen.

He took one look at her and decided to dawdle.

'Go away'

Mercy mouthed at him but Jack decided to play dumb;

'What?' He asked, playing innocent.

"...Is that ok Mercy?"

Mercedes hadn't heard what Sam had said she was too busy trying to rid Jack.

"Sorry, what was that?"

"I'll be round to pick you up at 7. Is that ok?"

Jack was silently laughing at Mercy noting how red her cheeks were.

"Yes that's perfect."

"Wonderful, I shall see you later beautiful!"

"Bye Sam."

* * *

"What was that?" Mercy bellowed at Jack who merely shrugged his shoulders innocently responding;

"I wanted to know where the glasses are."

"Is this your first time here?" Mercedes retorted, straight faced.

"No but, I just thought maybe you and San decided to redecorate."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Jack answered smiling slyly.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, reaching behind and pulling down a glass, shoving it in Jack's direction, as she pushed past him to leave.

"Mercy, Merce. Hey wait."

Jack caught up with Mercedes and responded;

"I was only messing."

Mercedes just stared at him;

"Well are you done, I have things to do."

Jack smiled at her adding as she edged towards her room;

"You know that is the first time I have ever seen you smile like that. It suits you. You should it more often."

Mercedes didn't turn around but she couldn't help but smile a little-that was the second time someone had said that today and both times about the same guy.

* * *

"We're meeting..." But before Sam could finish what he was about to say he was interrupted by who Mercedes assumed must have been Mike;

"Sam, over here."

Sam and Mercedes made their way over to Mike, but it was the woman stood next to Mike that made Mercedes smile widely;

"TINA!"

"MERCEDES!"

"What are you doing here?" the two girls said together before hugging.

In the meantime Mike and Sam stood confused staring at their own partners before asking together;

"How do you know each other?"

Mercy couldn't help but grin widely as she told Sam;

"Tina and I are school friends,"

Mike still looked confused so Tina added;

"This was before our family moved to Chicago."

"Oh." Mike added before turning to Mercy and smiling;

"Hello, I'm Mike; you must be Sam's Mercy."

"Hello I take it you are Tina's Mike."

"Yup the only one...I hope." Mike felt Tina punch him lightly.

"Is that Puck?" Tina asked pointing over towards the door, where Puck was clearly 'engaged' by two blonde women.

Sam nodded at Tina, while turning back around shaking his head at Puck.

"I believe you already met Puck?" Mike asked Mercedes who in response nodded recalling her earlier meeting with the stranger who loved him some froot-loops.

"Your sympathies are welcome." Mike added, while Mercedes chuckled.

"He's not that bad, ignore Mike, Mercedes." Tina added while suppressing laughter.

"He just takes some getting used too!" She finished as Mercedes replied

"Yeah Sam kinda told me the same thing."

"Guys, should we go in? Before Puck does what he always does." Sam questioned.

"Yeah, I think the others are already here" Mercedes responded.

* * *

She was right.

Mercy noted that Jack and April had already been seated in the corner, April waved them over and as they made their way over, Puck joined them. While Tina headed to the ladies room.

"April, Jack; this is Mike and Noah..."

Puck extended his hand towards Jack while adding;

"Call me Puck."

"They're Sam's best-friends." Mercedes noted Jack's eyes light up upon seeing Sam.

And although Jack was not as bad as Santana, Mercy internally prayed for him to play nice or that his jet-lag take its toll. Well for tonight at-least.

"Sam, hello, finally a face to the name."

Sam in return smiled widely; shaking Jack's hand;

"Jack, likewise I have heard so much about it you, it is a pleasure." Sam added winking at April who gushed, waving her hand at Sam to stop.

"Guy's," Sam turned to Mike and Puck, pointing towards April and Jack he added;

"They're Mercy's sister and brother in law."

April had just exchanged 'hello's' with Mike when she saw Santana return from the ladies room with Tina.

"Mercy, look who I found..."

"I know we already met outside."

Santana who had been beaming added excitedly;

"Awesome. So this is the whole gang huh?"

While Puck and Mike smiled weakly remembering all too well this was the 'Satan' they had met a few weeks ago.

* * *

***I hope you guys enjoyed that! I'd just like to add I am very much a fan of Mike and Tina individually and also collectively as Tike so there will be considerable amounts of Mike and Tina in the next update. Actually there will be a whole bunch of interaction of Sammy and Mercy's cliques. Hopefully the update will be Friday, unless I get super-busy again as I was this past weekend (Aunty duty!) But anyway as ever have a great week folks!***


	22. Chapter 21: Hold Me

*** Hello! I hope you're all very well. As ever a massive heartfelt thank you for reading and reviewing. It really does put a huge grin on my face! :) SO thank you. I own nothing from Glee, nor any of the songs/films/comics/Tv shows/Books mentioned below. But above all please do enjoy!***

* * *

**_Chapter 21: Hold Me_**

"I cannot believe you have been in New York for the past couple of years and we have never crossed paths, New York must be bigger than I thought!" Santana marvelled.

"True, unlike Lima right?" Tina laughed, while Santana nodded in agreement, sipping her cocktail as Tina continued;

"I wonder if Lima bean still exists."

"It does and Leanne still serves." Santana replied grinning widely.

"What? Really? she must be like hundred now?" Tina gaped.

While Mercedes and Santana laughed.

* * *

"Paeds."

"Really? That is brilliant." April responded, as she slightly nudged Mike who in turn cheekily added;

"I take it you will be valuing my friendship for the next six months or so."

"Damn straight, you just bumped up the list, keep the top tips and advice coming and you'll top Mercy too."

"Deal." Mike responded grinning widely.

"Although I probably won't be much use until after the baby is running around!"

* * *

"Actually I just spent a year abroad volunteering in Thailand, teaching English, so that probably explains our lack of 'by chance' meetings."

"Wow, Thailand, how was it?" Mercedes chimed.

"Amazing. I cannot even come close to describing it..." Tina responded and then winked as she added;

"Though of course you probably could."

Tina had turned to Mercedes, while Mercedes looked at her taken aback slightly;

"I'm a subscriber to your mag. And now that Sam works there, I have to, loyalty thing." Tina added rolling her eyes at Sam who in turn added grinning;

"Always a pleasure to have my cheer team on board."

* * *

"So it's the carb?" Jack asked Puck.

"Yeah I rec, from what you described. I would say bring it to the garage sometime. But that kinda doesn't work in this case." Puck added smirking.

Jack laughed.

"I suppose it serves me right, A's been on my case to rid her for a while, I just couldn't."

"No-way Man, do not rid that beauty! It would be just wrong! A crime." Puck practically yelled horrified while in turn Jack responded fully understanding Puck's reaction:

"I hear ya mate, just gotta convince the missus now."

"Good luck." Puck added, taking a swig of his beer as Jack sighed heavily.

* * *

"It is amazing honestly if you ever get the chance go. Anyway what about you Santana?"

"I'm a freelance make-up artist; I work pretty much anywhere my agency signs up to; blushing brides, the catwalk, Broadway. You name it!"

"So it was you?" Tina interjected.

Santana looked at her waiting for her to carry on;

"New York fashion week?"

Santana broke into a smile, nodding as she sipped her cocktail.

"The face is my blank canvas!"

"I was there for the choreography of the performances. Aside from teaching, I coordinate the NYDT- the New York Dance Troupe: small group of aspiring college students: it's kinda something Mike and I do together."

"That was you? That was amazing. Oh man! I had no idea people could bend that way!" April added, excited.

"April was there working on the summer collection." Mercedes added to Tina.

"Wait, you're _the_ AJS?" Tina asked a wide grin appearing on her face.

"Yup that's me! April Jones-Spencer."

"OMG I love your stuff, I went crazy over your collection I loved the bold patterns, very 60's!"

"Awww Thank You!" April gushed.

* * *

"The story?" Mike asked arching an eyebrow at his best friend.

"Yes the story you know of how you and T met." Sam excitedly responded.

"The story" Mercedes repeated looking at Sam.

"Yes," Sam answered smiling widely at Mercy before urging Mike on;

"Go on Mike tell her."

Mercedes noted Sam smile widely and couldn't help but feel a surge of excitement herself.

"Ok." Mike added turning to look at Tina with much love.

"She mistook me for a student."

"Actually you mislead me to believe that you were one of my students." Tina interjected beaming back at Mike.

Mercedes looked at both of them, urging them to go on.

"Dancing's always been my passion, and well during my time at college, I managed to score the opportunity to assist the head dancing tutor. It was the best way to pay my way through college and to keep me lean to be honest. We Med students barely have time to scratch our heads let alone eat properly and work out." Mike began;

"What are you talking about you had more free periods then I ever did!" Sam laughed.

"Yeah Sam those 'frees' were of me working at the hospital, you should know since you spent most your time there, remind me how many bones you've broken again?"

"I'm going for a world record, thank you." Sam responded, a lop-sided grinning forming, while both Mercedes and Tina shook their heads at their partners.

"Anyway as I was saying..." Mike began:

"The realisation that medicine is what I wanted came later, but dancing that has always been with me, Mom often says since the womb. So really I was hitting two birds with one stone."

Mike turned to Tina who continued the story.

"After our family moved to Chicago I fell in love with the city and so I decided to stay and so I applied to Chicago University. I was majoring in drama but I knew from the start teaching was my thing. As much as I love performing I loved the idea of enhancing and shaping young minds to reach their full potential."

Mercedes smiled at Tina, although Tina had moved during their junior year, she had been one of Mercy's first friends at high school and sat here, years after she was pleased to know that Tina had not changed she was still that thoughtful, quirky but incredible girl who had lent her a pen during History on their first day.

"...So as part of my application booster that would gain me some extra credit post graduating and brownie points, really just some teaching experience: I scored, a non-paid position, it was evening class-more like a club I suppose, for students of other faculties to part-take in the dramatic arts, a type of crossover venture. So anyway that particular day we were to have a guest-the same day the tutor would fall ill-go figure, from the dance department. The only problem was I had no idea what this guest was to look like or who he was, or even when he'd get here, I was basically going into this blind. I just knew one thing. His name..."

"Mike Chang." Mercedes answered enthusiastically;

Mike nodded;

"The head of Dance: Dean Canning, fortunately for me, couldn't make it so he sent me instead: his self proclaimed best student."

Mercedes interrupted again, her eyes lighting up as she began connecting the dots;

"So Tina expected one Mike Chang to turn up as a guest, but he didn't, did he?"

"Exactly." Mike added smiling.

Sam too was smiling, his eyes growing as he noticed how engaged Mercy was in their story.

"So he waltz's in."

"T, I didn't waltz in."

"You kinda did, Mike."

Mike turned to look at Sam for support who added;

"I'm with T on this, you waltz a lot."

Mike looked in disbelief but then his face softened as he felt Tina kiss him on his cheek adding;

"But I love that about you!"

Mike kissed Tina on the cheek in response as she carried on;

"SO he Waltz's in, and I assume he's just another student, and so I tell him to warm up while we wait for the class and this mystery guest. I pass around a sheet of paper for everyone to sign to show their attendance and inform them of the mystery guest who should be turning up any minute now and that unfortunately Miss Rosetta was ill this evening and so wouldn't be joining us. Meanwhile instead of Mike correcting me he just nods and goes about warming up."

"SO you just obeyed her instructions and didn't tell her who you were?" Mercedes asked Mike.

"Yeah, pretty much, I was curious to see where this would go."

"In the mean time..." Tina began;

"I begin to believe the guy has stood us up, and so naturally, I get annoyed and I may have made that apparent."

Mercedes laughed knowing full well what Tina was like-she hated people not keeping their word and was more than happy in letting others know that. The numerous school petitions, sit-ins and protests she had part-taken in with her friend during Tina's time as William Mckinley exemplified that.

"She teaches the class, and dismisses everyone, it's clear she's pissed off, and is obviously thinking who the hell does this Mr Chang think he is?" Mike continued.

"Can you blame me?" Tina asked rhetorically.

"SO I begin feeling bad and I decide to set the record straight. What's the worst that can happen? She'll call me jerk? But it's not like I'll see her again so it's ok. Right?"

Mike answered his own question quickly;

"Wrong."

Tina looked down blushing a little knowing what was coming next, while Mercy straightened up completely engrossed;

"I approach her, clear my throat, she turns around and well as clichéd as it is, unless your name is Sam-"

Mike pointed to his best friend who merely raised his glass and shrugged.

"I can't help but think; WOW she is beautiful. And suddenly I can't bring myself to tell her the truth. For some reason the idea of her hating me stings. So instead..."

"He comes up to me and tells me that he really enjoyed himself and would love to join up."

"Even though I knew by this point her class was mid-way and she may just say no."

"In the meantime I can't help but think, why? It's clear this guy is good..."

"I may have been showing off a little, trying to impress her unknowingly."

Tina smiled;

"Exactly but he seems so happy and eager that I can't turn him away."

"So she says yes and I attend the next three lessons."

"Wait what? Does she still not know?" Mercedes asked.

Mike looked down; he was blushing slightly before he added;

"No."

"Of course that makes things awkward for me. I know I'm just helping out and I'm not _technically_ a teacher yet but..." Tina added;

"He is _still _my student."

Mercedes began nodding her head, holding onto every word;

"A student I am falling for, regardless of this not being a job per se."

"Oh no, you must have been so frustrated? When did the penny drop Tina?"

"In ER."

"What?!" Mercy added shocked.

Sam let out a chuckle as she continued to watch Mercedes.

"I sprained my ankle, and guess who turns around to be the junior doc working the graveyard shift?"

Mike raised his arm.

Mercedes chuckled picturing the horror on both their faces;

"Of course now he can't use a fake name, so I quickly come to know; Mr Dean Canning is none other than Dr Michael Chang. The very same Mike who stood me up!"

"Oh no, you must have been furious."

"HA. That's the PG way of saying how I felt Mercy!" Tina half-laughed.

"I also felt incredibly stupid for not having realised the head of dance was also mysteriously called Dean Canning." Tina added rolling her eyes as Mike finished;

"Two months, three weeks and six days, it took me to convince her that I wasn't just a creep, but that I loved her."

"WOW." Mercedes mouthed.

"In the meantime he still attended every class,"

"And when Tina graduated we made it official."

Tina turned to look at Mike who in turn kissed her.

Mercedes sighed a little before adding looking at Sam;

"It's like RomCom's follow you everywhere."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle as he tightened his grip around Mercy, edging closer to her ear he whispered;

"Imagine the look on people's face when we tell them the story of how _we_ met."

Mercy's eyes widened remembering that all too awkward moment Sam had barged into the wrong toilets before she too added jokingly;

"You'll always come across as a creep."

* * *

"Lima heights adjacent" Santana announced with some pride.

"You know I've heard of that, I dated a girl who had graduated from William something high school once..." Puck began;

"That was my school"

"...didn't your Cheerio's always win the championship?"

"Yes I did, thank you!"

"You were a Cheerio?" Puck asked completely fascinated.

"Head Cheerio, to be precise." Santana declared proudly.

"Amen to that!" Puck added clearly impressed.

"Let me guess you were on the football team?"

Puck nodded grinning, while Santana added;

"Quarter-back?"

"Alas no, Blondie over there, had that position locked in,"

"No-way Trouty?" Santana gasped.

"But luckily for me, he constantly injured himself so I got to throw some hefty touchdowns as the Quarter-back in my time too."

* * *

"Open Mic? Really?"

Jack's interest was clearly piqued.

"Yeah, kinda like a karaoke, do you sing Jack?" Mike asked, only to hear April abruptly answer while laughing and shaking her head;

"No. Oh No."

Jack turned to look at his wife;

"Hey, have you forgotten our first wedding anniversary? I especially learned to play the guitar!"

"Oh sweetie." April replied, touching Jack's shoulder and looking at him as though he was a wounded puppy.

"That is _not_ how you play a guitar." April added sympathetically.

"What? You told me it was lovely at the time."

"At the time I was two thirds champagne and one third drunk on the diamond earrings you'd bought me." April finished while kissing a stunned Jack who in turn added;

"Ok so maybe I shouldn't give up the day job."

* * *

The pub now had filled up and as Mercedes scanned the room and saw her family and friends interact she couldn't help but smile, it was lovely to see everyone. This truly was turning out to be a great night.

That was until Tina innocently made a request;

"So how about it, some 'River Deep-Mountain High'?"

Tina had turned eagerly towards Santana and Mercy; while Mercedes shifted in her seat a little, trying to avoid Sam who she knew was looking at her carefully.

Tina had now turned to the group and said;

"You know nothing could compare to their duets!"

She had pointed to Mercedes and Santana;

Santana was smiling back at Tina, when she added;

"I have a better idea; how about some 'Valerie,' just for you my sweet, after all we all know I was the better singer!" Santana had winked, as she got up to go towards the stage.

The group cheered her on as she began;

"Wooo TANA" Jack screamed. Clearly enjoying himself-the jetlag obviously had taken its toll.

As Santana sang, Mercedes couldn't help but feel suffocated, it felt as though she was back in high school, that she was that 17year old again who was waiting to go on stage to perform in front of everyone. The school, other competitors, the judges, the audience. Her parents.

Sam's arm had been causally draped around her chair- she needed air. So when he moved it to pick up his drink, she was glad, as it was the ample opportunity for her to escape.

Excusing herself to go to the bathroom, Mercedes got up swiftly and left.

* * *

Sam had noticed that instead of Mercy turning left upon reaching the entrance of the bar, she had exited. April also noticed this, and as she shifted to get up, she found Jack holding her back, as he whispered;

"Sam's got this one babe."

April turned to look where Sam had been sitting and noticed he'd already made his way out.

* * *

Sam noticed Mercy stood outside; her back was towards the door, he could tell her arms were folded. Slowly making his way up to her, he tenderly placed one hand on her shoulder.

Mercy who in turn had been trying to hold back tears, felt Sam's presence, as soon as he had touched her shoulder, she spun around to face him;

"Sorry, it just got really stuffy in there, I just needed air."

Sam could see it in her eyes she was fighting back tears, yet he didn't say anything, instead as Mercy turned to walk away, he grabbed her hand.

That instant Mercy couldn't hold it in any longer and the next thing she knew she was hugging him tightly. Never wanting to let go. Sam in turn held on to her wrapping his arms firmly around her, placing his head on hers, he kissed on top of her head, resting in that position.

For a minute no-one spoke. Sam just held Mercy.

"You must think I'm insane."

Mercy had spoken softly; her face still buried deep in Sam's chest.

Sam edged back slightly, drawing in some room between them; he tenderly placed his hand under Mercy's chin as he raised her face. His eyes were very dark and his face solemn as he spoke slowly and deliberately;

"I could never think that."

Mercy sighed heavily into Sam's chest. He hadn't said anything-even though Mercedes knew that a million questions must be swarming around his head right now. Instead he just gave her space and for that Mercy was grateful.

Of course Mercy could guess what Sam would say and he'd be right. She did need to move past this, going back home, seeing April move on with her life, it all pointed in the same direction. That Mercy had to let go. That she just had to let go. Heck even Sam 'barging' into her life was just another indication of that.

But that, that was the problem.

How could she? How could just let go after all this time. It wasn't that easy. She didn't deliberately set out to feel stagnated, to feel as though the world was moving on around her and that she-she was just getting through every day. This wasn't planned. It, it just happened. It was pattern that she had immersed herself in and now couldn't seem to break free from.

Of course two days ago Mercedes had made some progress. But singing with Sam, _to _Sam was a completely different kettle of fish than getting up and singing to a crowd. The last time Mercedes had done that it was nationals. And the crowd though it consisted of many people there were two special people in the crowd that had all of Mercy's attention; the same two people who would never hear or see Mercedes perform again.

"I dunno if I'll ever be able to sing in front of a crowd."

Sam hadn't immediately spoken, instead her held her closer before he took a deep breath, whispering in her ear he said;

"You won't ever know until you try."

Mercedes had now leant back to see his face, Sam looked back at her his eyes very dark; and then he touched her forehead with his own before whispering eyes closed;

"You have no idea what you mean to me."

Sam took in a deep breath; there was so much he wanted to say to Mercedes, he just didn't know where to begin. But more than that right now Mercy needed him. And Sam was going to be damned if he was going to allow anything to stop him from doing just that.

"If you don't want to sing, no-one will force you."

Sam then added looking directly at Mercy;

"I'll make sure of it."

Mercy looked directly into Sam's eyes, and she knew then, she knew then what Lucas Fitzgerald had meant when he said that at prom he had known just by one look that Vanessa was the one.

They held on to each other for a while longer, Mercy thought about her parents, about her singing, about her various performances, about her Glee club-The New directions winning the nationals trophy-the look on her parents face who had sat in the crowd, clapping screaming whistling. And it was then while she still hung on to Sam that Mercy realised that she didn't want to go on like this.

* * *

By the time Mercy and Sam returned to the bar they weren't entirely sure how much time had passed, but when she re-entered; Mercy had noted that Puck and Jack were now doing their own rendition of The Who's Baba O'Riley. While April turned to Mike and added shaking her head in disbelief;

"You've created a monster."

Mercy had only just seated herself when she felt Santana, touch her shoulder and smile at her. Not wanting her best friend to worry she smiled back.

Sam turned to see Mike who gestured for him to go up to the bar;

As Puck and Jack finished the inn house DJ called for a 10 minute break after which he said there was a special announcement.

* * *

***I'd just like to add I am very much trying to keep this a SamCedes fic, but as you can see I did get carried away with some other ships. I guess I just had to do justice for my Tike heart too. But anyway I hope you enjoyed it. And again have a fabulous weekend and the next up date should hopefully be next weekend! :) ***


	23. Chapter 22: Halo

***Hey Guys! As ever thank you for reading! I love how you all had the same idea of a SamCedes duet, and truth be told I nearly, ****_very _****nearly did do that, but then decided on something else as will be revealled in this chapter (hopefully you'll agree this was better.) Again there are elements of Tike here but this time it is to forward the Sammy Mercy saga. Again you'll see what I mean when you read it. Above and Beyond that I don't want to proverbially over-egg the pudding, so I'll just let you read the next chapter. I sincerely hope you like it. I feel I should warn you however that it is ****_EXTRA _****fluffy, and really gushy, mushy and gooey and all the other romantic synonyms-basically everything that Mercy is usually adverse too. But hopefully you'll like it! And as ever I own nothing from Glee, or any other TV show/Book/Comic/Movie and more significantly for this chapter-song-mentioned therein. But as Ever please do Enjoy!.***

* * *

_**Chapter 22 : Halo**_

"Now? You sure Mike?"

"Yeah Sam!"

"But I thought the plan was New Years Eve?"

"It was, but I don't quite know how to explain it, but the time feels right...You'll see some day what I mean..."

* * *

Sam had instinctively (without even realising) looked towards the back of the room where Mercedes was sat laughing with Tina, and couldn't help but smile.

There was something about her, whenever she was around Sam could not help but stare, when she talked he listened, when she smiled he smiled with her, and when she wasn't around?

When she wasn't around?

Well that was the worst, he missed her. He longed to see her, to touch her, to inhale her sweet scent, to hear her. To feel her. It was as though some invisible tether had them joined and that each time she was not around he would grow restless.

* * *

It was odd.

Not in the strange kind of way, but in the pleasantly surprising sort of way. For a guy like Sam, who was thorough romantic fool through and through, he had oddly never felt like this before.

Ever.

And now, now look at him, it didn't matter what the topic of conversation was or who is would be talking to, his mind always managed to drift in the same, one and only direction;

Towards one: Miss Mercedes Jones.

* * *

He must have been looking at Mercy for a while, when he realised that Mike was still talking to him:

"...Trust me, it's just a gut instinct, so?"

Mike now looked desperately at Sam who quickly added flashing a huge grin:

"SO, go for it! Mike she'll say yes to you in a heartbeat, regardless of how tacky it may be!"

Mike rolled his eyes;

"Well aren't you just oh so charming!"

Sam was laughing, as he placed his hand on Mike's shoulder before adding solemnly:

"Seriously. Do it. I'm really happy for you."

Sam now added smirking;

"Even Puck, in his weird roundabout way."

This eased Mike's nerves as he turned to watch Tina laughing with Mercedes.

* * *

"Ok, everyone, can you please put your hands together for Mike."

The whole room turned to look at the stage, where Mike stood, under spot light.

"Hello guys, I hope you're enjoying yourselves, if not I know a guy who is really lame at impressions but you'd feel compelled just by looking at his wounded puppy face to humour him..."

Mike pointed at Sam, who stood and took a bow as the room filled with soft laughter.

"...so may be that'll help!"

Mike now continued, shaking his head at his insane best friend:

"But I'm not here to talk about him...so if it's ok with you I'd like to just take some of your time so that I can ask someone extremely special to me something..."

* * *

The room was silent, as cliché as it sounded this was definitely one of those moments you'd hear a pin drop. Mike looked directly at Tina who in turn sat completely stunned. Mike was not the spontaneous kind, but whatever he was about to do clearly had her in utter amazement.

Mercedes noticed Sam smiling widely looking at both his friends, and she couldn't help but stare at him.

His eyes were glistening, a heart-warming smile appearing on his face as he watched the scene before him unravel. There was an innocence that emanated from him that Mercedes couldn't help but bask in.

Who was this guy? Where did he come from?

He had just barged into her life from nowhere, uninformed and changed it. Just like that. With such ease.

Had Mercy protested? No. She just let him sweep her off her feet, despite mocking that exact notion her whole life.

Who was this guy? And why had it been so easy for Mercy to let him in. Why had it felt so natural to open up around him? Why was it so easy for her to allow her guard down?

Why?

But more than that why was Mercedes happy to allow all of that?

* * *

Sam noticed Mercedes looking at him so turned to smile at her adding rather excitedly in a low whisper, so only Mercy could hear;

"Mike's about to propose!"

And with that Mercy felt his grip around her tighten as he turned back to look at Mike, Mercedes in turn, laced her fingers in his and smiled at him. And as clichéd as it sounded in her head Mercedes couldn't help but ponder;

'Where have you been my whole life Samuel Evans?'

She felt him squeeze hr hand slightly as she continued to think;

'Where indeed?'

* * *

"...I gate-crashed someone's dance class and pretended to be her student, just to get to know her. A couple of mishaps, silliness and a lot of laughter later, I am stood here before that special someone, asking her whether she would like to join me on stage for _our_ song."

The room was silent apart from Puck who yelled;

"GO TINA!"

Mike laughed;

"Thank you Puck. SO Tina would you join me?"

Tina who was clearly in shock, nodded her head getting up she heard Mike;

"Please ladies and gents make a lot of noise for one: Miss Tina Cohen-Chang!"

* * *

"Hi..." Tina began nervously;

"I'm Tina, this is Mike-which you've probably gathered by now-here's our song"

* * *

_"Someday,  
When I'm awfully low,  
When the world is cold,  
I will feel a glow just thinking of you  
And the way you look tonight."_

Mike turned to smile widely at Tina who began:

_"Oh, but you're lovely  
With your smile so warm,  
And your cheeks so soft,  
there is nothing for me but to love you  
Just the way you look tonight."_

Tina had reached over and touched Mike's cheek softly.

* * *

_"With each word your tenderness grows.  
Tearing my fear apart..."_

Mercedes turned to look at Sam.

_"And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,  
touches my foolish heart."_

It was now Sam's turn to look at Mercedes.

Mike and Tina sang together;

_"Just the way you look, tonight..."_

* * *

Mike kissed Tina softly as the room erupted into applauds, Mike led Tina back to her seat, but instead of sitting down he continued talking into the microphone;

"...I guess all I'm trying to say, in my odd rambling sort of way is that: I love you, quite possibly more than you'll ever know."

With that Mike now dropped down on one knee, producing a box from his pocket, he opened it.

There was a collective gasp in the room; while Tina sat there tears forming in her eyes, as Mike took her hand;

"Miss Tina Cohen-Chang, will you do me the absolute honour of being my wife?"

Tina did not even spare a second before she responded;

"Yes, Oh YES YES YES a million times,"

And she swooped down to kiss him, Santana and Jack wolf whistled, while Puck and Sam jumped up screaming and clapping like there was no tomorrow.

Puck could be heard screeching loudly over the raucous excitement;

"That's my boy! Right there!"

Mike slipped the ring on Tina's finger while adding;

"Phew, that's a relief. I already asked your father, if you had said no now..."

Mike made a slitting of his throat gesture, before he found Tina hugging him again.

* * *

Mercedes had been so taken by the whole atmosphere. It was perfect. The place was perfect, her friends were perfect, the mood was perfect, the celebrations were perfect and most perfect of all was the blonde sat next to her.

Never in a million years had Mercedes thought she would feel this way. It just wasn't like her. But somehow that didn't scare her. Usually she would run a mile from the sight of dependence. Wait scratch she wouldn't run a mile, because she would never position herself in such a situation to have to contemplate running later.

But now? Now it was as though all the rules were breaking. Now, it was as though it was virtually impossible for Mercedes to stop looking at Sam. To stop looking at him and smiling, to stop looking at him and feeling a warm glow. To stop looking at him and feeling happy, truly happy. To stop looking at him and to feel safe.

To feel really safe.

* * *

"To Tina and Mike" Sam called.

"To Tike." Puck corrected;

"To Tike" the group repeated as a soft chink from the glasses touching echoed around the table.

"To friends," Mike spoke as Tina added;

"New and old."

"To Newbie parents..." Santana began

"Good luck, you'll need it!" Santana and Puck said together wickedly; as Jack and April looked at each other with utter pre-parental pride.

"To new beginnings" Mercedes finished, looking directly at Sam who in turn smiled at her as the group echoed;

"To new beginnings."

* * *

Sam had gone to order more celebratory drinks. Tonight was definitely turning out better than he had envisaged last weekend. Everyone was getting on and enjoying themselves and it had turned out to be one of the most important days for two of his closest friends. In fact for all of them. Even if Sam had tried things couldn't be going any better.

Heck to be really honest, Sam was just elated-still-at Mercedes having sung with him on Wednesday. He wasn't quite sure what he had expected when he decided to bring his guitar along and play, but for some unknown reason, something within him told him that she would sing. That she wouldn't shirk away. That she would let him in.

And oh my, what voice she had.

Sam had always expected something angelic, but truth be told, Mercy's voice was a heavenly delight. She most definitely had now become one of his favourite singers. Whether she liked it or not.

* * *

Sam was ordering the drinks when Mercedes did the one thing she would never have.

Something inside of her urged her. She had no idea what it was, but if anything it had resembled that odd sensation she had felt earlier that afternoon, on the way to the airport. Except only this time, it didn't feel odd at all, but all too natural.

And that she knew for a fact was because of that tall, green eyed, absolutely fantastic at impressions, blonde; who was now stood at the bar ordering more drinks.

She had left the table but caught what Puck had said and in turn couldn't help but chuckle slightly;

_"_Just one question T"

"What's that Puck?" Tina asked absent-mindedly still admiring her ring;

"Are you now going to be Tina Cohen-Chang Chang?"

* * *

"Ladies and gents let me present to you our next thrilling singer, Miss Mercedes Jones"

Sam spun around so fast that he was sure that had he not caught hold of the bar top he would have fallen.

Mercedes positioned herself centre-stage; she knew all eyes were on her, and there were several eager and excited faces, but none of that mattered she only had eyes for one person. The person who had spun so fast upon hearing her name that she couldn't help but internally gush at his near miss. He was now looking at her directly and that was all Mercy wanted. The fact that he-was smiling proudly, a clear glint visible in his eyes as he crossed his arms and casually leaned against the bar top waiting for her-was just the cream on top.

For that instant nothing or no-one else mattered to Mercy or Sammy.

* * *

_"Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down,  
And they didn't even put up a fight,  
They didn't even make a sound."_

Mercedes eyes were locked in Sam's

_"I found a way to let you in,  
But, I never really had a doubt,  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now."_

Mercedes was singing to Sam.

_"It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!"_

Sam couldn't help but feel his chest swell in pride.

_"Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away."_

Sam and Mercedes were now both smiling at each other and though the room was decidedly crowded, but for the pair of them, they were alone. Basking in each other's glow.

_"I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo..."_

Mercedes noted Sam's eyes were very dark-again:

_"Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light._

_I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like fallin'  
Gravity can't forget  
To pull me back to the ground again."_

Sam was positively beaming at Mercedes.

_"It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm takin'  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!"_

Mercedes wanted Sam to know she really meant it.

_"Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away."_

_"I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can feel your halo, halo, halo_  
_I can see your halo, halo, halo _  
_Halo, ooh, ooh"_

* * *

A heartfelt applauds filled the room, as Santana and April held onto each other, each happier than the other at hearing Mercy sing.

But Mercedes was still only looking at Sam who even if he tried could not express more than he already was doing of just how proud he was of her.

* * *

***The songs mentioned here are:  
Tony Bennet 'The way you look tonight, - I wanted something that was as cute as Tike (I very nearly went with their Season 3 valentines day duet but then decided I wanted something that would relate to Samcedes too.)  
Beyonce 'Halo'- Do I really need to tell you why? ;)  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter, until next time (which should hopefully be next week,) have a great weekend and a lovely week.***


	24. Chapter 23: Dream Catcher

***Hey guys I hope you have had a great week and so far a good weekend. As ever thank you for the comments and feedback. It is an absolute pleasure every time! Thank you. Ok the following chapter kinda breaks out of the normal mould. And truth be told I never intended for it to be included. But I'm going to go with it now, let me know what you think. As Ever I own nothing from Glee or any other Film/TV Show/Book/Comic mentioned in here. But above all ENJOY!***

* * *

_**Chapter 23: Dream Catcher**_

Mercedes dreamt a lot that night.

* * *

She was back at home. Not New York, but Lima. In her family home, there was a lingering smell of her mother's infamous chocolate chip cookies that wafted up the stairs to where Mercedes stood as she took in her home and its surroundings. It had not changed, the walls remained plastered with family pictures, many posed, some off guard but all full of life and love. As Mercedes raised her hand to gently touch her parents wedding day photo, she heard celebrations from the living area. The TV was on, and yet it was the man who was watching it intently whom seemed to be making more noise.

Dr Michael Jones had been sat in 'his' arm chair edging closer and closer to the tip as he watched the match unravel.

"Go, Go, Go...YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Mercedes turned to see a younger version of herself jumping up punching the air, joining in with the celebrations.

Mercedes watched on, her father was dressed in his favourite washed out jeans, the same ones that her mother had repeatedly re-stitched, it didn't matter how many times she told him they had to go: he just wouldn't part with them.

"These were the jeans I wore when Mercy was born! I'm never parting with them, Angela, or this sweatshirt, I held April in it for the first time."

"Dad please, it's like you're stuck in the 70's!" April moaned peering over the magazine she was flicking through.

"When you my dear have your own designer label you can whole-heartedly dictate what I can and cannot wear!"

Mercedes saw her younger version laugh before adding;

"Yeah dad, I swear no-one will believe if I told them this is what you dressed like on the weekend."

"Mercy my dear that's the whole point. I get such a kick out of seeing their scared faces in the chair, mouth open eyes full of terror."

"Michael." Angela gasped.

While Mercedes joined in laughing with her dad.

"Trust me Ange it has been the best way for keeping the riff-raff away from our daughters."

"Riff-raff?" April raised her eyebrow at her father.

"Use that in front of them next time; they won't be so scared anymore." She finished smirking as she returned her attention back to the fashion magazine before.

"Honestly Michael, even the girls are saying it now."

"Ange you know these are my weekend clothes."

"This..."

Angela began as she finished up her stitching:

"Is why no-one believes me when I say I'm married to a dentist."

* * *

The scene shifted, Mercedes was now in the back garden, she saw her Aunt Maria comfort April who was much younger now, and was crying, refusing to come inside.

"I hate her."

"Aww sweetie you don't mean that, she's only a baby."

"That's why I hate her."

Maria, tried a different tactic.

"I always wanted sister, you know."

April had removed the hands from her face but remained stubbornly facing the other direction. Maria noted she had her attention and so continued;

"I did, so much so that I went around telling the neighbourhood that I had a baby sister."

April turned to look at Maria:

"But Uncle Jamie is a boy."

Maria chuckled;

"I know he was eight before I accepted that."

April too was smiling now.

"I used to dress him up in all of my outfits and told mommy to grow out his hair so that I could braid it."

April's eyes widened.

"Did she?" She gasped.

"No. But that didn't stop me from putting pretty little bows in his head that is until I was told off by my daddy."

April was now laughing picture Uncle Jamie with a pink bow in his head.

"Do you think Mommy will let me do Mercy's hair?"

"Of course, not only her hair, you're a big sister now, you have to dress her and teach her everything you know about Disney princesses."

"And cartoons!" April added, as she got up and ran inside yelling;

"Mommy I want to hold Mercy!"

* * *

The scene had shifted again. This time Mercedes was in London. April stood before her in her white dress, shaking slightly repeating slowly to herself;

"It's ok A, you can do this. You can do this. Breathe, smile and walk. Breathe, smile and Walk."

"Hey I thought my job as maid of honour was pep talks?"

Mercedes turned around to see herself, walk in heading straight for April, carrying a glass of champagne which she pushed towards April.

"Drink. It'll help with the breathing part." She added winking.

"Mercy..."

"Hmm?" Mercy had been busy straightening the tail of April's dress.

April was suddenly very quiet, her eyes very wet.

"Oh Hell to the No. Do not start. We will literally have a mascara situation here but more than that Tana will kill you first for ruining her make up."

April weakly smiled as she blinked away her tears, turning back to look in the mirror.

"Ok so my something new is this dress, blue and borrowed is this lovely brooch, thank you Aunt Celia, didn't think you had it in you..."

"and your something old."

April turned around to hear Mercedes who produced a small box; opening it she revealed a gold chain, with an aquamarine gemstone.

April gasped, it was their mothers.

"Mom, would have wanted you to wear this,"

Taking the pendent from the box, Mercedes clasped it around April's neck. Smiling she added;

"It matches." April laughed as there was a knock on the door, telling them it was time.

* * *

The scene shifted again, she was back at home, but the lights were out. Mercedes could hear her mother whisper

"Shh, she's here, April quick get the camera."

As Mercedes saw her sixteen year old self step inside to a darkened room she couldn't help but smile, noting the look on her face as she heard her family scream:

"SURPRISE!"

"What the..." Mercedes began clutching her chest.

"HAPPY 16TH BIRTHDAY!"

"...yeah happy indeed I nearly died of a heart-attack!"

But before Mercy could protest further she was being smothered in kisses and hugs.

* * *

The scene shifted again, but this time Mercedes was not a mere observer.

She was again in a new setting, but this time she didn't recognise it: physically, mentally she felt at home. It was familial.

"Mercy have you checked on the pie?" April had rushed past her heading straight for the kitchen, while clutching the hand of a small boy who looked remarkably like Jack.

"Oh shoot, I knew I had something in the oven." As Mercedes began getting up from the couch she heard Santana:

"Oh no. Sit. I'm not having Trouty yell at me for not taking care of you or the bubs'." Santana had pushed Mercy back onto the couch as made her way back to setting the table.

"I'm not sure how we're all going to fit round the table."

"Not we. You're staying put remember." Santana warned.

"Jeez Tana I'm pregnant not an invalid."

"No but you take up too much space," Santana winked.

"Yeah you try carrying twins." Mercedes retorted back while suppressing a growing grin.

"Yeah Santana." Mercedes heard a voice before she felt that same someone peck her cheek.

"And might I add what a wonderful job you're doing."

It was Sam, he had just come from outside, Jack just behind who went straight to the kitchen.

"A, I found it. Please tell me it was the right one this time."

Sam had placed his hand on Mercedes bump, rubbing it he turned up to look at Mercy;

"Hello beautiful."

"Hi Sammy."

"How are Luke and Leia doing?"

Mercedes scoffed very loudly;

"How many times, there is no way in Hell that we're naming our kids after you bizarre Star Wars fetish."

"First, it's not bizarre, two, no way in Hell so there must be a chance on Earth right?" Sam now winked, while Mercy rolled her eyes at him;

"And third: have I told you look beautiful?"

"Yes, only about a dozen times today already"

"Really is that all?" Sam added screwing up his face

Mercy shook her head at him adding;

"Boy you are crazy."

While Sam added;

"Yet you're the one keeping tally."

* * *

Yes Mercedes had dreamt that night. A lot. Mostly memories, but elements of what could easily have been her future. But the thing about dreams is that they are frightfully vivid while our eyes are shut, but as soon as we awake they're gone. Often only recalled when we suffer from Deja vu moments, or a certain incident seems to trigger a memory which in fact happened to be a dream. Of course some of us get lucky and wake up remembering. These people then frantically try to recollect the dream either by rethinking the events or writing them down in an attempt to get some permanent record.

That wasn't going to be Mercedes.

Just like with the rest of us, Mercedes was awakened by a text alert and by the time she got up to read it, all of her dreams had gone.

But one thing Mercedes knew was that she felt different. It was as though something had shifted in the universe, a force, a matter, an energy-call it what you may, but something had definitely changed. For one she felt internally happy. And for the first time Mercy woke up feeling refreshed and completely at peace. It wasn't that she had been apathetic up until now. But that morning, she genuinely felt like life was moving on and this time instead of her lagging behind she was moving with it, striding with pride her head held high.

* * *

Mercedes placed her hand on the kitchen door, when she stopped short;

"Are you sure?" Jack questioned.

"Well yeah, I mean you saw her last night." Santana replied.

"Yeah April said Mercy never sang since..."

Santana was nodding her head as she took a sip of coffee.

"Wow. That really must have been something."

Mercedes paused, Jack and Santana were talking about her and although it was not in Mercedes nature to deliberately eavesdrop, something held her back.

"Exactly, I've known Mercy since she was fourteen, and trust me last night I got to see a whole new side of her."

"She looked genuinely content San, didn't she?"

Santana was smiling recalling how incredible her best friend had been last night.

"You think it's all because of him?"

Although it was a question, Mercedes could tell from the tone Jack had used it was more of a statement, wherein which he was merely asking for Santana's confirmation.

On the other wide of the door, Santana sighed. Placing her mug in the sink, she turned around, leaning casually against the counter.

"Had you asked me this any other time about anyone else I'd have said no. In a heartbeat."

Mercedes stood very still, Santana had paused, during which Mercy heard the shower running; she knew for a fact now that April was not present in the conversation:

"But, I dunno there is definitely something about him. Mercy is different; she has been, since he's come into her life."

Jack was listening intently.

"It's been really hard for her all these years seeing everyone get on with their lives. And though she would never say it..."

Jack interrupted Santana, knowing full well where she was going;

"April's pregnancy must have been another reminder."

Mercedes couldn't help but feel awful. Although she was sure Jack had taken no offence, but hearing it from another person it did sound awful.

Santana smiled weakly at Jack, who in turned inhaled sharply before adding this time with much more concern.

"Is he worth it?"

Mercedes had furrowed her eyebrows, she wasn't sure what Jack had meant, but worse than that, Santana hadn't replied. She must have wordlessly responded to him. For that instant Mercedes felt angry, why were they even discussing her love life? And how could they make decisions and worse of all presumptions about Sam?

But Mercedes hadn't known that Santana had grinned widely in response to Jack nodding her head.

Sam was definitely worth it.

Mercedes then heard Jack speak again:

"Well then I guess we should just sit back and watch to see how this would unfold."

"Hmm, well if the looks were anything to go by last night then I feel someone will have to bang their heads together. It's like everyone else in the room can see it but them!"

Jack laughed.

Mercedes realised April was coming out her room towards her and quickly cleared her throat to make her presence known to Jack and Santana as she walked in to the kitchen, pretending she hadn't heard anything.

* * *

Sam was not adverse to strange dreams, he still loved recounting the one in which he had been the Dr Watson to Sandra Bullock's Holmes. Or the one where he had scored the winning touchdown at Super-Bowl. Or even, though it still spooked him today of his English teacher being replaced by walking talking life size clown. But that night, he had dreamt of something far more memorable. It just happened to be a shame that by the time he woke up he had forgotten it.

* * *

"Sammy" Mercedes warned as she looked around;

"Wait wait, please just stay there, trust me."

Sam snapped away as Mercy lay on the beach.

"Beautiful."

Sam whispered as he watched Mercy pout, mocking him.

"Perfect" He yelled as Mercy decided on a Marilyn Monroe-esque pose.

"Ok how about looking up at the sky."

Mercedes frowned.

"What's up Mercy?"

"Up at the sky?" Mercedes repeated raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah" Sam added excited looking behind the lens again.

Mercedes was still frowning.

"Sammy, you want me to look up directly at the sky, midday during summer and a glaring heat-wave?"

Sam now grinned while adding as he approached Mercedes picking up the item that lay near them on a towel.

"Yes, Mercy you do know inventors invented these cool things called sunglasses, they're amazing..."

But the rest of what Sam was about to say was drowned out by Mercy's lips crashing Sam's.

When they broke apart Sam continued:

"...They protect your eyes..."

Mercedes again silenced Sam with another kiss.

Sam yet again continued when they broke apart:

"...From getting damaged from..."

He stopped, his eyes were closed and he had tilted his head, anticipating a kiss from Mercy who instead just looked at him smirking.

Sam not feeling Mercy's lips on his own opened his eyes, to see her smug face.

"You were supposed to kiss me then." Sam spoke.

"And you were supposed to keep talking till I did." Mercedes added cheekily.

"I guess we both did it wrong then." Sam finished, winking.

* * *

It had been an extremely busy morning for Sam, who aside from working on the magazine had been hired by a young couple to take pictures of their newborn.

Sam had to admit, the baby had been an absolute star and he couldn't help but smile thinking how very similar the boy had looked to Stevie. The same piercing green eyes and dirty blonde hair. But more than that they shared that same cheeky toothless smile just as they were about to do something adorable.

It was nearing 11.30 by the time Sam had finished, and although he did enjoy his job he had been hoping to take Mercy out for breakfast before the Matinee show of Macbeth, but of course that now had to change.

* * *

By 12.30 Sam had made it over to Mercedes house, who upon seeing his car pull up, made her way outside.

"Hey beautiful."

Sam greeted Mercedes with a kiss before he opened the door for her.

"Hi Sam."

It was then while Sam was so close to her that Mercedes felt that Deja Vu moment. Suddenly she felt a jolt and thought about thanksgiving and burning a pie while being repeatedly told not to move of the couch.

But for the life of her Mercedes could not remember such situation ever happening to her. She had never burned food. Never. And why would she be told not to get up? Again luckily she had never injured herself in her life.

Her face must have shown her confusion as Sam immediately asked;

"Is everything ok?"

"Yeah," Mercedes added quickly, shrugging off the strange feeling as she began buckling herself in. She heard Sam:

"You will not believe what happened today."

Mercedes turned to look at Sam who was grinning as he pulled out.

"I was booked in to take some pictures. Adorable baby, everything went well. Awesome parents too. Dad got a bit bored by the end though. And yeah Mom was a bit of perfectionist." Sam began summarising his morning;

"But the baby, now he was a real star. He bought me good fortune too."

Sam braked as the lights turned red and then looked at Mercy who was fascinated by the broad smile on Sam's face as he added:

"I got a free muffin with my coffee from Starbucks by the lady serving and I swear two women smiled at me weirdly as I held the door open for them today."

Mercedes chuckled:

"Free Muffin, score!"

Sam too joined in as he spoke:

"It was blueberry."

Mercedes suddenly stopped, as she added seriously;

"Ok then I take it back. That definitely was good fortune."

Sam was now positively beaming, as the lights turned green he added;

"I guess I better not tell Puck about this new found power."

* * *

***Till next time ;) ***


	25. Chapter 24: Dinner for two

***HI guys, ok first things first a massive heartfelt thank you, over a 100 reviews. WOW. I am so chuffed. Thank you so much. Honestly this put a spring in my step. I love reading all the responses. And generally just a huge thank you fro reading in the first place. Now for the boring stuff: I own nothing from Glee, and I also own nothing from any other Tv show/Movie/Book/Comic or it's characters mentioned here. BUT above all do enjoy!* **

* * *

**_Chapter 24: Dinner for two_**

"Confession."

Sam and Mercedes had been driving back from the matinee show of Macbeth.

"I actually felt some sympathy for Lady M." Mercedes admitted.

"I know I know, she was a right old witch in every sense of that word and give and take a letter too, but honestly, in the end; when she hopelessly tried to 'wash her hands' of the blood. I couldn't help myself from feeling for her."

Sam had said anything.

"Ok go ahead; tell me I'm going soft." Mercedes rolled her eyes.

"You know I blame you and all those movies you forced me through."

"One I didn't force you, you loved it and two I why would I say that when I agree."

Mercedes gaped at Sam, who in turn chuckled adding:

"I agree about the sympathy, not the soft part, although, Mission Mercy seems to be..."

Sam felt Mercy playfully slap his arm.

"Honestly Mercy I agree. I know the Bard was writing in a different time period under a dissimilar contextual era, but really how different was she or Macbeth for that matter from people today. Deep down aren't we all as fickle and weak in the face of craving success, status, power and money? I'm not even talking about money-hungry tycoons, or shady politicians, but the average guy or girl out there. People who live to work, those who surround themselves in the false sense of security from status and class systems, and those who comfort themselves through the materialistic goods of this world. Isn't that all really what Lady Macbeth wanted herself. To be a somebody. She was just another person who succumbed to the mistress that be greed. I doubt there is anyone in this world who has not been tickled by her yet."

The lights turned red. Sam braked and then upon not hearing Mercy he turned to look her at her. Her eyes were wide, searching his face, her mouth hung open. Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Sam, it's like you're in my head. And not in the good way, but the freaky kind."

"What?" Sam added laughing.

"No seriously, I swear I wrote something similar for my final thesis at college on English periodical literature. Throw in the scene of her asking her breast-milk and by extension maternal instinct to be substituted with ruthless unfettering determination and you have the bulk of my essay in a nutshell."

"What can I say mercy. I am just that good." Sam added winking, as Mercy shook her head, rolling her eyes.

"Right, so that's what it is." She finished, while suppressing a growing smile.

* * *

Sam had wanted to take Mercedes out for dinner that night. But Mercedes had other plans.

"I have just not had the chance, ever since April has been here. Honestly now that we don't live together I forget how bossy she can be. It is a welcomed break that I have the kitchen to myself tonight!"

Sam was laughing.

"So, 6p.m?"

"Sounds great, Mercy, but can we push it back to 7? I don't know how long I'll be in the office. I don't want the food to get cold."

"Sure no problem, just text me when you set off."

"Ok" Sam responded as he leant in to kiss Mercy goodbye.

* * *

Mercedes had gotten home for 4.30p.m after having gone grocery shopping for dinner tonight. In reality although the idea of Sam taking her out sounded very tempting Mercedes had other plans. For some reason she really wanted to show off her culinary skills. Partly it was because she actually loved to cook, and ever since April had been around, Mercedes had not had the chance to-put it simply-get creative. There was no denying that April was the better cook, but one thing that Mercy enjoyed which April absolutely despised was experimenting. Mercedes hated following a recipe through. Exact measurements, restrictions on flavours, choices and combinations, sorry but nothing made her feel as constricted. What was wrong with a pinch of salt? Or a dash of honey? And why for the love of baking did everything have to be in whole numbers? Would the chemical reaction not work if she used 274.5 grams of flour instead of 275?

But mainly, Mercy actually wanted to cook for Sam. A proper home-cooked meal from scratch. Yes they had baked together and as much she had enjoyed it, this was something she just wanted to do. She had come to learn that Sam was very traditional and somehow she felt this, sitting at home eating, rather than in some fancy restaurant, would be more personal.

It would be more intimate.

Either which way Mercy felt in her element as she donned on her apron and got busy.

It was 6p.m when she had finished and realised that she needed to get changed.

Now that was another issue entirely. Tonight Mercedes had ulterior motives. Technically she had those motives for a while now, but tonight she was going to put them into fruition. So as to speak. And quite surprisingly Mercedes found herself to be rather calm. She didn't even fret about her outfit, having already decided on a simple black dress: classy, elegant and sexy; her hair already done, she decided when it came to makeup she would accentuate her best features: her eyes and lips. Simple. She was done.

And just on time too, as she saw her phone vibrate. It was a text from Sam.

'Just leaving the office now, be there in 20. Xxx'

* * *

Mercedes was taking the potatoes out of the oven, when she heard the bell. Placing the hot dish down carefully Mercedes made her way to the door, checking herself quickly in the mirror, she turned to open the door, only to be greeted by what she could only describe as a Greek God.

Sam was dressed in a simple white shirt, jeans and a black balzer. Yet he managed to put a whole new spin on that classical outfit.

'Damn, I'm going to have to add this shirt to his black top as items that should be illegal.' Mercy thought to herself as Sam greeted her with a kiss.

'The same goes for this cologne.'

"You look stunning." Sam marvelled looking at Mercy with utter glee.

"You scrub up pretty well yourself, Mr Evans."

Mercedes gestured for him to come in and smiled to herself thinking about Sam in actual scrubs and liking that mental image.

"Bottle of Red." Sam pointed as he handed Mercedes the wine he was holding.

"Thank you, I'll add it to the collection: otherwise known as 'stuff that will give us a hangover tomorrow."

Sam chuckled:

"Speak for yourself. I can definitely hold my liquor."

"Oh can you now? Are you seriously going to tell me that you did not wake up with a little bit of headache this morning?"

"Yeah, but I don't think that was from the drink, it was Puck and Jack's singing."

Mercedes laughed recalling how the two had quickly disintegrated into howling cats, by the end of the night.

As Sam entered the kitchen he couldn't help but inhale the heavenly scent of cooking, and smile to himself, it indeed felt like he was back home.

"Wow, Mercy that smell's great. I apologise in advance if my stomach decided to growl."

"Oh no, please let it, it's very flattering."

"Well you know what they say, half of the taste is in the smell."

"Who say's that?"

"I dunno, people, the food channel." Sam responded.

"The food channel?" Mercy repeated snorting a little.

"Oh Mercy are you telling me you have never lounged on the weekend watching the food channel?"

"No Sam. I don't think anyone does that?" Mercedes laughed.

"What?! You don't know what you're missing out on."

"I'm missing out on sitting there and feeling unnaturally hungry all the time."

Sam was shaking his head in disagreement.

"Oh come on Sammy are you seriously telling me you can sit there and watch it and not feel like constantly eating?"

That instant Sam's stomach decided to growl.

"Like music to my ears. Dinner is served." Mercedes smiled.

* * *

Without even exaggerating Sam had to admit it was one of the best meals he had ever eaten. And that in itself was an amazing feat: his grandmother and mother were a hard act to follow, which Mercy seemed to effortlessly have done.

"The trick is to just glaze it in honey slightly, to which I added some orange zest."

"That's what it was. WOW. Honestly Mercy I think you just put me in a food coma."

* * *

They were now eating the dessert: strawberry cheesecake when Sam suggested it:

"This or that."

"Wait that's the name of the game?" Mercedes asked, her eyebrow raised, as she suppressed a grin.

"Ok so maybe the name could use some inspiration. But yeah. Come on Mercy it'll be a lot of fun."

"Fun?" Mercedes repeated, clearly unconvinced.

"Yes!" Sam responded, looking rather excited.

Mercy was still frowning at Sam, but couldn't help but smile at how bright his eyes shone.

"Really?"

"Yes Mercy really, trust me it's a great way of getting to know another person and yourself I suppose."

"But Sam you already know a lot about me."

"Ok I'll go first then! Please." Mercy could see Sam's pout and she couldn't help but give in.

"Ok so I just ask you to choose between two options?"

Sam nodded excitedly.

"Ok GO." He practically screamed.

"Ok, so Night..." Mercy began before Sam interrupted her:

"Just remember take no time to think."

"Ok Sammy."

"No pauses."

"Ok Sammy."

"No take-backs."

"Ok Sammy."

"No passes."

"Sam sweetie."

"Yes Mercy?"

"Can we just get on with it?"

Sam nodded his head sheepishly, but at noting Mercedes smile he too grinned back broadly flashing his perfect teeth.

"Ok so ready?" Mercedes asked;

"Yup." Sam responded.

"Right then, here we go: Night or Day?"

"Day."

"Summer or Winter?"

"Summer."

"Cars or Bikes?"

"Bikes. Hey I never knew that, guess I have get a Harley at some point."

"Sam, no pauses."

"Sorry."

"Ross and Rachel or Monica and Chandler."

"Mondler." Sam winked grinning.

"Sandra Bullock in Miss Congeniality or While you were sleeping?" Mercy wiggled her eyebrows,

"Hey, that's not fair."

"No time to think remember Sam?" Mercedes warned.

Sam furrowed his eyebrows.

"Pass."

"No passes Sammy." Mercedes grinned wickedly.

"Miss congeniality. No wait While you were sleeping. No Miss. No..."

"No take-backs Sam!" Mercedes interrupted:

"Come on, tick-tock, tick-tock."

Mercedes mocked as she tapped her watch.

Sam screwed up his face in concentration.

"The proposal." Sam responded back with pride.

Mercedes coked her head to the side; her eyes narrow as she added seriously:

"That's cheating, Sammy."

"What?" Sam gasped, playing along.

"Yes you circumvented the question inventing another option." Mercedes added sternly.

"I don't remember anything in the rules stopping me from 'inventing another option,' now." Sam responded back cheekily.

Mercedes all too wisely noted the change in his voice, it was definitely huskier and Sam had quite obviously closed in on the gap between them.

'Oh hell to the no, Sammy. You are not getting away with this.' Mercedes thought to herself.

"You cheated. So now you pay the price."

Mercedes deliberately pretended that she had noticed how close Sam was to her now, nor that he was pushing her closer to his chest.

"Is that how we're playing it Storm?"

Mercedes nodded her head, leaning back folding her arms;

"I now get to ask you a personal question and you have to answer honestly."

Sam didn't respond.

Mercedes snapped her fingers;

"Sam!"

"Sorry I just thinking should I kiss her now, or mid sentence?"

Mercy opened her mouth in shock at Sam's response who in turn exploiting the opportunity, cut across her crashing his lips onto hers.

* * *

They had finished eating, and despite Mercedes telling him otherwise, Sam was insistent that Mercy let him wash up:

"You cooked, so I'll clean. It's only fair." He reasoned, taking the plate from Mercy's hand.

"Sam!" Mercy warned.

"You're a guest in my house; I can't just let you wash up alone." Mercedes added, as she picked up a glass.

"Ok, hows about this Mercy: I wash you dry? Deal?"

"Deal." Mercedes responded, taking the washed plate from Sam's hands.

"Admit it; you just want to help so you can check me out." Sam cheekily coaxed.

"Check what out exactly Sam? You're as flat as paper from the back." Mercedes responded grinning equally as cheekily.

Sam turned to look around, mouth open.

"Why Miss Mercedes Jones." He gasped.

Mercedes just stared at him challenging him to disagree. Sam tried but couldn't hold back his growing smile.

"Ok so _maybe _you have a point." He conceded.

"Maybe?" Mercedes smirked.

"Yes maybe, but just so you know, if checking out is what you want to do then I'll happily take my shirt off, just say the word." Sam nonchalantly finished as he felt Mercedes playfully slap his shoulder while laughing.

"Duly noted Mr Evans. Duly noted."

* * *

"Ok I hope you have room in there." Mercedes poked Sam's stomach and then turned around, while adding;

"Because you left in such a hurry on Thursday that you forgot to take these..."

Mercedes turned to produce the brownies they had baked together and laughed when she saw Sam's eyes light up and his hands reach out for the plate.

"I also baked some fresh ones this morning and added something extra to them."

"What?" Sam added as he hungrily wolfed down the first piece of brownie and went to take the second.

"You'll just have to taste it and find out." Mercy responded.

"You know I had a lot of fun baking. And that Lamb was incredible. You're going to have to show me how to make it."

"Well since Sammy you've already proved to be quite the kitchen assistant. It would be a pleasure."

* * *

They had settled themselves on the couch, Mercy was resting her head on Sam's chest who in turn was playing with her hair as they watched: upon Sam's insistence the food channel.

It was then when Mercedes first heard Sam speak:

"Mercy." Sam had whispered it softly;

"Hmm?" Mercedes responded,

There was pause, Mercy turned to look up towards Sam, shifting so she was now sat beside him. Sam had paused, his face serious but soft. It was as though he was contemplating something; his eyes were now very dark, the green almost vanishing.

"It's just, I, you..." Sam paused again and this time when he spoke his eyes locked into Mercedes. He placed his hand carefully on Mercy's, lifting it, he placed his other hand below it, squeezing it gently he added:

"Last night you were incredible." Sam waited, noting that Mercy's full attention was upon him, he continued;

"I know it couldn't have been easy and well honestly I'm so proud of you." Sam was smiling widely now:

"I couldn't believe it when I heard your name; I actually nearly literally fell in shock." This elicited a small laugh from Mercedes who recalled how quickly Sam had turned upon hearing her name last night, just as she took to the stage.

"I just want you to know that you're amazing. You really are. Naturally I totally fanboy over your voice. But what you did it just..." Sam sighed as he finished.

"Thank you."

Mercedes took a deep breath, she looked down at her hand which was still in Sam's grasp and got up, to sit on Sam's lap. Resting her head on Sam's shoulder, Sam in turn leant forward to kiss her tenderly on the forehead as he heard her whisper into his ear:

"No Sam. Thank you."

Mercedes closed her eyes.

"It felt so liberating to be able to do that. To sing. You have no idea how much I missed it. I had no idea how much I missed it."

She was now smiling as she continued:

"If it hadn't have been for you, then, I may never have been able to do that. You've been so supportive and patient, you gave me the courage I didn't even realise I had lost, Sam."

Sam kissed Mercy on top of her head as she continued:

"Singing meant everything to me at one point in my life, and for me to have shut it out so easily for so long, it...it amazes me."

Mercedes lifted her head, locking her eyes into Sam's she spoke once again, meaning every single word:

"So, thank _you._"

Sam smiled back before Mercy felt his lips on her own.

* * *

In that moment both Sam and Mercedes had said much more to each other, than they had quite realised. It was no shock that both had felt something, something more than they quite possibly had ever done before for one another. Yet neither one of them had quite said those three words to each other. But that is not to say that they didn't feel that way.

* * *

When they broke apart, Mercy got up, Sam was about to follow suit, when Mercedes said:

"Wait, I'll be right back."

As Mercedes exited the room, Sam sat there, smiling like a fool after her. It's weird, for a guy like Sam, a thorough romantic fool; he had never quite felt the way he was doing now.

And all this for a girl who quite simply was the exact opposite of him.

Or was she?

So true, Mercedes wasn't a romantic, but she was still very warm, welcoming and sincere. Yeah she hated the idea of candle lit dinners, but that had all changed with Sam in fact today as Sam noted Mercedes had actually lit candles. For someone who generally disliked flowers too, Mercedes found that each time Sam bought her flowers, she would internally melt. Heck Mercedes also realised (earlier that day in fact) that she had looked at an older coupled and smiled, just as Sam had said she would, and for some reason even the rain-which she had also loved-somehow now felt more romantic and instead of putting her off it made her smile.

* * *

Mercedes made her way back to Sam, her right hand behind her back, while she extended her left before her, taking Sam's hand, she turned it over so as to expose his palm;

"Mercy?"

"Shh." Mercedes responded, as she placed a toothbrush (white) that had been wrapped up in a red bow in his hand.

Sam looked at it a little confused, before he heard Mercy:

"You'll need it..." She now took Sam's hand into her own, while adding

"...In the morning."

Sam saw colour rise to Mercy's cheeks, as she tugged slightly at his hand, Sam got up as Mercedes looked at him with her 'come hither' eyes. Tightening her grip on his head, she wordlessly led him to her room.

* * *

***I hope you enjoyed it. I usually update weekly, but next weekend is my 21st Birthday so I probably won't get a chance to up date. Added to that since I am now mid my final semester of Uni, workload in building. That does not mean I am abandoning this fic or going on a hiatus, but it does mean that the gap between updates will be reasonably longer. I will keep you guys in the loop, but for now, it shouldn't be too much of an issue. Anyway as ever please have a lovely weekend folks and until next time ;) ***


	26. Chap 25: Morning after the night before

*** Hi guys, wow 120 reviews plus the numerous alerts and faves. I thank you from the bottom of my heart. Added to that I want to thank you all for the birthday wishes and patience. It has been a hectic couple of weeks and it's about to get more busy. I have two assignments due, plus my a family wedding and of course my finals! Drum roll: Still cannot believe I am going to graduate this Summer. WOW. But anyway I will try and up date as much as possible in between, but I fear that my up dates will be longer than usual. I'm sorry. Ok now for the technicalities 1) I own nothing from Glee, if I did Samcedes would be endgame. Together now and making lovely lovely music...I'm getting carried away. 2) I own nothing from any movie/book/comic mentioned here: at which point SPOILER ALERT: The Proposal. SO please considered yourself forewarned. and finally 3) Please do enjoy this is extra fluffy. I hope the wait has been worth it! ***

* * *

**_Chapter 25: The morning after the night before._**

He looked extremely peaceful. He was lying on his front, while one arm lay firmly tangled around Mercedes.

Mercedes watched him carefully taking in the detail. His back would slowly rise as he inhaled, his cheeks were lightly flushed-which Mercy put dwon to all the extra physical activity. But most of all that both made Mercy envious and delighted her was that Sam could definitely carry off bed hair. Definitely. To the point that Mercy hadn't even relaised but she was gently running her fingers through his hair.

'Damn it Sammy.'

She noticed how a small smile was forming as-while still sleeping- he pulled Mercedes closer to him. He stirred slightly but resumed back to sleeping, his mouth slightly open;

He said it then. Out of the blue, while he remained unaware.

At first Mercedes didn't know what to do. Truth be told it hadn't registered, but then as she turned slightly to watch him, she realised that it didn't scare her. Nor did it worry her. If anything it made perfect sense but more than that she knew it was genuine.

They say humans have a flight or fight instinct, it's triggered most unexpectedly. Generally when we're at our most vulnerable, or under a tricky situation. That unforeseen element for Mercy was now, while she lay at her most vulnerable, in the arms of the man who made her feel-as cheesy as it sounded to her-complete.

In that instant Mercy knew what her instinct was and without even realising it, channelling her inner Demi Moore she uttered barely over a whisper but directly to Sam who remained unaware:

"Ditto."

* * *

She was stood by the sink, drinking water, he couldn't help but stare. He knew he did it a lot and he also knew-very well, mind you- that Mercy was aware too that Sam stared a lot. But somehow that didn't deter him. It made his ears turn a decided shade of red and it made her blush but neither of them would have it any other way.

"The shirt's never looked that good on me."

Mercedes spun around to see a bare-chested Sam leaning against the door frame, watching her closely, smiling widely- the green in his eyes gone.

Mercedes had no idea why she did it, but on seeing Sam's shirt laying there on the floor something inside of her urged her to try it on. At first she only wanted to sniff it. There was no denying that Sam's scent drove her wild, but soon a simple inhale of his scent became a full blown, wearing of his shirt, all complete with rolling the sleeves up and buttoning it. And truth be told, it was extremely comfortable. And sexy.

"Don't you know white shirts are my speciality?" Mercy winked.

"I thought Titan's Jerseys were." Sam responded before he made his way over to Mercedes, taking her in his arms, wordlessly he effortlessly lifted her and before Mercy knew what was happening she was heading back to her room.

* * *

"SHhh" Mercy tried her best to keep her voice down, but it was hard when Sam kept alternating between whispering sweet nothings into her ear and kissing her softly on her neck.

"Sam!" Mercedes warned as she ducked her head out of her room.

"I can't tell if they're back."

But Sam could care nor here or there. He was far too busy enjoying the closeness.

At that moment the phone rang and as Mercy tried to make her way to it, she found her path blocked by Sam, who decided to assault her lips;

"Sa..."

Mercedes tried to speak but was soon silenced by Sam:

"Shh, leave it; let the machine get it."

Mercedes didn't need to be told twice as she took Sam's hand in her own and headed back to her room.

* * *

"Beep...Hey Mercy, it's Tana, tried ringing you but your phone is off anyway just wanted to tell you I won't be back till Monday afternoon earliest, the receptions tomorrow followed by breakfast brunch on Monday which the bride insisted I stay for. Can't wait to show you pictures!"

Mercedes had pressed play for the next message when she heard Sam cheekily ask:

"Empty house tomorrow?"

"Beep...Mercy pick up your phone! I dunno what you're doing but Oh Em Gee you should see the hotel room it is gorgeous. Roses, Champagne, chocolate and a lot of VaVaVoom..."

The message was interrupted by April hiccoughing and laughing as she finished:

"...Jack's coming...I should go away more often! Details tomorrow night! Love you."

Mercedes turned around to face Sam:

"Did you turn my phone off Sam?"

"Maybe..."

Mercedes raised an eyebrow at Sam who added sheepishly;

"Problem?"

Mercedes kept a straight face, secretly enjoying the torment, noting how red Sam's ears were she could no longer contain herself and added while leaning forward to kiss him;

"I thought it was a good idea."

* * *

"A full fry up!"

Mercedes nodded proudly seeing the glint in Sam's eyes as he saw the breakfast that lay before him.

"Full English!"

Sam could not help but salivate, his eyes searching before him, unsure where to begin, Mercedes couldn't help but giggle as she pushed the plate closer to him picking up the cutlery handing it to him she commanded;

"Tuck in!"

* * *

"SO what'cha say?"

"Well it can't go in the article. That has already been sent, approved and ready for print on Wednesday."

Sam rolled his eyes, placing his arm around Mercy;

"Mercy it's a date not work!"

"Date?" Mercedes asked

"Yes!" Sam responded, kissing the tip of Mercedes nose.

"Why?" He asked noting the expression on Mercedes face.

"Would you rather not spend the day in bed with me?" Sam wiggled his eyebrows at Mercy smirking as he saw her blush lightly;

"I didn't say that" Mercedes responded, struggling to hold her stance.

"No? So you _do_ approve?" Sam questioned his tone decidedly huskier.

Mercedes couldn't help but lose herself in the moment, only returning when she noted the growing smirk of his smug face;

"One condition."

Sam who was too busy staring didn't immediately realise what Mercy had said

"Sam?"

"Hmm, sorry what was that?"

"My condition."

"Condition?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

It was Mercy's turn to be smug now;

"Yes." She responded.

"What condition?" Sam asked

Mercedes broke into a wide grin, taking the DVD from Sam's hand, placing it into the player she replied back seductively;

"You'll see..."

* * *

"Now, you can imagine my disappointment when it suddenly dawned on me that the woman I love is about to be kicked out of the country. So Margaret, marry me, because I'd like to date you."

Mercedes turned to look at Sam;

"WOW, that was spot on you sound just like Mr Sex-on-legs!"

"My impressions are hilarious 100% of the time"

"Can't argue with that!" Mercedes beamed back.

"And I happen to think I could give Mr Sex-on-legs a run for his money."

Mercedes didn't reply but internally think;

'Can't argue with that either!'

"Ok confession."

Sam had gotten up to take the DVD out when he heard Mercedes, she had rolled over so that she lay on her stomach, crossing her legs; she spoke quietly before burying her face into the covers.

"I kinda sorta am warming to Sandy."

Sam could barely contain himself as he made his way over to the bed, lying down next to Mercy he leant down to Mercedes ear, but instead of saying anything he merely moved back.

Mercedes upon not hearing anything raised her face to see Sam. His face was hard to read.

"Ok Sam you can gloat, I feel you have a complete dance routine to go with completing 'mission Mercy' Go ahead. I won't stop you. Although I make no promises about judging you!"

Mercedes rolled her eyes, waiting for Sam, but again he did nothing and just watched her.

"Sam it's ok. Go ahead."

This time Sam spoke, but instead of gloating, he merely raised her face in level to his and spoke clearly;

"And why would I do that, when I would much rather do this."

Before Mercedes could respond, she felt Sam's lips on hers, as he raised his hand into her hair and took her completely into his arms.

* * *

"Mercy, what is this?"

Mercedes had returned with snacks, when she saw Sam by her dresser looking carefully as her musical jewellery box.

"This..." Mercy began as she set the tray down and made her way over to Sam

"...is my most prized possession."

Mercedes lifted the lid of the box and Sam saw a ballerina spin while 'Hush little baby' lullaby played.

"Mom and Dad bought this for me when I was born."

Mercedes absent-mindedly stroked the lid as she closed it.

Sam noted how at peace Mercy had looked at the mention of her parents- this was new and he couldn't help but smile as he watched her.

"It's beautiful...just like you."

Mercedes half laughed as she playfully nudged Sam:

"Your impressions may be hilarious 100% of the time, but boy you are most definitely corny 100% of the time!"

Sam couldn't help but laugh too as he added challenging Mercedes, as he made his way over to the snacks.

"Yeah? But you kinda love it."

'You have no idea.' Mercedes thought to herself as she followed Sam.

* * *

"What about you?"

"what about me?"

"What's you prized possession?"

* * *

Sam knew what it was. How could he not? It had meant a lot to him. Which is why it hurt so much now, knowing that he no longer had it.

Sam had been thirteen, when his grandparents, bought him his first guitar, the very same one he still had today, that he still loved to play today. That went everywhere he went from Nashville to New York, Paris to Buckland, Yorkshire to Dodoma. Yet it was the object connected to it that had the most sentimental value. The same object that Sam at seventeen had pawned. And regretted to this day.

Mercedes noticed that Sam's expression had changed but more than that he was trying to brush something off. Mercy could recognise the tell tale signs. After all she had been the same whenever singing was mentioned. Mercedes raised her hand placing it on Sam's shoulder she encouraged him.

"Erm, well it was a guitar pick. My parents had it engraved. I got it the summer before high school. It was gold plated."

"Was?" Mercy inquired.

"Yeah, before our house was repossessed and before I found a job, I pawned it. Stevie needed new sneakers and I knew how far stretched mom and dad were."

Sam sighed before he continued.

"...SO I pawned it, along with my guitar. Of course when Mom and Dad found out they were furious and marched up to the pawn broker and got the guitar back. Unfortunately for me, the pick was missing. The owner would never own up, but I rec he sold it."

Mercedes shifted slightly and Sam rested his head on her shoulders;

"I still feel guilty every time I see Grammy and Pop."

"Sam you shouldn't. You were only trying to help, if anything that was extremely selfless and a very sweet thing of you to do."

Sam couldn't help but let out a small laugh;

"You sound just like Grammy."

Mercedes joined in laughing, as she added;

"Well you listen to that lady, she sounds smart."

* * *

The next day at work Mercedes wanted to see one person; the very same person who knocked gently at Mercedes door, before ducking her head around;

"Mia, please come on in."

"Hey Mercy,"

"Mia hi, how are you? Good weekend?"

Mia seated herself opposite to Mercedes, whose full attention was on the petite red head before her;

"Very well thank you, yes twas' lovely I found the cutest dress ever I'm thinking of wearing it to the office party on Wednesday."

Mercedes who was never really interested in clothes, showed an unfettering interest today;

"Ooh, what's it like?"

Mia piqued up;

"Black and white lace and the most gorgeous neckline you have ever seen."

"Sexy." Mercedes responded, smiling at Mia while adding;

"You will look absolutely stunning, now you _have _to wear it!"

Mia positively beamed, Mercedes smiled back before she got down to business.

* * *

Sam soon came to realise that the next two days were going to be tough on everyone, and by the time it was 10.30a.m he was glad to be making his way to the kitchen where he hoped to bump into Mercy.

But alas Mercy wasn't there, so instead Sam made Mercedes coffee the way she liked it and headed straight for her office.

"...that would be perfect. Thank you."

Mercedes had stood up and walked round to Mia, who too got up. Noting something in her diary as she reassured Mercedes;

"Don't be silly. I promise you I'll locate it."

"Thank you." Mercedes genuinely thanked Mia, as they headed towards the door, to see Sam make his way in;

"Hey Sam."

"Hi Mia, how are you?"

"Very well thank you. Coffee? Now where can I get such good service?" Mia responded winking at Mercy as she left.

"Hi Sam."

"Hi beautiful. Coffee?"

"Like music to my ears. Yes please."

* * *

As Sam seated himself beside Mercedes and began to fill her in on the busy morning he had had, Mercedes couldn't help but think about her earlier conversation with Mia and smile.

Mia was the most efficient assistant Claire had ever had. And since this magazine was a modest read, Mia happily assisted others. If anyone could locate the item that Mercy was eager to get her hands on then it was Mia. The only thing Mercy could do in the meantime was pray that it would be before Christmas.

She wanted to see the look on Sam's face when she handed it to him and honestly she just couldn't wait.

But only one issue remained, how would Mercy repay Mia?

Well Sam unwittingly helped in that department:

"It's really cute you should see it, Mark tried to hide it, but I saw that it was Mia's pic. He really got flustered. Poor guy. He should just ask her out."

"You know Sam, I think you're right. They would make such beautiful babies too."

"You know they're not the only ones who will." Sam added winking at Mercy.

* * *

*** till next time! have a great week folks ;) * **


	27. Chapter 26: The good and bad

***Hey guys, how are you? I hope you're all well! Thank you as ever for the wonderful response. I am always left speechless form all the love. Thank you. That is probably what motivated to get the next chapter up so quickly AND it is much longer than the others! (although I should say from the onset my updates will be rather crazy from here on in.) As always I own nothing from Glee or any other character from a movie/book/comic/Tv show mentioned here. SPOILER: for Ps I love you in the following chapter. SO please consider yourself forewarned. Other than that please ENJOY***

* * *

_**Chapter 26: The good and the bad.**_

Tuesday was the most chaotic time ever at work. Paper flew, tempers flared, copier machines were violated but not as much as the shredder yet most dreaded of all-the coffee ran out along with then everyone's patience and manners.

Yet as ever Mercedes was relaxed. Among the hustle, bustle, tussle and general un-pleasantries . As ever Mercedes had completed her articles within her own created rule of 24 hours (at least) before the deadline. The deadline being Wednesday 9a.m. Having already written, edited, proof read, amended, sent for approval, rewritten, approved and printed her articles; theoretically all she now had to do was wait and watch paint dry, till everyone else completed their pieces.

Now on everyday terms that would be a good thing right, considering tomorrow was the final day of work before the Christmas holidays, so surely today Mercy could spend the day relaxed?

Wrong.

* * *

When Mercy's alarm went off at 6.30 on Tuesday morning: exactly a week from Christmas she had absolutely no idea that she was about to pull a 24 hour shift at work. And this all courtesy of a blessing disguised as a tricky problem that was literally hours away from presenting itself.

Mercedes unusually decided that today she would have breakfast at her favourite cafe as opposed to home. In all her time in New York, Mercy had never lived through the blessing of a warm-ish (Mind you it was still wear plenty of layers kind of weather) mild December and she was prepared to fully exploit it despite the fact that Mercedes hadn't always been a fan of the sun. Yes she appreciated the rays like any other and nothing beat a bright blue sky, but Mercedes was definitely a curling up by the window, as it rained, reading a good book, in an oversized sweater and hot cocoa kinda girl.

Of course this was all until a few weeks ago when a certain Blonde had literally barged into her life. Since then, Mercedes noticed considerable changes. Nothing major mind you, the one thing Mercy had learnt a long time ago and was rather adamant on was that no-one should have to change for another person. If that person could not accept you in spite of your flaws well then quite bluntly they were just not worth your time. Her parents had made sure that the one thing-the only thing- their daughters would grow up knowing was that. That they never needed to compromise themselves for anyone. Anyone.

No, the small changes in Mercy happened to be the exact things that she had believed to be fictional. Like for instance, beautiful bright mornings. Even though Mercy was quite fond of summer she had truthfully always been a winter person. Always. Dark inky nights adorned with stars, snow, warm fires, the festive season it all made sense to her. But now, now Mercy was beginning to wake to the sound of twittering birds and actually smiling.

* * *

"Morning sugar!"

Mercedes had barely managed to make it the counter before she heard the all too familiar greet from one Finn Hudson.

"Hi Finny!" Mercy responded back smiling widely;

"How are you?"

"In a state of shock."

"Huh? Is everything Ok?"

Mercy was now worried, ever since that cold wet Thursday afternoon seven years ago when Mercy- a student-had stumbled into the cafe to avoid what she could only deem torrential rainfall, one Finn Hudson had always greeted her with a dollop of enthusiasm, spoonful of flirtation, and healthy amounts of teasing. And over the years, Mercy had seen him change; she was there for his goatee phase, his I'm really psyched for a tattoo-only then to faint at the sight of needle phase, his I'm giving up on the actor dream instead I've decided to open up a rival of Starbucks phase to even his, she left me for Broadway phase. And each time he bounced right back.

So naturally now upon seeing a solemn looking Finn, Mercedes couldn't help but feel concern for her friend.

"I just, I, I cannot believe it."

Finn was gaping at her open mouthed.

Mercy was now quite worried.

"Ok Finny you're scaring me? Is everything Ok? You're not going through your naturalist phase again are you; because I don't really want you to be making or even touching anything I eat or drink if that is the case...no offence." Mercy chuckled.

Yet despite her best attempts Finn didn't laugh nor even crack a small smile. Mercedes furrowed her eyebrows, leaning closer over the counter to him; she placed one hand on his as she heard him begin to speak;

"What time is it?"

Mercedes looked around a little confused, had Finn gone mad, or worse was he punk'ing her?

"Erm Finn, are you ok? This better not be a prank because you know..."

"No seriously." Finn interjected.

Mercedes was thrown off base; hesitantly she checked her watch;

"8.02a.m."

"Are you sure?" he asked, again completely straight-faced.

"Er. Yeah"

"Then it must have happened, I must have finally done it." Finn exclaimed as he leaned back looking around dramatically.

"Done what?" Mercedes asked shaking her head to elicit a response from Finn that she would actually understand this time.

"Created an alternate universe, one where you walk in all chirpy on Tuesday morning, when you have a deadline to tend too and because..."

Finn now imitated Mercedes:

"You're Hell to the No to mornings..."

But whatever Finn was about to say next got cut off by him screaming;

"Ow!"

Mercedes has clipped him round the ears.

"You had me really worried then. I thought all the coffee smell had finally got to you and destroyed the precious few brain cells you have!"

"Hardy ha ha Mercy. But you're the one barging in here giving everyone a heart attack. Since when did you patch things up with the morning? I barely manage a grunt from you whenever-which by the way is now very rarely and never in the mornings-you come in to order something. And today look at you, you're actually positively beaming!"

Mercedes was grinning widely;

"Well it's been a good couple of weeks."

"Yeah?" Finn asked.

Mercedes had involuntarily begun thinking about Sam, when she realised that Finn had asked her something, quickly answering she declared:

"I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Oh WOW. That is amazing; pass my hearty congratulations to your sister."

"You can do it yourself I'll bring her in sometime this week, she's staying over for Christmas. Speaking of which, I hear some good news on your behalf too."

Mercy had winked, Finn smiled back at her goofily before adding:

"Yeah...wait how do you know?"

"Oh I heard on the grapevine!" Mercedes responded nonchalantly.

"SO..."

"So what Mercy?"

"So when is the big move? Man seriously you should really get your head checked out, that brain cell must get lonely."

"Ha ha, but if you must know, this weekend."

"Wow that is fast, are you all packed and ready?"

"Pretty much, planning on shipping the final stuff later today."

"Finn you make it sound as though you're moving countries."

"Well I may as well be, the West coast is a whole new time zone, and I'm told it's all about daisy dukes, bikinis on top, and fine, fresh, fierce..."

"Are you just quoting Katy Perry now?"

Finn and Mercedes burst out laughing.

* * *

"Woah, careful there."

Mercedes who had just avoided bumping into Alexander and spilling her coffee responded quickly;

"Sorry."

Before thinking to herself

'Although it was your fault, _Alex.'_

Mercy had only just managed to reach her office door when she was summoned;

"Mercy, my office now." Claire had disappeared as soon as she said, not wanting to waste any time, Mercedes made her way over quickly as possible.

Upon entering she noticed someone was already occupying one of the seats;

"Come on in, sit. I'll be right back."

Claire left, leaving Mercy to take a seat beside Sam and ask:

"What's this all about?"

"No idea." He responded quickly shrugging his shoulders.

Mercy handed Sam the coffee she had bought for him.

"Thank you-although I thought it was my job to bring you coffee." Sam added winking.

"Don't go making that promise Sammy, I will hold you to it."

"Go right ahead. I Samuel Evans promise you Mercedes Jones to always bring you coffee, just the way you like it."

"Boy you're crazy."

"Crazy about you." Sam added quickly, and just as he was about to take a sip from his coffee he noticed something scrawled on the cup:

'Sugar call me: (789-2341) Finn xxx ;)'

Mercedes who had just taken a sip form her own, realised her mistake;

"Oops Sammy, this one is yours,"

But Sam had already interjected:

"Erm Mercy who is this Finn and why is so insistent that I call him?"

"What?" Mercedes took the cup from Sam and noticed Finn's scrawl and chuckled.

"Oh that's Finny's writing." Mercedes added looking at it and smiling;

"He's such an idiot." She said to herself.

Sam was still waiting on a response, Mercedes was all ready to fill Sam in on the crazy guy who worked in her favourite cafe that she had befriended in her final years at college who, and since the infamous incident of 2007 at that cafe had a running joke with her about calling him.

That infamous incident being about how a proposal had gone all wrong, and a slap, coffee in the face and a lot of cursing later had provided for the perfect entertainment for Mercy who was stressed about exams and Finn who had been rejected yet again from another audition.

But then Mercy noted the look on Sam's face and stopped.

His eyes which she had grown custom to being dark, where a vibrant shade of green. Shining brightly, so strong that Mercy feared if she looked directly into them; it would pierce a whole through her. His face and expression as ever were hard to read. He had turned slightly to face Mercy but his posture was straight. Very straight.

'No way Sammy, are you jealous?'

Mercedes said nothing and began suppressing a growing smile, she had to admit, a jealous Sam was turning out to be very attractive. And when she noticed him clench his jaw a little;

'Very attractive indeed.'

* * *

"Mercy? Whose _Finny?_"

Without wanting to sound spiteful Sam realised he sounded exactly like that. He hadn't meant to spit out that name, but who was this guy and why was he propositioning his girlfriend?

'Whoa, ok Sammy, proposition? What is wrong with you? You don't do jealous.'

But even as Sam argued with himself he couldn't fight off the growing jealousy.

Mercedes was about to speak when Claire made her way back; seating herself down opposite Sam and Mercedes she opened the folder before to reveal Mercy's article and began:

"Ok I have some good news and bad news, which would you like first?"

* * *

Sam and Mercedes both looked uneasy at which point Claire continued judging the look on their faces:

"Good it is...firstly wonderful article, Mercy you have thoroughly out done yourself and Sam I loved loved, loved your pictures, which leads me directly to my secondly which is..."

Claire paused for dramatic effect, although both Sam and Mercy looked more at ease they were still waiting for her to finish before they could fully appreciate the massive compliment Claire had tossed their way:

"Sam I am offering you formally a permanent position on this magazine as our photographer, and if you play your cards right, we may just look into finding you an apprentice."

Mercedes instantly turned to look at Sam and smiled widely:

"Congratulations!"

Instinctively she took Sam's hand in her own, knowing full well that Claire couldn't see their now laced fingers from where she was sat:

"Thank you Claire." Sam responded smiling broadly.

"Not so quick, my secondly is still in progress." Claire added cheekily;

Mercy immediately furrowed her brows;

"Relax Mercy, you may be furrowing your eyebrows now but I can guarantee you're going to want to hug me..."

Again Claire deliberately paused to lap up the tension during which Mercy couldn't help but think about Claire:

'Maybe you should join Finn in LA you'll do well in soaps.'

"Mercy, I would like to offer you the position of assistant editor, as we know Leona is going off on maternity leave, but that's not all, she has formerly been offered a job elsewhere which she has accepted, so this offer to you is also on a permanent basis, should you accept."

Mercedes couldn't believe it; she felt Sam squeeze her hand, before she leapt up and as Claire had rightly predicted hugged her.

"I take that as a yes then?" Claire chuckled.

"Hell yeah!" Mercedes responded, now hugging Sam too.

* * *

"Ok now for the bad news. As you're well aware Leona was in charge of the main piece, however as you've probably gathered by now, from all the commotion, she went into labour this morning..."

"What?!" Mercedes gasped.

"yeah, nothing to worry about turns out she was expecting twins who longer want to share a 'room' and are pleading to come out."

"She's ok though?"

Sam asked, recalling how messy things had gotten for his mom when the twins were due, luckily for Mary Evans, she had delivered two healthy twins naturally but for a while both Sam and Dwight Evans has been frightened out of their skin.

"Oh no, she is doing fine, in fact wonderfully considering what she's in for, I'm actually planning on seeing her later today, but as I was saying, that means Leona has been unable to complete her feat. And I know I can be a right old witch at times, I happen to believe I channel my inner Wilhelmina Slater well, there is no way that her piece will be complete in time nor would it be ideal for a main feature."

Mercedes and Sam were completely engrossed in what Claire was saying;

"So, knowing completely that you are done early Mercy, instead of twiddling your thumbs, I would like you to flesh out the article and it will be _the _main feature of the issue."

Mercedes mouth hung open. Never one to shy away from work, but even Mercedes was aware of what exactly Claire was asking.

Claire noticed Mercedes shock:

"I know, I know I need the article to be sent to the printer 9am sharp tomorrow, but if anyone can do this then it's you. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think you were capable. Besides two heads..."

She said pointing at both Sam and Mercy;

"...are better than one. Plus this is you perfect opportunity to get into the assistant editor mode. Crack this and you'll be laughing come the New Year and new work load."

Of course Mercedes knew how much of challenge this was and there was no way she was going to say no leaving Claire and their magazine in the lurch, but what was really eating away at her was, How? How would she do this? How was she supposed to find 'real life' couples and their corresponding movies in T-minus 24, hours?

How?

* * *

"I cannot believe this."

As soon as Mercy had entered her office, she was pacing, trying to think of ways to 'flesh out' her article. Sam had followed her in and sensing how stressed she was, he took her in his arms;

"Hey, hey, why are you so worried, you've got me? And like Claire said two heads are better than one. Especially mine and yours. We make a good team, like Turner and Hooch."

Sam added, with the hope of eliciting a smile from Mercedes who in turn laughed noting the Tom Hanks reference.

"Sam, how?"

Sam took Mercy's hand and sat her down, looking directly at her he said;

"Ok well let's start from the basics: we have roughly 23 hours and 45 minutes..."

"Sam! You're supposed to be making me feel better!" Mercedes interrupted her eyes wide as she looked at her own watch.

"...Hear me out."

Sam cupped Mercy's face.

"Ok more basic than that, breathe."

"Sam, I am." Mercedes scoffed.

"I mean it Mercy, I know you as the cool, collected, calm and ridiculously organised person. We need her now. So Breeeeeaaathe."

Mercy inhaled deeply and out again several times, and annoying as Sam predicted it worked.

"Ok so, we have 23 hours and 43ish minutes, of which working hours we have 9. We know this will be an all nighter but while you and I may be willing to work all night, are interviewees won't be."

"But Sam there's the problem: 'interviewees' we have none." Mercy moaned.

"Ah but we do."

Upon hearing this Mercy straightened, up whispering she added:

"We do?"

"Yeah at least three,"

Mercedes was now doing the Math in her head and spoke brightly;

"That's wonderful three would do the job; I mean I would REALLY have to pad it out but it would work."

Mercy quickly began jotting down ideas:

"So who are they? And what movies?"

"OK interviewee number one is Ms Lucy Williams, wife of the late Connor Williams. Or in our case Holly and Gerry Kennedy..."

Mercedes who was scribbling the names down recognising the Movie alter ego's she muttered;

"Ps I love you."

"Huh?" Sam stopped, for some reason he wasn't sure why, but something inside of him stirred.

"I said Ps I Love you." Mercedes responded, still not looking up, noting down ideas.

Sam continued to watch Mercy, for some reason he felt a flutter and for that instant all he wanted to do was to take Mercedes in his arms and never let her go.

* * *

"Sam..."

Mercedes was now waving her hand in front of Sam's face, Sam who had been sat in a trance quickly sprung out of it;

"Sorry did you say something?"

"I was asking how far the interviewees are from here and if we could meet them?"

"10 minutes, Lucy works, in the bookstore round the corner and the last time we spoke she had been willing to part take in the article. I'll ring her to confirm."

"Wonderful!" Mercy practically shouted as she crossed of Ps I love you from the list.

"And interviewee number two?" Mercy inquired.

"Ed and Nia Chiswick, he's one of Puck's clients, they had their own serendipity And as our luck would have it I think his car is in for a service today, I'll ring Puck and confirm."

Mercedes noted down the names, before finally asking and the third:

Sam smiled shyly before adding;

"Ok they will be harder to meet on the accounts that they live in another state."

Mercedes immediately frowned.

"But I have their story so we should be ok."

"But what about their photo, we can't leave them out it would be unfair..."

"I have a lovely photo too. In fact their best picture."

Mercedes narrowed her eyes at Sam:

"Sammy, who is this mystery couple, that you are apparently stalking?"

Sam looked sheepish before adding quietly:

"My grandparents."

Mercedes gaped at Sam, and the next thing Sam knew she was hugging him;

"Spill I want all the details!"

Sam couldn't help but chuckle:

"All in good time my dear, all in good time."

Mercedes pouted, at which point Sam added quickly;

"Let's get Lucy in first and the Chiswick's then we can worry about Grammy and Pop. I'll make the call now I have the numbers at my desk and hopefully we should be able to see Lucy soon."

* * *

Sam was right.

Lucy was ecstatic and more than willing to help. At 11.30a.m Mercedes and Sam walked in to the bookshop. Instantly Mercy felt at ease. She didn't care what anyone said but her favourite smell was of books; it definitely topped list. She didn't care for any new E-readers or electronic versions, if she could not caress the spine, turn the page and fold the corner then it was just not good enough for her. In fact if Mercedes ever smelled a freshly brewed Amortentia then it would definitely smell of: books, paint and now Sam's cologne.

The bell rang as both Mercedes and Sam stepped in, a slender dark haired woman was stood on a ladder, placing books on the top shelf as she turned to see who had just walked in:

"Ms Williams?" Sam asked, smiling.

"Yes." The woman responded, descending the ladder;

Sam outstretched his hand while adding, in full charm attack:

"Hello, I'm Sam Evans and this is Mercedes Jones we rang you earlier..."

Lucy was nodding her head as she shook Sam's hand and then Mercedes:

"Please come over, let me just flip the sign on the door and we'll then get comfortable."

Lucy escorted them to the back staff room which had a small red sofa in one corner and the desk in the other amongst a pile of books, new and old.

"Please take a seat."

Sam and Mercedes sat down to hear Lucy speak.

* * *

"I was delighted at your call; I just received another note today in fact. It would have been our 5th anniversary tomorrow. We planned to go to Moldova for Christmas. And guess what I get in the mail?"

Lucy pulled out a note and a plane ticket smiling she looked at the picture on her desk handing it over to Sam she added;

"It's funny you know, we make all these plans, of things we'll do and say to each other. But that's just it they all just end up being plans and by the time we actually come to put them into fruition, life gets in the way."

Lucy not once stopped smiling, Mercy who had been listening intently looked at the picture of Lucy and Connor, they made a very handsome couple: Connor was a tall, muscular fellow with the most beautiful blue eyes Mercedes had ever seen. Then at that instant they were interrupted.

"Mommy"

A small boy with thick curly brown hair and piercing blue eyes came running into the room and straight into Lucy's arms. He buried his face deep into her neck shying away from the audience.

"CJ say hi, come on, where are your manners?"

The little boy shyly turned around to be greeted by Sam:

"Hello, I'm Sam, Sam I am and I don't like green eggs and ham." CJ chuckled.

"Hello CJ, I'm Mercedes."

"Like the car?" the boy inquired completely intrigued;

Mercedes couldn't help but chuckle;

"Yes, I have a sister called April too." The boy laughed before adding:

"Mommy I like the name Mercedes."

* * *

Lucy had settled CJ down and returned with drinks for Sam and Mercedes;

"I nearly lost it completely after Connor, I locked myself in my house, and wandered around in his clothes, listening to his voice in various home videos that played on loop. I dare not even think how low I would have stooped if I didn't discover I was pregnant with CJ. He really was my light at the end of a very dark tunnel. CJ is short for Connor Junior."

Sam was about to speak but Mercedes beat him to the punch:

"He is beautiful, and looks just like his father."

"It's the eyes" Lucy laughed.

"When my beautiful boy was born, I took one look at him and knew that Connor had never left, rather he'd left a part of him with me and honestly they couldn't be more alike."

Mercedes sat there taking in Natasha and couldn't help but feel a sense of admiration a feature that was solidified further as she heard her continue her story.

"I decided I no longer wanted to live that way, I had memories and a beautiful baby and my whole life ahead of me. And then one day, after having taken CJ to the park, I was contacted by a lawyer telling me that one Connor Williams had bought a bookstore for one Lucy Williams."

Sam and Mercy were completely engrossed in the story.

"I couldn't believe it. We always talked about it, but that was it, it was just talk. Never knew that he already planned this, he must have during his last stage. He had cirrhosis. Not soon after the call I moved from Manhattan to here, and 4 years later, I couldn't be happier."

* * *

***Till next time ;) ...oh and three cheers for anyone who got the HP reference.***


	28. Chapter 27: Picture yourself

***Hey Guys. How are you? I dunno call it the great weather that has suddenly remembered it is supposed to be Spring and so has decided to grace it's presence here in England or whether I am officially going insane with Essay writing that I just had to take a break and do some Fic writing, but anyway I have managed to get the next chapter written. SO please enjoy and let me know what you think. Again it is longer than usual. As ever thank you for the feedback I absolutely relish it! And as always I own nothing from Glee or any other character of Book/Tv SHow/Movie/Comic mentioned here. ***

* * *

**_Chapter 27: Picture yourself ten years from now_**

"Mercy, where are you going?" Sam asked, as Mercedes turned the corner.

"Sam its lunch time, and despite the deadline we still gotta eat!"

Mercedes pushed the door open, only to be greeted by an absolutely ecstatic Finn:

"Whoa two times in one day, and all before the afternoon, my magic is finally working isn't it?"

"Yes now that you've told me you're moving to the other side of the country it definitely is." Mercedes replied back sarcastically.

"SO what would you like; the Finn special?" Finn asked wiggling his eyebrows.

"Actually before all of that I want to meet Sam." Mercedes turned around to see Sam.

"Sam this is Finn, my old friend, wannabe actor who finally got his big break..."

Mercy now turned to Finn:

"And Finn this is Sam, my boyfriend."

Sam who upon hearing Finn's name involuntarily clenched his jaw, immediately stopping upon hearing Mercy. She had referred to Sam as her boyfriend, not colleague. Not photographer. Not the new guy at work. Not anything else, but boyfriend.

"Hi Sam, nice to meet you." Finn extended his arm out to Sam, who in turn took Finn's hand, smiling widely, his southern charm returning on full beam:

"Likewise Finn!"

* * *

"SO come on tell me, how did you guys meet?" Finn asked excitedly, as he picked up the empty plates before them.

"Ha that is not a story that I can tell you in 5 minutes and we have to get back. Deadline." Mercy warned.

"Oh come on. It can't be that insane!"

Both Mercy and Sammy shared a wicked grin before Sam quickly added:

"Well let's just say it was 'Serendipity.'"

"Huh?" Finn looked confused.

Mercedes couldn't help but laugh before adding quickly to put Finn out of his misery:

"We met at work, Sam's our new photographer."

"Aah, a work romance," Finn winked.

* * *

"Sam, so what about the Chiswick's, should I put their story before or after the Fitzgerald's?"

"After. It's more Christmassy. So it'll work well towards the end."

Mercedes thought about it and smiled.

"You know what? That makes sense. After it is!"

"Now then," Mercedes added looking directly at Sam:

Sam looked back at her smiling,

"Now, what?"

"Come on spill I want _all _details on your grandparents!"

* * *

Sam had gone to Puck's garage straight after lunch to speak to Ed, while Mercy worked on Lucy's story. Upon returning at 4.30p.m, Mercy was ready to hear and write up the Chiswick's story but she could no longer take it after Sam had mentioned couple number 3, all Mercedes really wanted was the details on the Evans love affair, quite simply put: the article could wait. Besides she was going to be burning the midnight oil anyway and since she was far more creative at night, so it made sense to hound Sam about his grandparents.

* * *

"Ok,"

"SO Pop..."

"Wait!" Mercedes added quickly, she ducked behind her desk picking up a large bag of Dorito's and two cans of Cola, she headed to the small sofa, patting the spot next to her she beckoned Sam over.

"Well if it's story time let's do it properly." Mercedes smiled.

"Dorito's?" Sam asked

"Cool ranch" Mercy responded.

"Like a girl after my own heart" Sam added taking the bag from her and tearing it open.

"Ok so Pop and Grammy never had the easiest time." Sam began, as Mercy settled back on the sofa, tucking one leg under the other.

"Pop, has always been a rancher. Working on his ranch, taking care of animals, living off minimum income, a basic, simple, modest lifestyle. Nothing made more sense to him. He inherited the ranch back when he was 18 after his father died and honestly Pop knew nothing else. Even today he knows nothing else and can't be happier than when he is tending to his cattle and Grammy brings him a fresh glass of lemonade."

Mercedes was smiling picturing a young grandpa Evans. For some reason in her head he resembled Sam.

"One day, a young and I quote..." Sam began as he began imitating his Pop's voice:

"Sweet as a summer's morn', with the goldiest locks ever, and eyes that any fool could drown in, lady, turns up at his ranch."

Mercedes laughed.

"How cute!"

Sam couldn't help but beam:

"So yeah that was my Grammy as 17, she was travelling through, headed to the local fruit festival, when she stopped by asking for directions."

Mercy's eyes widened, she was completely engrossed.

"It was love at first sight, and this despite their difference."

"Difference?" Mercy questioned:

"Grammy was rich and by rich I mean really rich, so much so that she was arranged to marry the mayor's son, after her trip around Europe..."

Sam paused his story adding:

"Mom's not the only one who loves _A room with a view,_ it tops Grammy's list too."

Mercedes couldn't help but smile.

"Anyway so Grammy was super, mega rich and Pop was well Pop. Who dressed in the same ripped denim and worn out boots. Always. Just always."

Mercedes nodded her head urging Sam on:

"That summer, Grammy tells me, was the best of her life, she would sneak onto the ranch everyday to meet Pop, and in turn he would teach her everything he knew about ranching. They couldn't be happier or more in love."

Sam was glowing:

"But alas, summer comes to an end, and in true Grease style, their 'summer dreams were ripped at their seams,' when Grammy's father found out."

"Oh no." Mercy gasped,

"Grammy's Europe trip was cancelled and she was barred from going out un-chaperoned. Pop was extremely worried; he had not heard from or seen Grammy in a week. That is until one day he got a letter from her. Grammy had convinced her maid: Lola to send it out to him, telling him to meet her by the river, where they had spent their days together. Pop didn't spare a minute and headed off to find Grammy who he saw was all packed and ready to elope."

"No way."

Sam couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then what happened?" Mercy asked:

"Did they elope?" She questioned again

"Yes and no." Sam answered.

"At first they did, but Pop has a lot of pride, incidentally that's where Dad get's it from. He knew that it wasn't a matter of if, when it came to marrying Grammy, it was a matter of when, and that 'when' he was not going to do secretly. They had fallen in love, they hadn't committed any sin. So there was no way that they should run away. He was not going to marry her in hiding; he would marry her in front of everyone. And until Grammy's family would come round they decided to part."

Sam noted the forlorn look on Mercy's face:

"They stopped meeting, Grammy continued with her education and qualified as a teacher and Pop worked hard every day, saving up for his wedding. His wedding to Grammy."

"But did they agree? Your Grammy's family?"

"No." Sam answered.

"But, then?" Mercy asked.

"Grammy had returned home from school, to find her ex fiancé and his father sat in the lounge with her father and mother, she was called in and told that her wedding day had been fixed for May 15th"

"What? How could he?" Mercy exclaimed.

"Which is exactly what my Grammy said. That night she packed her stuff came downstairs calmly and told her parents that she was leaving. She wasn't going to Pop. She was just leaving. She loved Pop to the moon and back and could not marry anyone else. But that she also loved her parents. And if they couldn't see how miserable they were making her then she would happily leave taking with her the precious memories, happy memories she shared with them growing up rather than the growing anger and bitter resentment she was trying to suppress."

Mercy could feel her eyes well up;

"Then?" She finally whispered

"They stopped her, despite their flaws, she was still their daughter. Instead, her father told her to get in the car and took her straight to Pop's ranch in the middle of the night, once there he marched straight up to Pop and told him that Grammy was no longer his own but rather from today on in she was Pop's."

Mercy smiled.

"They married in June." Sam boomed with utter pride;

Mercy couldn't help but beam it was honestly beautiful. Sam's grandparents were truly remarkable.

"And what about the guy your Grammy was engaged to?"

Sam couldn't help but snort.

"He still became their son in law."

"What?" Mercy practically yelled.

Sam couldn't help but laugh.

"Grammy wasn't an only child she had a younger sister,"

"And she- the sister was she ok with it?" Mercy inquired.

"She unlike Grammy was influenced by status and power heavily and till today believes that Grammy was an idiot for throwing away such a golden opportunity." Sam scoffed.

Mercy quickly got up, brushing off any Dorito's from her laps, she headed straight for her desk, flexing her muscles she began typing:

"Sam, thank you so much for sharing such a beautiful story with me. Thank you."

Sam smiled back before adding;

"Now we need to find the corresponding movie."

"Actually..." Mercy began looking at him:

"Sam, some movies make great stories but some stories would make great movies."

Sam looked back at Mercy his eyes very dark, he couldn't help but think:

'I love you.'

"SO I'm going to get down to writing all about Harold and Sally Evans. Or rather as I see it, and I will happily trademark it as such: When Harry met Sally." Mercy added winking.

Sam couldn't contain himself rushing over to Mercedes side he hugged her kissing her he added:

"You're amazing."

"I know." Mercy chimed.

* * *

At 9.45p.m Mercy looked up from her screen. She still had a lot to do, but Sam had been very quiet. And she was now worried. She turned to look up and saw that he was passed out on the couch. Pictures lay on the floor sequentially, that he had just finished organising for the layout. Mercy slowly made her way over to him, taking her coat from the stand in the corner she rested it on him, a lock of his hair was poking his eye, so she tenderly pushed it aside, bending down she kissed his forehead.

And just then she heard her phone, not wanting to disturb Sam and mostly because she had read the caller ID she headed out of the room:

"Hello Mia,"

"Hi Mercy, how are you? I heard about the deadline. Good luck."

"Thank you Mia, burning the midnight oil like no other."

"Aw well if anyone can hack it then it is you, my dear."

"Thank you,"

"Anyway I was actually calling with some bad news I'm afraid."

Mercy bit her lip, after what Sam had just shared with her this was literally one of the last things she wanted to hear.

"Mercy you still there?" Mia tentatively asked.

"Yeah, sorry Mia. SO what's the bad news?"

"Well I rang the pawn shop that you told me about and I even had my cousin who lives in Nashville visit, but unfortunately they closed up 6 months ago. And left no forwarding address."

Mercy shrank a little leaning against the wall she closed her eyes. This was turning out to be the worst possible scenario.

"Lenny-my cousin told me, that the guy who worked there Tony, had pretty much sold his stock beforehand, about a year ago, you know the time Nashville had that huge music festival-thingy on, the one Mark covered in last year's..."

Suddenly Mercedes eyes flashed open, it just hit her.

"Sorry to interrupt Mia, but do you have a copy of that issue or even just Mark's piece?"

"Er yeah sure, I keep a backlog of all our issues."

"Is it in the office now?"

"Yeah it'll be in the store-room, ah but shoot, you don't have the key." Mia groaned.

"Actually I do, since I'm here all night Claire left her set of keys."

Mia let out a sigh of relief.

"Do you remember how Mark covered certain musical items and then ran a feature on the growing industry?"

"Yeah?" Mia's eyes were widening she knew where Mercy was going with this.

"Mercy I think I have a copy at home too. I keep all of Mar..." She suddenly stopped.

"Great, well even if you don't I can scan the article through to you now."

"There's no need I should be ok, but yes I will look at it now, and track down the shops and the items. I have a funny feeling that one of them is actually 'Box of Memories' you know that pawn shop two blocks from the office. But anyway don't worry I'll get on to it."

"Mia, thank you so much. You have absolutely no idea how grateful I am."

"Mercy please stop! I'm glad to help. And I shall try my best to get it to you by Christmas."

"Mia, if I have never told you before then let me say it now loud and proud. I love you, girl."

"Yeah, yeah and I like you as much as is appropriate between two straight friends too." Mia teased back.

* * *

She could hear someone calling her softly;

"Mercy, Mercy."

Opening her eyes slowly, the world began to blur into vision, taking her glasses and putting them on she noticed it was Sam.

"Oh my God Sam what time is it?"

Mercy bellowed straightening herself up,

"Relax its ok, it's 3.50am, I'd have let you sleep more, but the 'enter key' is now imprinted on your cheek." Sam chucked.

"I slept for 4 hours! Oh no."

"No Mercy it's a good thing now you'll be refreshed, I'm going to go get you coffee."

"Thank you" Mercy managed as she returned back to her article.

* * *

By 8a.m Mercy and Sammy sank into the sofa, having printed their article, it was now ready. Mercy had worked twice as hard; despite this being extra work there was no way she was planning on breaking her 1 hour before the deadline rule.

At 8.15, she headed for Claire's office

"I think it would be perfect."

"Alexander your piece is on _your _travels, how can _that_ possibly be our main feature." Claire responded back, clear agitation rising in her voice,

"I just don't think Mercedes would manage it in time, it's a big ask."

Mercedes who had just knocked on the door and heard what Alexander said responded back:

"Mercedes has managed it."

Claire looked up at her smiling she sighed heavily in relief, as Mercy continued:

"It's already been sent to the printer, but I thought I would give you the first look."

"Mercy you are a star. And now off you go home. Sleep away I want you refreshed and ready to hear my speech at the party tonight. And take Sam with you. Both of you go on. Scoot!"

"Claire you do know that even if I sleep now I will still doze off during your speech right?" Mercy winked.

"Haha Mercy! My speeches are wonderful..."

Mercy interjected:

"..ly long winded."

Claire narrowed her eyes suppressing her growing smile she warned:

"Go before I change my mind and make you stay to complete your assistant editor duties."

"Fine I'm going."

As Mercedes made her way out of the room she heard Claire speak to Alexander.

"Now Alex since you are so keen, I want you to assist me, if you had any lunch plans I suggest you cancel them now."

* * *

As Mercedes made her way to Sam's desk her spirits were only lifted more as she heard Sam showing off to Jazmine and Mark:

"What do you mean pilgrim?"

There was laughter among the group.

"Hi Mark, Jazmine. Sam, Claire has just given us the morning off, I dunno about you but my bed is calling me. So I'm going to head off."

"Mercedes, I read the article," Mark began:

"Beautiful, can't wait for the full issue now."

"Thank you Mark."

"Mark's right, the two of you make a good team." Jazmine added.

* * *

That morning Mercy slept and she slept well. It was nearing late afternoon when she finally got up. Stretching, she smiled to herself before her nostrils were assaulted by April's magnificent cooking:

"Sleeping Beauty awakens!" April exclaimed,

Mercedes had just entered the kitchen, the luscious smell of chicken stir fry, involuntarily bringing her to the source.

"Slept well?"

"Like a baby!" Mercedes chimed, seating herself.

"Well you look really refreshed, no one would think you just spent the last 24 hours working." April laughed.

"Truthfully I do feel so relaxed. The absolute joy of meeting a deadline."

"Well you totally worked your butt off!"

"Tell you something A, I do not for a second envy Jack, all those late nights in spite of being the boss."

"Think about how I feel! Anyway this is done, want some?" April asked.

"Yes please! A, you are spoiling me. I am so going to miss your cooking when you're gone!"

"Better make the most of it now then Merce, and hey you're going to have to up your game too, when the baby comes she or he will want to hang out with their aunt Mercy!"

"Oh don't you worry I'll be around that much that, you and Jack will be sick of the sight of me." Mercedes laughed taking the bowl from April.

April just looked at Mercedes. Smiling at her baby sister. How things had genuinely changed. Seeing her so content and happy it was heart-warming. April really missed this, and the wise woman that she was, she didn't miss a trick she knew the reason for Mercy's happiness and truth be told April could not be happier for Mercy, even if she tried.

"A, why are you looking at me funny." Mercedes asked; she had to admit she was feeling uneasy now, under April's gaze.

"Oh Merce, I'm just so happy for you and Sam, you make such a cute couple!"

Mercedes instantly blushed and returned back to her bowl

"And then there's the blushing. I can only begin to imagine how you guys must have got through the I love you's." April laughed, swiping the counter.

But upon seeing Mercy's face she stopped.

"Mercy."

"Hmm" Mercedes responded knowing full well what April was just about to ask.

"You have told him that you love him, haven't you?"

Mercedes avoided looking at April.

"Mercedes Jones."

"Wow April you sound just like Mom."

"I'm still waiting." April had now crossed her arms.

Mercedes shrunk in her seat and April immediately got her answer. Making her way over to Mercedes she quickly added in utter disbelief while hitting her with a dishcloth:

"What is wrong with you?!"

"What?!" Mercedes asked.

"It is blatantly obvious that you love him so why haven't you told him!" April demanded.

Mercedes didn't respond. So April changed tack.

"Mercy close your eyes."

"I am not falling for that, I may have done when I was younger, but I am not closing my eyes you're just going to clip me behind me ears, soon as I do it."

"If you don't do it, I will clip you now." April warned.

"Just do it."

Hesitantly Mercy closed her eyes.

"Ok now I want you to picture yourself 10 years from now..."

Mercedes opened one eye;

"Are you kidding me..." But quickly stopped, closing her eyes she obeyed Aprils' instructions upon seeing April narrow her eyes at her.

"Ok so 10 years, where are you?"

"In a big house, my home, where I live with my family."

"And what do you see?"

"A wall with pictures of my kids."

"ooh how many, boys or girls or both and what are their names..."

"April!"

Mercedes opened her eyes;

"I dunno just kids, I don't even know that I can have them. Can you stop getting carried away?"

"Sorry sorry I just get excited at the mention of babies."

"Way to break the stereotype" Mercedes whispered, as she felt April playfully slap her arm

"Close your eyes!"

"Ok,"

Mercedes closed her eyes once again, finding herself back in that living room looking yet again at the wall.

"DO you see any other photo's?"

"Yes."

"Of you and ..." April asked and then heard Mercy respond:

"Sam."

* * *

Mercedes could see it clearly; Sam had his arms wrapped around her waist, while she looked up at him, her eyes on him. Nothing and no-one else mattered. It was a look of pure love.

'I love him' she thought to herself.

"Mercy you love him. You have done for a while. All you now need to do is tell him." April said taking Mercedes hand.

"How?" Mercedes whispered.

"How, am I supposed to tell him, it's not something that comes up in conversation?"

"That Mercy I can't tell you, you'll know when the time is right." April spoke softly.

April then laughed.

"What?" Mercedes asked.

"Do you remember when you heard me giving myself a pep talk on my wedding day?"

"How can I forget? You looked and sounded ridiculous."

"Hilarious Mercy! But honestly, I was frightened."

"What?" Mercy gasped.

She knew her sister and she knew just how in love she was, so what April was now saying completely took her aback.

"I was frightened, because everything I had dreamt off, everything I had seen when I closed my eyes, was coming true. My dream of moving to England, working in fashion and then there was Jack. My Jack. My wonderful Jack. I couldn't believe it then. It scared me, all this happiness and perfection."

Mercedes without even thinking wrapped her arms around April.

"Mercy?"

"Yes?"

"We all know you're going to be the cool aunt Mercy..."

"Oh I am now am I, can I get that in writing I'd like to frame it and parade it in Tana's face."

April chuckled, nudging Mercy as she continued:

"Well if it's ok with you I'd also like you to be the Godmother too."

Mercy who had rested her head on April's shoulder moved back, taking April's hand in her own she spoke clearly;

"It would be an honour."

April once again hugged Mercy adding, as her eyes welled up;

"And I don't care how busy you get as Assistant editor, but you _are_ going to be there every step of the way. I mean it. I fully plan on crushing the bones in your left hand when I go into labour."

"I thought that was Jack's role."

"Oh don't you worry he'll be there too, his right hand won't know what hit it. It'll be your left because you know you're a writer."

"But Jack would need his hand too!" Mercedes laughed.

"No it's ok, he's ambidextrous: he can write with both, so there's no issue there."

"April has anyone ever told you, you are crazy. Like certifiably insane?"

"Yes my sister and husband. Daily." April joked back.

"Yeah? Well they sound like complete jerks." Mercedes laughed.

"They are. But they are my jerks." April added.

Mercy and April hugged once again,

"Is this a Jones special or can a Spencer join in on the hugging too?"

Jack had just walked into the kitchen to see his two favourite girls hugging:

"Jones special, but we'll make an exception just this once. You know because you're so irresistibly hot." April added cheekily extending her arm out to Jack.

* * *

*** Till next time have a great week and better weekend folks ;)***


	29. Chapter 28: Those Three Words

*** HELLO! How are you all? It has been too long. Too long! I sincerely apologise for the long wait. I had my finals, a family wedding and a general 'what do I do now with my life?' moment. Gosh no longer a student. Still feels so surreal, I guess the reality will not hit till graduation! Here I would like to take the opportunity to thank you all for reading so far, there are still a few chapters to go. When I started this story I did not plan it, I had no idea where Sammy or Mercy would go, but I do hope you have enjoyed the journey thus far. I have no plans ot extend it beyond necessary- it was always intended to be around the Christmas framework, although I never was able to write it all in that small window. Nonetheless I have enjoyed writing this, and after a MAJOR writers block I came up with this next chapter. Hopefully it will do the wait justice. If not I'm sorry, but anyway to the technicalities: 1) I own nothing from GLEE 2) or any other character from a book/film/comic/Tv Show mentioned here. BUT above all do enjoy! :) ***

* * *

**_Chapter 28: Those three words_**

Did Sam sleep well that afternoon?

Why yes, as a matter of fact he did. As clichéd as it sounds, he slept like a baby. But then why wouldn't he? He had worked his socks off and in turn the fruit of that labour had been that lovely promotion. Right before Christmas too. But more than that, much more than that, these past few weeks, Sam was truly happy.

Granted he had always been optimistic, turn-the-other-cheek, it's raining but I still have my umbrella kind of guy. Always. He looked for the good, the positives and the pro's in everything, even the time he had broken his leg and missed that homecoming game (well then the amount of drugs running through his veins might have had something to do with his cheery persona) but either which way Sam generally was a positive guy. And naturally that meant he was happy.

No, but this time. These past few weeks, since he'd come back to New York. Something was different. There was something definitely in the air. Roses smelt sweeter, rain felt wetter, the spring in his step, springier. Heck at times Sam had to stop himself from believing that he may just have been living his Sandra Bullock RomCom dream.

But then again surely he had been?

And it had all started with that awkward, awkward situation, but look at him now? Look at him now? Had a future Sam had stopped that Sam from barging into the wrong toilets his very first day of work, he wouldn't now be walking hand in hand with one Miss Mercedes Jones, who as they stepped out of the lift were greeted by Jazmine.

Sam couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful.

As the girls hugged and greeted each other, Sam could not stop but wonder;

'How did I get so lucky?'

* * *

He had been entertaining them all with his impressions, and how truly spot on they were:

"Woke up this morning and decided to swallow the sun."

Mercy couldn't help but laugh loudly with the others. He was good, but it was more than that. He was amazing. Everything about him. From the small things, like; sheltering her from the rain, always making sure she got home safe, to even the most cherished-brining her morning coffee just the way she liked it, but more precisely _when_ she liked it. To grander gestures: standing outside of her window asking her out, turning her into a sappy romcom addict to even the one that always made her heart leap; singing with her. But more than that _to _her.

"Er Mercy can I talk to you?"

Mercedes was pulled out of her haze by Mia;

"Sure,"

They had walked away towards the corner of the room,

"I know I have already said it, but honestly Mia you are working that dress my dear!"

As they reached a quieter part of the office, Mia who generally remained calm and collected, could not stop her ever growing smile which in turn alerted Mercy somewhat to the revelation that Mia was about to make.

"So, I was right, one of the pawn shops was 'A Box of Memories' two blocks from here."

Mercedes clung onto her every word, her eyes widening with each passing sentence;

"It was closed when I went but I left my number and the owner got back to me. Mr Wilson. SO I told him about the pic, and he..."

Mercedes held her breath, Mia grinned widely;

"He does recall it."

Mercedes sighed with relief while Mia let out a small laugh, playfully slapping Mercy's arm:

"Wait, I haven't even gotten to good bit, trust me you're gonna want to kiss me!"

Mercedes stopped drinking from her glass, and looked back at Mia urging her on, to put her out of her misery;

"He said that he does still have it..."

"OMG WHAT!" Mercedes practically shrieked, but luckily for her at the same time the room erupted in laughter at another one of Sam's impressions.

"Hang on, hang on, I've still not finished." Mia squealed, as Mercy clung on to her excited.

"He said he could have it in the shop by Christmas Eve, I know I know that is very short notice. I tried earlier but it's not possible, he doesn't have it here in New York but he plans to get over..."

"Mia."

Mercy had interrupted Mia who stopped;

"Thank you." Mercedes smiled before hugging Mia tightly.

"I'm sorry it's so late, but my cousin Lenny took a while to get back to me so I..."

"Mia."

Mercedes had stopped Mia again.

"It couldn't be more perfect timing even if you tried."

Mia smiled

"Thank you Amelia Francessa Villante." Mercedes spoke before hugging Mia again.

"I've told him you're coming to collect it, he said he'll call you to let you know when it arrives in the shop."

Mercedes hugged Mia once again before adding:

"FYI, I do want to kiss you."

"SO should I pucker up?" Mia teased as she and Mercy began giggling.

* * *

"Then we'd crawl back to the car, but by this time we'd be hungry and tired."

"Why would we be hungry Sam?"

"Because it's my fantasy and in that we're hungry." Sam reasoned while Mercy shook her head in disbelief.

"And this is all while we're still paragliding?"

Sam paused at Mercy's question.

"ShiCrap I forgot we were paragliding. Otherwise why would we need to crawl back?"

Mercedes couldn't help herself as she laughed, but stopped upon hearing soft clink of glasses as Claire tried to get the attention of the room;

"Thank you thank you, ladies and gents, up here..."

Clearly she was a little tipsy from all the champagne she'd had.

"I just got the news; Leona has delivered two beautiful babies..."

There was a collective gasp from the room followed by much elated talk;

"Yes I know, two, she was having twins, who'd have thought."

Sam turned to look at Mercy:

"I change my mind this is your super-power."

"What the ability to tell if someone is lying about the number of children they're having?" Mercy asked.

"Yes, it'll be very helpful in fighting crime."

"Fighting crime against whom? Pregnant women?" Mercy asked holding back laughter.

"I'll have you know Mercy, hormones a pretty freakin' scary," Sam responded earnestly.

"What?" Mercy laughed.

"Tis' true, this one time I tried to help a lady who dropped an orange, she looked like she would go into labour any day now and do you know what she did when I handed it back to her?"

"What?"

"She threw it back on the floor and gave me this very long speech as gender inferiority. And after she was done, a woman walked by, picked up her orange handed it back to her, and she said thank you. To her. While adding, that nowadays, nobody will help anybody."

Mercedes didn't react to the story instead she came closer to Sam and whispered in his ear;

"That story's not true is it?"

"No, but makes a good anecdote doesn't it? I wonder how many people here would believe it." Sam replied producing his infamous lopsided grin.

"Brian tells me; and this is literally from the text; 'Mum and twins are doing very well, tired but well while dad is overwhelmed and still screaming in excitement.'Oh that Brian!"

Claire was still talking about Leona's good news,

"Oh and as to names..."

"Jack and Jill" Mia announced

"It's not nursery rhyme Mia," Jazmine laughed before suggesting;

"Blue and Pink"

"But I take it they are crayons Jaz?" Mia laughed back.

"Luke and Leia" Sam yelled.

Mercy snorted

"Boy, you and your weird fetish," as soon as Mercy had said it she felt a déjà vu moment.

True, she had known about Sam's fanboying over the series and yeah he and Puck also had toy light sabres but this was not that, it felt as though mercy had said those exact words before. But the life of her she could not think why she would think that.

"Well if you have all quite finished I was going to say..." Claire began;

"As to names, they have already picked them: Drew-after Brian's late grandfather and Lily."

There was a collective 'Aw' from the room.

"But that is not all..."

* * *

And so began Claire's ritual speech. Just as Mercy had predicted it was long, she first congratulated Sam and Mercy on their new roles and then moved onto reflect on the magazine, the year and what new changes the new year would bring. It was nearing 9.30p.m before Claire finally finished and the 'party' then began.

* * *

"You know we're supposed to be doing something now?"

"What?" Mercy asked

Sam raised his right arm above their heads, in which he held a holly.

"Well let's start with kissing and we'll see from there." Sam added cheekily.

"Sam, that's not Mistletoe."

"And?" Sam asked.

"And...you know it's mistletoe that has people sharing saliva not holly." Mercy added patting Sam on the arm reassuringly as she turned to walk away, only to find that Sam had grabbed her hand, spinning her, he bent down to her level, his eyes very dark he continued in a much huskier tone:

"I don't know how you do things Miss Jones, but in my world, Holly's unlike Mistletoe don't begin and end with kissing."

Their faces were barely apart now;

"Is that so?" Mercy managed,

"Yes" Sam responded before Mercy felt Sam's soft lips on hers.

When they pulled apart she heard Sam:

"Besides, Mistletoe is overrated, it's full of nargles."

* * *

It had been a thoroughly beautiful evening. She had danced like never before, and honestly for the first time in years she let her hair down and enjoyed the moment. She didn't fret about tomorrow or anything else but lived in that moment. And truth be told, to Mercedes that felt more magical than anything else. As she stood on the patio gazing up at the sky, she could hear muffled noise coming from inside, as the party continued. It made her smile. There was a cool breeze, rather chilly but Mercy didn't feel cold, she was draped in a new kind of warmth it felt, it felt amazing.

* * *

"There you are."

Sam had closed the patio door behind him as he saw Mercy stood by the edge of the balcony looking up at the sky.

"Hi, just came out for some fresh air and quiet." Mercy responded smiling at Sam who had now approached her.

"Yeah, it is pretty loud back there. I think Alex is about to break out some of his moves. And by moves I mean sway awkwardly with his stiff upper lip."

Mercy chuckled

"Yeah I'll Youtube it tomorrow."

She turned back to look at the sky; Sam noted Mercy was eagerly looking up as if she was waiting for something to happen.

"They said it would be around 23.53."

Sam who had looked at his watch turned to look up.

"I should have realised the astronomy geek within you would know!" Mercy added half laughing.

But while Mercy turned back towards the sky, Sam had stopped and instead turned to look at her, for him the most beautiful phenomena was stood just to his right. He watched her for a while, noting how peaceful she looked as she took in the dark hues of the sky;

"You know the first time I saw you I knew there was something there."

His eyes were now twinkling; his features had softened as he relived their first interaction.

Mercedes now looked at Sam, his eyes were very dark; a soft smile was etched over his face as he continued;

"You don't need me to tell you just how special you are. But I still will, because you are."

Sam now smiled widely;

"Mercy to me you are perfect."

Sam who had been smiling as he said that, stopped, looking directly at Mercy, and making sure she was looking back at him he started;

"Mercy I Love you..."

But before Sam could continue Mercedes had interrupted him;

"I Love you Samuel Evans."

Sam eyes widened as he took Mercy in his arms, lifting her off her feet his lips met hers. And for that instant, everything else just blended into the background. The only thing that mattered was Mercy and Sammy, or Sammy and Mercy.

Finally breaking free, Sam finished what he begun;

"...SO much."

Mercedes smiled shyly back at Sam, for the first time in her life she rather stereotypically wanted to scream from the rooftops that she loved, the crazy blonde who stood before her, who had rather imprudently on their accidental very first meeting flashed her and then carried on as if he had done nothing wrong.

Their foreheads were now touching, as they continued taking each other in.

Mercy finally managed;

"Sammy, we broke our promise."

Sam who had his eyes closed, sighed before grinning;

"Well actually Mercy, I broke my promise before even making it."

Mercy's eyes swung open, the dark brown now swirling with fusions of orange, Sam too who was now looking at her-with very dark eyes-smiled further, as he added in an almost intense whisper;

"Mercy, you had me at 'Hello.'"

Mercedes recalled their proper introduction to each other in Claire's office and how she had deliberately said;

"Hello,_ Samuel_..."

The next thing, Sam knew Mercy's lips had crashed his, while her arms cradled his neck. Sam kissed her back, pulling her closer one hand playing with her hair.

Finally breaking free she added;

"Of all the romantic movies you forced me watch; Jerry Maguire had the best line. Even if I have to admit a la in a Meg Ryan fashion I love the crinkle on your nose too."

Sam smiled widely at Mercy; arching his eyebrow so as to say 'really,' as he instead said;

"My favourite?"

Sam now rubbed his nose against Mercy's before adding;

"I may not be a smart man, but I know what Love is."

Mercedes burst out laughing, as she hugged Sam tighter. Speaking into his ear she responded;

"And that would have nothing to do with the fact that I adore Mr Hanks now would it?"

Sam who too chuckled while he replied back, nuzzling her neck;

"Why Miss Jones, I resent the accusation."

"Is that so Mr Evans?"

But instead of Sam responding, he had now slightly lifted Mercy up off the ground as he once more bought his lips to hers.

* * *

*** I hope you liked it, till next time ;) ***


	30. Chapter 29: Mr and Mrs Evans

***Hello, how are you dearies? I hope you're well. Thank you all once again for the lovely responses to the fic. Alas it is coming to an end, s to how it ends, well that remains a mystery, and truth be told, I have not yet planned a specific idea. At which point I'd be happy to say that please do feel free to send suggestions, I would happily include them (If you wish) but what I find works best for me is to go with the flow. So I am. So thank you for bearing with me. Next I want to add, this following chapter is longer, I wrote then decided to remove it and move straight onto the next chapter (which I won't reveal what it is- because I hope it will be the best yet) but then after I re-read it I felt it was needed to flesh out the story and to delve into something that was fluffy but also plot driven. I hope I have achieved that. If not, I am sorry. Ok now for the technicalities: 1) I own nothing from Glee 2) Nor anything from any other book/film/comic/Tv show mentioned here. BUT above all please do enjoy.***

* * *

**_Chapter 29: Mr and Mrs Evans_**

There was something to be said about the air of the country, and that wasn't merely because Sam was a country boy through and through (in spite of spending most of his life in the city) nope, there was something definitely in the air. That warmth that engulfed the surroundings. The pitter-patter and the breathless hush of people as they went about their daily business. That lingering scent of familiarity. Each time slightly altered, but never different, always the same; sandalwood with a hint of lemon. The sites. Oh the sites. People would come and they would go, seasons would change, fall into one another, the world will progress and modernise, but the one thing Sam could ways count on was the feeling of home. This was home.

Sam was home.

His parents and siblings would be flying out Saturday evening and so to ensure that the whole family got together at least once at Christmas, the Evans clan had been summoned home by Sam's Grammy and Pop. Although Sam would miss not being able to fully enjoy an Evans Christmas spectacular, he was promised mince pies in abundance, firewood crackling under the bitter winter night (albeit not as frightfully cold as New York) but mostly and eagerly anticipated by Sam himself was the chance to spend time on the land he'd grown up on. And nothing could beat that. Nothing.

Of course this year Sam was doubly elated, not only did he get to live out an early Nashville Christmas, but the New York version that awaited him with the one and only Miss Jones was one that Sam would never forget. At this point yes he was excited, his heart soared, his stomach somersaulted, but even he at this point despite the excitement could not anticipate how truly wonderful Sammy and Mercy's Christmas was going to be.

* * *

As he unlatched the gate, Sam couldn't help but smile at the ever prevalent dent; caused by Stacey last Christmas when they had played baseball together.

"Guess Pop never got round to it" He murmured to himself smiling, as he ran his fingers against the visible damage.

It was while Sam was examining the damage that he heard her:

"That and, the creaky floorboard in our room, the broken gate round the back, the unfinished shed-to name but a few."

"Grammy!"

Sam dropped his bag and hugged his grandmother tight, kissing her on the cheek.

"But I guess the brawn is town so I won't have to worry." She added winking at Sam.

She squeezed Sam tighter before stepping back to look at him. Properly.

"Grammy what are you doing?"

Sam asked half laughing.

"Quit your jibber jabber and let me look at you properly." She responded;

Sam couldn't help but shake his head;

"Grammy, it's still me, still the same, though I now have a dragon tat on the small of my back." He added straight-faced.

"About time...though I would have thought scorpion was more your thing" his grandmother played along.

"No that's definitely Stace." Sam responded, before he felt his grandmother pull him into another hug.

* * *

"Your parents have gone to pick up the twins."

Sam nodded:

"Yeah Stace, texted me last night."

"When did they say they'd get here?"

"Well your father said they should be home in time for lunch..." his grandmother paused before adding:

"...but that all depends on how well the twins have packed and somehow I doubt they have."

Sam laughed, it was no joke, all the Evans kids had inherited that same one trait: untidiness. Unquestionably, none of them could pack to save their life-which Sam was more than aware of having spent most of his travelling. Oh the irony.

* * *

He had been seated at the kitchen table, tucking into Grammy's infamous blueberry pie; when he heard his grandfather.

"Sammy!"

Harold Evans entered the kitchen, in his worn out boots, pulling off his gloves rapidly he rushed over to pat Sam on the back before hugging him tight, Sam-who had had no time to stand-found himself in a bear hug reminiscent of the way his grandfather would sneakily come up behind him when Sam was a child and effortless lift in his arms;

"Give the boy a chance to swallow Harry."

"Boy? Have you seen the size of him?"

Sam couldn't help but laugh as both he and Pop began flexing their muscles showing Grammy.

"I'd break my back trying to lift you now!" Sam's Pop added patting Sam on the back who in turn added cheekily while hugging his Pop and lifting him up off his feet;

"Well it's a good job I can return the favour then!"

Sam's grandfather couldn't help but beam proudly while adding tutting to his wife in disbelief;

"And you still call him a boy"

"He'll always be a boy in my eyes; Dwight and Stevie included."

"Really Sal? Then you wonder why Stevie feels embarrassed." Harold added laughing while Sally responded equally;

"Oh that's right I always forget, Sammy and Stevie can't be boys but Stacey will always be your little princess?" She now rolled her eyes.

"Guys, I'm still in the room." Sam interrupted;

"Really, we hadn't noticed." His grandfather mocked, Sam noticed both his grandparents laugh together, watching them made his heart soar and for that instant he couldn't help but think of Mercy.

* * *

"So," his grandmother began,

"So, what? Grammy." Sam added puzzled, he had been busy texting Mercedes;

'Hey beautiful, just arrived, Grammy and Pop are already up their antics, mom and dad have gone to pick the twins up. Should be here soon. Missing you like 'crazy' hope you're well! Love you. Xxx'

"They get that from you, you know." His grandmother said matter of fact-ly to her husband.

"Yes because,' So?' Is such a precise question." Sam's grandfather amused, both he and Sam began to laugh before stopping immediately upon noticing Sally purse her lips.

"Tell us about your lovely girlfriend. When do we get to meet her?"

Sam nearly choked on the tea he was drinking. His ears he was sure were very scarlet by now.

"Well, Samuel?" she continued, completely disregarding Sam's reddening ears.

"erm,"

"Shut it Steven!" Stacey boomed.

The front door has burst open, as the twins came bickering in.

"Oh is that so? Hmm I wonder where dad is..." But before Stevie could finish what he was going to say, Stacey gripped his wrist hard, her eyes widening.

"But you promised" She practically pleaded.

"Promises can break." Stevie cockily responded

"Hey, hey none of that in this house." Harold began before adding looking directly at Stevie;

"Stevie apologise to Stacey."

"What?"

"You heard young man."

"But she, she..." Stevie knew it was futile to argue, Stacey was the first born female Evans for three generations, and that meant one thing; she could do no wrong in his grandfather's eyes. No wrong.

Sam watched his siblings and smiled thinking back to what Grammy had said. Stacey would always be the little princess. Their little princess. The evidence of which was the dent on the gate outside. Sam and Stevie were both well aware that had it been either of them who had caused that damage, they would still- a whole year later- be running chores. But not Stacey.

"Sorry Stace," Stevie mumbled narrowing his eyes at her;

Sam noted that Stacey for the first time didn't gloat or take any pleasure in watching Pop side with her. Something was up. Whatever Stevie had on her, must have been gold.

"Now then," Harold began looking at Stevie:

"Are you going to stand there all day sulking or get over here and hug your old pop?"

"Sammy!"

As their Pop moved towards Stevie, Stacey had noticed Sam and rushed up to hug him.

"Stacey, Stevie, how are you guys?"

But before, either of them could respond, their grandmother had spoken over them;

"Stacey what happened to your hair?"

"Grammy, relax its called ombre."

"Om-what?" their Pop began but Stacey interrupted him as she began explaining, her new hairdo, when she finished Sam finally said:

"I don't get it."

"Sammy what's not to get? It's in, you know,"

"No, not that."

"Then what?" Stacey asked

"Why you had to bleach it?"

"I know right?" Stevie added.

Stacey continued looking at her brothers lost, to which Stevie pointed out;

"Stace, we're blonde."

"And? Sam's blonde too doesn't stop him from getting highlights." she responded shrugging her shoulders as she made her way over to the kitchen.

"Hey, I don't dye my hair." Sam called

"Whatever." She called back.

"I don't." Sam added more resolute.

Stevie patted Sam reassuringly on his shoulder;

"Come on man, gotta help with the bags, Stace alone has four, yet apparently she's travelling light." Stevie said to Sam, before heading out of the front door.

"I don't dye my hair" Sam whispered again, as he made his way out.

* * *

"Samuel."

"Mom, dad," Sam spoke as he made his way over to his parents who had been unloading the car.

"How are ya' son?" his dad asked while his mom kissed him;

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Tired!" His father began:

"I was all up for Stevie driving back but your mother would not hear a word of it."

"Rightly too, we'd never have made back in one piece Dwight." Mary responded, while Sam chuckled, knowing full well what his 18 year old brother was like.

"Here give me that," Sam said to his father taking the bag from him;

"Stevie and I have got the bags, you guys go in. You don't want Grammy's pie to get cold do you?"

* * *

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Then stop staring at me like that." Stevie resounded.

Sam couldn't help but laugh. He had been staring, as he watched his brother empty the trunk, he couldn't help but amuse over how six months had changed Stevie. He went from a skinny-albeit-lanky high school graduate, to now a freshman at college. As much as Sam would want, he was no longer his kid brother anymore.

"So what was up with you and Stace?"

Stevie looked a little confused;

"Well apart from the usual Tom and Jerry act." Sam added grinning.

Stevie continued to look a bit puzzled before he added a sly grin appearing on his face;

"Oh nothing,"

"Ok what, now I have to know." Sam added, as he picked the last of the bags;

"Ok, you remember that guy who appears in every one of her Facebook pictures?"

"Yeah." Sam replied he knew all too well.

That same tall broad guy, he was in all her pictures, sometimes stood beside her, sometimes a little off frame, but always there. Always.

"Well let's just say, for the next few days, Stace will do all our bidding."

Stevie's grin had grown as he sprinted up the front steps.

"Wait, who is he?" Sam asked following Stevie;

"Ryder Lynn."

"The guy from Tangled?" Sam questioned, confused.

"From what?" Stevie now asked.

"Tangled, the animation, you know the RomC...never mind." Sam noted Stevie's expression

"Seriously dude, when are you going to outgrow that crap?" Stevie asked laughing, stopping when he felt Sam punch him in the arm and ask;

"So Ryder?"

"Freshman like us at college, he takes the same classes as her..."

Sam interrupted Stevie;

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh no, he's a decent guy."

"Is he in any of your classes?"

"Not mine but in Stacey's..."

"No really: Get out!?" Sam mocked Stevie.

"HAHA aren't you hilarious!" Stevie sarcastically responded back.

"Have you met him?"

"Have I heck, Stacey's been keeping it on the down low...I just happened to bump into them on campus one day and well let's just say that was the greatest week of my life."

"What was the greatest week of your life?" Dwight asked Stevie.

Stevie turned a shade of red before quickly responding;

"Nothing, just filling Sam in on college life."

Dwight nodded his head adding

"Yes, as your father that is something I really don't want to know;" before he headed into the kitchen.

"I take it Stace doesn't want dad to know?" Sam asked Stevie in low whisper.

"Yep."

Suddenly it all made sense to Sam, after all he'd been eighteen once too.

"Aah, so you keep your trap shut, for as long as Stace wants and in return you get...?"

Sam noticed Stevie blush, his ears had reddened- a well known Evans trait.

"Best friend? Or room-mate?"

"One her close friends."

"Date?"

"If I should be so lucky. Just a good word would do me. After all bro, we have Evans blood which means we're bags of charm."

"Yet Kylie, you sound so like Puck right now." Sam said shaking his head and mussing his brother's hair.

Just then Sam felt his phone buzz in his pocket. Fishing it out he noted the text from Mercy and couldn't help but smile, leaving Stevie to call after him;

"So I'll just deal with these bags myself shall I?"

* * *

"Hi Sam,"

"Hi beautiful, how are you?"

"I'm good, how are you? Not busy are you? You are aren't you? I can call back..."

"Mercy."

"...I should have waited for you to text back before I rang..."

"Mercy."

"...I'll ring you back."

"Miss Mercedes Jones,"

"Yeah?"

"I love you, Storm."

"I love you too Sam."

Sam couldn't help but smile widely.

"So how is everyone?" Mercedes asked and although Sam couldn't see her, he knew full well that right now she was blushing.

"Wonderful, twins only literally got back five minutes ago and it is like they never left."

"That's siblings for you Sam. I swear sometimes I feel like I'm living at April's rather than her living at mine. You know I actually found candy wrappers between the cushions this morning and that is after I had cleaned up."

"Let me guess that prompted your inner Monica Geller-Bing?" Sam amused

"Hell yeah." Mercedes responded,

"I smell a lucrative mix of bleach, fabreeze and orange right now." She continued.

"Sexy." Sam responded;

"Isn't it just? I'm getting a batch made as we speak, it shall be bottled and marketed in time for Christmas. And it's name?"

"What?" Sam questioned

"Hell To The No."

Sam burst out laughing

"I was going to go for something along the lines of 'My sister is trash' but somehow I gather that would have a different meaning."

Sam was still laughing, while he asked.

"I love it, I may just get my girlfriend a bottle of stuff. But I'll get mates rates right? I'm not overpaying."

"No need to be so cheap Sam, I assure you it is going to be retailed at a reasonable price under our current climate. Your girlfriend will be delighted."

"She will indeed, just one thing Mercy."

"What?"

"Why orange?"

"Oh I got hungry in between cleaning."

It was enough to set Sam off again and before he knew it was laughing like a child all over again.

* * *

"Mercedes?"

Sam had just spent the afternoon watching sports with his Pop, father and brother, making his way to the kitchen he stopped.

Mercedes. They had definitely said it.

"Yes Mercedes Jones to be precise." He heard he grandmother respond.

"So is she his boss?" Stacey asked.

"No, his colleague,"

"Oh, I really thought Sam was living his Sandra Bullock dream then." Stacey laughed as she set the table;

Both her mother and grandmother looked at her confused to which Stacey responded;

"Seriously ladies! The Proposal, Sandra Bullock, Ryan Reynolds, you know Mr Sexy-Super-hot..."

Their expression didn't change rather Stacey noticed her Grammy raise an eyebrow but then took her by surprise when she said;

"Stacey honey you need to get your hands on 'Green Lantern'."

Mary joined in dreamily responding;

"Hal Jordan,"

Sam scrunched up his face from the other side of the door, the conversation had quickly spiralled out of control and into one territory that Sam did not want to enter, only just when Sam raised his hand and pressed it against the door he stopped short from pushing it open when he heard Stacey again:

"Wait is she the same Mercedes who Sam worked with on his big project." Stacy asked

"The one he rang you about?" Mary chimed in.

"Yeah, they: Sam and Mercedes included, your pop and I in their article."

"Really?" Mary asked delighted.

"Wow, what like how you guys met?" Stacey asked wide eyed.

"Yup."

"Wow, that's gotta sting Aunty Darleen, have you shown her yet?" Mary laughed while Stacey added equally as eagerly:

"You should! Can I?"

"No, hold your horses." Sally laughed;

"I was hoping Sam would have brought a copy, but he's not mentioned it."

But Sam had indeed brought copy, how could he not?

"Dude what you doing?"

Stevie had come up behind Sam who was stood still with one hand against the door just staring as he listened in on the conversation the ladies were having.

"I, erm, nothing..."

But Stevie had pushed passed him headed straight for kitchen, picking up a fork and stabbing it into one the roast potatoes in the tray his mother had just taken out of the oven.

"Stevie manners." His mother responded, slapping Stevie's hand away as he reached for a second.

"Sorry mom...oh and Sam was eavesdropping, so what were you guys talking about?"

Sam's eyes widened, Stevie could tell he had just dropped Sam in it but the fact that the kitchen table was strategically placed between them had him at ease.

"Yeah Sammy was listening in to whatever you gals were gossiping about"

"Sam's girlfriend." Stacey announced.

"Wait what?" Stevie practically choked on the potato he was eating; turning to Sam he added in complete disbelief;

"You have a have girlfriend, like for real, not just a girl who happens to be a friend but girlfriend girlfriend?"

"Yes! Why is that so hard for you to understand?" Sam snapped back

"College is supposed to make you smarter. Mom I'd be worried if I was you." Sam finished.

"OMG NO way!" Stacey practically squealed, clasping her mouth.

Everyone turned to look at her:

"What?" Sam asked irritated.

"OMG" she repeated again while squealing as she examined him closely.

"Are you going to start using real words anytime soon or just make random noise's." Stevie called, while adding;

"And you guys think I'm the dumb one."

"Stacey dear what's wrong." Sally asked.

"Seriously you guys have not worked it out?" She questioned bursting.

"Worked what out?" Mary asked concerned now.

"Mom, look at him." Stacey pointed to Sam as she continued:

"He's snapping, eaves-dropping, his ears are _very_ red, he's spending Christmas in New York..."

"Are you just listing all his bad traits..."

"Shut it Steven let me finish." Stacey barked before continuing with her list;

"He doesn't call as much; he blushes at the mention of _her_ name."

Sally now interrupted testing that theory and smiling:

"Mercedes."

And right on cue, Sam could feel heat rising to his cheeks.

"He's in love." Mary finished as clasped her hands together looking at her son with utter pride.

Stevie made gagging noise before pretending to puke.

"Sammy's in love." Both Stacey and Sally spoke together.

And before Sam knew what was happening he found himself being hugged tight by the Evans ladies all asking that same question again and again:

"So when do we get to meet her?"

* * *

"Wait WHAT!?"

Mercedes had barely any time to register exactly what Sam had said before she came face to face with the infamous pair. And honestly, Mercy's initial reaction was a literal gasp-which in turn elicited a small chuckle from the pair of them, while Sam could be heard laughing of out of view.

She had heard plenty, not just how they met, but everything from summer's Sam spent on the ranch to the one time Aunty Darleen had come to experience the true wrath of being an Evans. Although that had never stopped her from turning her nose up at her sister and her continued lifestyle choice. But yes, Mercedes had heard everything about the pair, yet it was seeing them in flesh (well not so much it was after all only skype) that literally took her by surprise. They looked exactly the same. Yes the years had gone by, but Sam's grandparents looked exactly as they had done when they married. And that along with the fact that Sam had put her on the spot took her by surprise.

* * *

Sam had managed to 'weasel his way out'-as Stacey had sourly reminded him when he dropped them off at the airport-of introducing them to Mercedes. But all was not lost, Sam had hugged his mother for the last time before they walked through the gate whispering that he's to bring Mercy home for the big game.

"She's a big Super-bowl fan."

"Well then, Sammy, she's an Evans in my eyes already."

That had elated Sam to no ends, it wasn't that Sam had doubted whether his family would like Mercy he knew from the onset that she would fit right in, like a glove as his grandmother would often say, but hearing those words coming from his mother, felt heart warming. And suddenly Sam couldn't wait for the countdown to the big match.

But that was Mary, Sally on the other hand was much harder to convince and by Sunday Morning, before Sam was due to leave himself, he found himself Skyping Mercedes, just as his grandmother had demanded.

"There is no way I am letting you leave without having talked to that lovely lady!"

"But Grammy, I said I'd bring her home for the game."

"Damn straight you will! BUT I want to speak to her. She did such a beautiful job with that article. I tear'ed up as it is, but even your Pop was left astonished."

Sam couldn't help but smile, it was true, Mercy had taken their already beautiful story and turned into magic on paper.

"We want to thank her properly."

"Grammy, you don't have too, she already knows..."

Sam felt his Grammy clip him behind his ears.

"I don't care how much you have grown, you are still a boy in my eyes, so, now, skip her."

"What?" Sam asked confused rubbing his ear slightly (where he had been clipped.)

"You know that thing you do where you talk to each other."

Sam continued to look lost.

"You know on the computer where we see her she sees us and we talk. What Stacey set up for us?"

Sam began chuckling, he suddenly realised what his Grammy was talking about.

"Grammy have I ever told you how adorable you are?"

* * *

Well that was the morning and now they were here. With Mercy thrown in the thick of it.

Of course Sam had texted to let her know and Mercy had been delighted to talk to the infamous couple but it was whole different kettle of fish seeing them in front of her screen, smiling and waving.

"Oh my."

Mercy heard her Grammy say while rising her hands to her face, she was smiling widely at Mercedes.

"Hello, Mr and Mrs Evans. It's nice to meet you." Mercedes spoke waving a little.

'Gosh they look so young!' Mercy thought to herself.

"Hello, but first things first none of this Mr and Mrs shenanigans, this is my lovely-talks-too-much-but-lovely-wife Sally." Sam's Pop spoke pointing at his wife sat next to him while in turn Sam's Grammy pointing to her husband said;

"And this is my handsome-still-leaves-the-toilet-seat-up-but-hands ome husband: Harold or as I like to call him Harry. And Number two you my dear are absolutely beautiful."

Mercedes couldn't help but blush and had to look away. She was well aware of how open Sam's grandparents were, but it was completely a different matter hearing them speak now.

"Trust me dear when you get to our age..." Sally began

"When you're married as long as we are..." Harold continued

"And you're still in love..." Sally added

"Hopelessly in love" Harry corrected

"Then no amount of talking..." Sally added smiling widely at her husband

"...or leaving seats up even filters into it." Harold finished, taking Sally's hand into his own.

Mercedes couldn't help but bask in the love that emanated from them. There was no denying that they were soul mates, but watching it first hand was genuinely a treat.

* * *

They talked. And talked a lot. Mercy was sure at one point Sam had actually gotten up and left to make himself a sandwich and when he came back they were still talking. There was no denying that Mercy had hit it off with his grandparents, it was not the 'breaking the ice' that was hard but prying them away that would be.

When Sam returned bearing his snack he heard Mercedes:

"Of course lemon zest, with black pepper. It seems so obvious now!"

"The best things often are my dear." Sally responded smiling.

"I will definitely give it a go." Mercedes added;

"Erm Grammy, Pop." Sam had now spoken

"Yes,"

"I have to go now, my flight is in an hour and I promised Puck I'd swing by his mom's place and drop off his stuff."

"Ok." They both responded turning back their attention to Mercedes.

Sam's mouth hung open while he just stood and watched them:

"Some introducing I did, you've forgotten your own grandson!" Sam added half laughing while trying to pretend he was hurt.

"Hush boy," Harry turned to Sam, then turned back to Mercedes:

"Sorry Mercy dear what was that I couldn't hear you."

Sam in turn walked up to his grandparents, hugging them both tightly he kissed each in turn and said;

"I'm going over to Puck's I'll be back in 10 to collect my stuff, that should give you guys enough time to say bye!"

* * *

By the time Sam had returned his grandmother, was busy dishing up generous amounts of blueberry pie, mince pies and various other treats for Sam to take with him.

"Grammy what are you doing?"

"Hush, I know how big of an appetite you boys have, last time poor Tina didn't even get a chance to taste my pie."

Sam couldn't help but smirk, it was true, by the time Tina had come back from her folks place, Mike, Puck and Sam had eaten their way through her share while mid a Halo war. Mike announcing 'you snooze you lose' had not gone down well.

"Where's Pop?"

"He said he's be down in a minute, he was showing Mercy some of you baby pictures."

"What?!" Sam dropped the mince pie he'd picked up

"Yeah the ones of you in the bath, and of your first haircut, do you remember you cried for three days straight."

How could Sam forget? He mentally made a note to himself to speak to April privately

'If Mercy gets to see my embarrassing moments it's only fair that I do too."

It was nearing 1p.m by the time Sam had said his goodbyes and was packed and ready to go:

"Don't forget."

"I won't Pop."

"Oh and bring Puck next time," His Pop said, while hugging him

"I will" Sam responded, wrapping his arms around his grandfather.

"You take care of yourself!"

He now turned to his Grammy, as she hugged him, Sam heard her speak:

"Sam we love her. She is an Evans."

For the second time during his trip Sam had been told the same thing by two of the most important women in his life. And that that alone was the best present his family could have given him at Christmas.

* * *

***Hope you liked it! Oh I'm actually going on holiday on Weds, so I will try to update before then, but might not be able to, in which case it will be mid July before the next up date goes up. Ideally I wouldn't want that, so hopefully by the end of the weekend there should be another but that would all depend on me. oh and I finally took the plunge and joined tumblr. what a strange place it is! ;) slowly working my way round it LOL, (you know to limit the amount of addiction) anyway if I don't get a chance to up date by then I just wanted to say I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and that yes there are still a few more to go, but I have thoroughly enjoyed this process. so much so that I am thinking of doing another SamCede fic, (probably a multi chap arc) but while this was fluffy and light I'm thinking of something more angsty and serious, what do you guys rec? * **


End file.
